A Fathers Love
by Lastofakind
Summary: Ah this old fic... working on rewriting it. This cluster needs it! Any PM and reviews on how to clean fic up will be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Keitaro sat on the steps of the Hina-Inn. He held the only thing that kept him going. He looked down into the infants hazel green eyes. He held back the tears as the promise played back in his head.

_" Kei... I want you to promise me... never change yourself... I never want you to change. You always give it your best even if people think you're dumb or can't do it. You always help and care for people when they need it most. You're a wonderful man Keitaro and I want you to promise me you'll never change that."_

_" I promise Nami... I love you. And that will never change too."_

The whole thing started when his two friends 'Haitani Masayuki' and 'Shirai Kimiaki' put him up for a blind date back when he was seventeen. At first he was going to say no because of a promise girl... But the two wouldn't let up. The idea was for him to start anew at his cram school as a first year ronin with a girlfriend... or just a girl who was a friend. Growing up Keitaro was mostly what you call a... nerd. He never played any cool team sports. He was always put with another guys in dance class. And to top it all off he kept a scrap-book with nothing but pictures of only himself. With all that on his mind he always had a low self esteem. So he never had the nerve to ask any girl out... let alone try and talk to one. It never helped that he was always made fun of. The Only thing he was mostly good at was drawing.

That night he walked nervously to the meeting spot. _" Ok the bus stop by the beef bowl stand. Crap! Why did I let them talk me into this? Is it too late to run? No I can't do that I'll hurt her feelings... AHH! Ok just say hello my na_..." Before he could finish his thought he tripped on the curb. Landing right smack in a young girl's breasts. "ACK! OHMYGODI'MSORRYITWASANACCIDENT. " He screamed at the top of his longs and he fell backward onto the sidewalk. The girl giggled as she knelled down next to him.

" It's ok... by the way I'm looking for a Keitaro."

"Oh..."

He was taken by her beauty. Lost in her dark green eyes. Her hair was short and light brown and her skin was light as a pearl. she was wearing a green T-shirt with the words 'still free' on it with denim shorts. "Hello..." She started waving her hand in front of his face.

" Um... thats me... its K-Keitaro... Keitaro Urashima."

She giggling again as she went to help him up but he was to heavy making her fall on top of him. As she lifted herself up she stopped to look into his eyes. Both blushing deeply.

" Your friends said you where a klutz and a bit of an idiot..." Keitaro look away in embarrassment. But she giggled again " But as you can see so am I. " Keitaro started to giggle too as they helped each other up. " My name it 'Nami May' and now that names are out of the way... what do you have planned?" Keitaro looked at the ground again

" Well...I'm kinda short on money from school so... " his voice lowered its self down to a whisper. " A beef bowl for dinner... "

_" Great I was so worked up over this that I forgot I only have about 6,057 yen (50 dallors) on me! Now she's going to think I'm a real loser and she's going to say..."  
_(That's the current exchange rate for now)

" That sounds great! "

" WHAT! "

" Don't look so down. I'm kinda broke myself and all I been eating was rice balls for the past week! "

For once he felt comfort in front of a female. She wasn't laughing in his face. Wasn't making an excuse to leave. No she wanted to spend her night with him on a date. As they ate they talked. They found they where going to the same cram school. They both even wanted to go to Tokyo-U. Also Keitaro found she was having some of the same parent problems that he was having. Both of their parents have gone through a divorce and out of it they both had step siblings. Keitaro's real father walked out on him around the time he first visited and Hina-Inn. Nami's mother never really showed up after their divorce but her step mother was always kind. Keitaro's step father was nice but a pushover to his mother. After finishing their beef bowls they walked to a near by movie and spent the rest of their date on the beach.

As school started their love grew. They knew each other for only a month but they moved into apartment together as young lovers. As their relationship grew more intimate the more Keitaro's mother would grow angry saying he was throwing his life away. His father would sit back and after the dust settled help mend the damage and pay their rent. About another year she told him she was pregnant. Keitaro was all to happy but at the same time worried. They were living off money that their parents would give them for rent, food, and school. Now with a baby on the way what was he to do? School took up time he had to work and Nami would have to quit school for the baby. But just as he was going to panic Nami put her arm around his waist.

"Listen to me Kei. I want to have this child of yours. Things will work out... school and Tokyo-U is a small price to pay for what god gave us. " She kissed him lightly. "Kei... I want you to promise me... never change yourself... I never want you to change. You always give it your best even if people think you're dumb or can't do it. You always help and care for people when they need it most. You're a wonderful man Keitaro and I want you to promise me you'll never change that."

" I promise Nami... I love you. And that will never change too."  
(Kei being short or a nick name for Keitaro)

But sadly things for him don't go so well as she promised. The night of the delivery Nami died giving birth. Anyone who was there and knew Keitaro would know the violent outburst was way out of his character. But as the dust settled and the doctor handed him his son. The only part of Nami he'll ever have left on this earth he cried. Holding his son in his arms made him weep with joy. His mother wanted him to put the child up for adoption and move back with them but he flat out refused. He wanted to be in every part of his child's life. So his father helped him keep the apartment until he failed the entrance exams for the first time. Before his mother could blame the baby of his failure his father told him to move to the Hina-Inn till he could make it on his own.

Kissing the infant on his head Keitaro walked to the doors of the Hina-Inn. "Hello... anyone home?"


	2. Chapter 2

" Grandma! It's your grandson and great grandson. I can't keep up my rent on the apartment so we need a place to stay till I can get on my feet again. " Nothing but a dead silence was the answer.

" Huh? Where're Grandma and everyone else? " The infant in his arms cooed. He looked down and smiled at his son of seven mouths who smiled back. "Come on little guy let's look over our new home. " After a while of wandering they came to a room marked 'Land Lord'. "We can wait for Gram-Gram here ok. " As he entered he noticed how nice and big the room was. It was a lot nicer than the one room that he and Nami had lived in. Lying down the futon he set the child on his stomach. " I know its been rough so far but we can make it this time. I'll get into Tokyo-U and get a big job with lots of money." He lifted him up and kissed him. " Then we can get a big house and live happy ever after. " After holding up his son he got a good sniff of his diaper. " Lets... (cough)... get you cleaned up first (cough). "

Looking for the restrooms he saw the hot spring. "Hey! Fancy place Grandma has. Lucky us, huh little guy?" After Getting undressed and finding a shallow spot he settled in and put the infant on his lap. " I'll have to try harder this time but I know I can make ends meet. " Just as he started to relax he heard someone else enter the hot springs.

" Hello? I thought I heard someone out here. " A girl with dark brown hair called out. She was nude except for the towel. Keitaro wanted to freak out but he knew bad things would come. And not just for him but for the baby too. Lucky for him he was on the other side of the hot spring. _" Crap, I must have gotten in the Girls Baths! "_

" Hello... anyone? " Keitaro slowly made his way back to the exit of the hot spring holding his son close to him watching as the girl settled into the baths hoping she wouldn't notice him. He was almost to the door when another girl was making her way to the hot spring his face winding up right smack between her breasts. " I- I'M SORRY! " He screamed without thinking.

" Haven't I seen you before? " She asked before looking down at the infant. " Oh lookie! And who do we have here? "

" Um... he's my s... " Keitaro started

" Kitsune? That you?" The girl in the hot spring asked as she put on her glasses, "I thought I heard some...one. "

" I don't think you should spend anymore time here! You should run for it! I'll try to slow her down."

Keitaro knew it would be foolish to try and run with his infant son in his arm, but if his memories of spending time with Nami's friends taught him anything it was that this girl was going to do physical harm to him. And in this case he knew it could lead to a night in the hospital.

" PERVERT! HELP THERE'S A PERVERT! " Keitaro darted for his grandmother's room. The girl he heard called Kitsune held back the now very pissed and naked girl back. He mad dashed his way back to the room nearly knocking over a young looking foreign girl with blond hair and flashing a poor innocent girl with light blue hair. "WHY I'M FINDING NOTHING BUT GIRLS! " He screamed as he slammed the door behind him.

" A PERVERT! WHERE? " He heard another girl call out.

" He locked himself in there! " Another called back.

" He has a child with him so don't be too hard on him. " the voice was Kitsune.

" HE'S A PERVERT AND A KIDNAPPER! HE MUST DIE! " Called out the girl from the hot spring.

" Dear god I'm going to DIE by the hands of some crazy girls." Keitaro said to himself. He looked out of the railing. The roofing was wide enough to walk on and not fall. He jumped over the railing his child still in his arms as he made his way to the next open window. At this point Haruka Urashima was coming back down from the roof balcony trying to find out what was all the racket was when she saw her mostly naked 'nephew' holding her infant 'great nephew' as he leaped over the railing of one of the other tenants room. "You mind telling me what the hell you gotten yourself into now!" She said in a surprisingly calm manor.

" THE GIRL HERE THINK I'M A KIDNAPPING PERVERT AND ARE TRYING TO KILL ME AND TAKE MY BABY! " Keitaro yelled out.

" HE'S OVER HERE! " The hot spring girl yelled out.

" HELP ME! " Keitaro screamed as he hid behind his aunt just as all the girl swarmed the room.

" So you all met my 'nephew' and 'great nephew'. " All the girls gasped as she let out the news.


	3. Chapter 3

After the whole hot spring and chase everyone sat in the inn's lounge to TRY... to reason the whole thing out. But the girl that Keitaro saw naked was not going to let him stay. Even if she had to run him off by force!

"ABSOULUTELY NOT!" Hot spring girl yelled.

"P-please? We have no where to go! I didn't know the hotel became a dorm!" Keitaro pleaded. His Aunt 'Haruka' holding the infant.

"I SAID NO!" The girl slamming her hands on the table making the baby cry.

"But my grandmother owns the place!"

"THAT'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" She screamed out as she started to charge him just before Kitsune held her back.

"NARU YOU'RE OVER LOOKING THE FACT THAT HE HAS..." Kitsune started

"WE CAN'T LET A SICKO LIKE YOU STAY ANOTHER..." Just then Haruka stomped her foot hard on the ground making a loud bang that froze the whole episode as she started to calm her infant nephew that was crying in her arms. " NOW... that I have your attention... Naru are you forgetting to factor in that he has a child with him as well."

Naru (Hot spring girl) along with the rest of the residents looked down at the infant child that was red from his crying was starting to fall asleep in Haruka arms. " I... " Naru started

"You what?" Haruka asked as she looked Naru right in the eyes.

"H-he saw us naked, grabbed our breast, and all sorts of DISGUSTING things! He even showed his... THING to poor Shinobu and she's only in the SEVENTH GRADE! WHAT IF SHE'S TRAUMATIZED FOR LIFE!" The baby started to cry again.

"Um... I'm fine... I mean it was too small for me to really see, so I wasn't freaked out..." Keitaro slumped deep into the couch trying to hide his embarassment.

"You're not helping at all kid..." Kitsune added "And he didn't mean to grab them he just walk right into them..."

_"LIKE THAT'S HELPING ANY TOO!"_ Thought Keitaro who was now holding his child trying to calm him. "Um... why don't we just ask my grandma?" Asked Keitaro

"She's not here." answered Haruka.

"...huh?"

"She went on a world-wide sightseeing tour a year ago. We just get faxes from her now and again."

"A- a world tour!"

"She's looking for new thrills. So she took her failing hotel and made it into a girls dorm."

"W-well if grandma's not here..." Keitaro looked down at his son. "What are we going to do now? I spent all my money getting here! I was couting on this..."

At this point the girls where starting to feel bad for the father sitting with his infant child in his arms. "S-so whats your sonss name?" Asked Shinobu as she knelt down by Keitaro.

"Kayato." he aswered.

"D-don't get to attached to him!" Said Naru. " Don't you have any other family? What about his mother? Where's she anyway?"

"Um... she passed on..." Naru felt the guilt hit her like a punch to the face and so did the rest of the other girls.

"Y-you've been raising this child by yourself?" Asked a girl with long black hair and holding a sword as she approached Kayato.

"We can't just let him walk the streets with that poor child. " Kitsune said sitting next to Keitaro.

"We can have lots of fun with the little one." added the blonde foreign girl.

Shinobu was starting to cry. "I-I'm s-so sorry..."

" So wh-why were you wanting to stay here ? " Naru asked as she took a seat in one of the other couches.

" I can't afford the apartment I was staying in because school was taking up any time I had to work... so I thought I could try a start again here. "

"How where you getting by then?" Asked Kitsune.

"My father was helping me until I failed my Tokyo-U exams again." A dead silent filled the room.

"WHERE!" Asked everyone at once.

"Umm... Tokyo University."

"YOU'RE trying for Tokyo University?" Naru asked again.

"Yep... second year Ronin Keitaro Urashima right here..." he answered

"Hey Naru aren't you trying for Tokyo-U too." Asked Kitsune trying to push her into letting the father and son stay. "S-so what! What was your last score?" She asked Kietaro.

"Well... I did pretty bad... 30 bad"

"30? That is bad!" said Naru  
(they won't put the percent sign!)

"Think of trying to study and taking care of a baby." Said Haruka as she sat next to Naru who said nothing in response.

"Well... it can't hurt for him to stay just till he can find his own place..." said the kendo girl.

"I want to have fun playing with the baby!" Added the foreign girl.

"I think you'll like it here." assured Shinobu.

"I...I guess he can stay." answered Naru.

"In that case... everyone." Kitsune said.

"WELCOME TO HINATA HOUSE!" All the girls except for Naru cheered as Keitaro held Kayato who was starting to clap.

"Th-thank you... thank you all for your hospitality."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter-4  
A fathers love  
These girls are going to be my death...**

* * *

I can hear you all now... 

"YOUR GOING BY THE DUMBASS BOOK AND ONLY MAKING STUPID CHANGES TO IT YOU BAKA!"

And

" LONGER! LONGER CHAPTER YOU BAKA!"

Well with my computer it would be taking a gamble on it working or me having to retype a chapter... but I'll try to work on it... note try...

I Promise after this chapter the changes from here and so forth are going to change the story altogether so after this I'm making the story my own. So yes... for the most part I am but the changes I put in now will change the Manga's story, AND ENDING altogether... so just give me time!

well enjoy!

* * *

"Two hours... two hours just to put up a crib... You better like it kiddo cause this cost more than my bed!" Kayato just smiled his toothless smile as he reached for his father. "...Your playing dirty..." Keitaro said as he picked up Kayato just as there was a knock on the door. "Ya!" he called out as Haruka stepped in. "Your settled in now?" 

"Kinda. Enya's coming sometime today to drop off some more of my stuff. The rest is going into a storage yard his brother owns."

"How much did you bring?"

"Well... just two boxes are mine and Kayato's... the rest are Nami's" Haruka, smiled and shook her head.

"I'll just tell him to leave the things at the tea house for now."

"Why the tea house?"

"When was the last time you had a good nights rest?"

"..." Keitaro couldn't remember what a good night's sleep was.

"Your going need the rest. So I'm going to take Kayato and let you rest up for the day."

" Really! Thanks!"

"Besides... i don't get to see him all that much." With that Haruka took Kayato and headed out. Keitaro started to make his futon and undress. "She's right. A little shut eye and I'll study my brains out. "Putting on some PJ's he went out the walkway. "WHOA! The sea! What an awesome view. It would shame to waste the day in bed."

"Then why are ya?"

"ACK!" he yelled as he jumped. "Oh hey kitsune."

" Hey you Remembered my name! My real name's Mitsune Konno. Kitsune just a nick name."

"Oh right... pleasure. I'm Keitaro Urashima."

"I knew that! So a young father looking to get into Tokyo University to make a better life for his child... its like a movie!"

"Ya... movie... Hey about that whole thing in the hot springs I..."

"Oh don't worry about that! I know a guy like you needs to peep and pinch panties every once in a while!"

"HEY THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Keitaro said with a blush.

"But wasn't she an ice queen?"

"she?"

"Naru Narusegawa. She going to throw you and Kayato out just because you saw her nude."

"Oh... heck I'm not going to blame her. This was an ALL girl's dorm!"

"I guess your right... So... You like girl's with long hair?"

"I er... Don't put to much thought into hair" He started to blush Harder. _"I think she's hitting no me_..."

_"Hehe... He's kinda shy. I wonder what his wife was like_? So are you looking for a girlfriend?"

" Well... um..."

"what do you think of me?"

_"_I... Aboo boo boo! _Oh ya... she's hitting on me!_ Well I'm really tired so I think I'll turn in." Keitaro started back to his room but Kitsune was right behind him.

"Aw come on! You said ya didn't want to spend the day in bed!"

"Look I'm..." Just as he was turning around Kitsune was still walking making him fall backwards onto his futon with Kitsune right on top.

"This could be bad..."

"Do tell..." she said back as Naru entered followed by the kendo, and foreign girl. "Listen maybe I- - WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING!" Kitsune rolled off of Keitaro.

"Well see..." Keitaro started but was cut off by Naru who was now in his face. "Don't you understand the position you're in here!"

"Er, no. That is, I mean we weren't doing anything, were we Kitune!"

"Right! I was hitting on him and he just gave in"

"THAT'S REALLY NOT HELPING!"

"Your dead!" the kendo girl said as she put her blade to his neck. "I-I'm sorry"

" Come on kitsune!" Naru said as she grabbed her arm. "yeah yeah..." she replied back has she looked over to Keitaro and lipped "Sorry" as the door slammed. "I'M WATCHING YOU SLIME BALL!" Naru boomed from the other side.

"But I didn't do anything..." Keitaro curled up on his futon. "Was nice though. I never had a girl hit on me like that in a while." He was kinda use to being hit on from Nami's friend's. they would always find ways to make him blush to the point where a stop sign would be jealous. But Nami would make them stop. she would never get jealous of her friends . She knew Keitaro loved her and would never cheat. Memory's like that helped him get by in someways. His PJ 's felt tight around his wast. They where kinda old. Taking off the bottoms he grabbed a Kleenex to blow his nose just as Naru came back in. "Oh, I forgot to tell you but... the toilet is... WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU IDIOT! PERVERT! She grabbed a broom and started to chase him.

"ACK! YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" After losing her Keitaro figured he'll never get the rest he intended so he dressed back into his clothes and decided to go for a walk. "What's with that girl? If I sneeze she's right there!" Making his way around a corner he noticed he was being followed. _"Maybe if I ignore her she'll go way..." _He rounded another corner and still she was right behind him. _"Oooook creepy..."_ He picked up the pace... and so did she. _"Now she STALKING ME!"_ He started to run. Making his way to the court yard. Naru's was still hot on his trail. finally he stopped. "Why do keep following me!"

"Why shouldn't I? I'm making sure you don't try anything!"

_"She's picking on me on purpose."_

"Um... Hello." A small voice called out. Keitaro looked over to see Shinobu.

"Hey Shinobu you need something?"

"S-so you remembered my name! I um...er..." Her face turning red

"What's wrong?" Asked Naru.

"I was wondering if you could check my homework for me?"

"Erk!" went Naru.

"Sure I could do that." Keitaro answered.

"Really!" shinobu said with a smile

Moments later Keitaro and Shinobu sat on the porch of the Hina-Inn. Shinobu kept looking up at keitaro as he looked over her homework. " So if you substitute Y in here you're okay! That's how it goes." He said handing her back the paper's

"Thank you so much!" shinobu said picking up a napkin that was folded. "I made cookies you want some?"

"Huh these are for me?" Keitaro popped one in his mouth. "WOW delicious!"

"Really? I'm so glad! I'm still learning how to make them. Thank you!" Keitaro blushed.

"I'm very impressed by you." this made Shinobu blush "R-really I-I don't do anything that's very impressive."

"Ya you do. A girl your age making it on your own like this is very impressive. How do you pay rent?"

"Well I cook and clean around the Hina-su... I also do the laundry."

"Sound's like hard work..."

"No I kinda like it... It makes me feel needed around here." Keitaro smiled at her.

"AHEM!" Said a stern voice from behind. at first keitaro was going to ignore her but again "AHEM AHEM!" knocking his head with the broom.

"What! I can't concentrate with you stalking me!"

" I can't leave Shinobu alone with a perv like you! I'm keeping guard!"

"Whaddya mean pervert! What have I done?"

"You've done enough to be a called a pervert!"

"But Urashima was just helping me study!" Said Shinobu

"Oh? Then maybe he can help me too."

"With what?" Asked keitaro

"With this."

"An old Tokyo-U's Question book?"

"Ya... let's see what ya know... Mr.30 percent" Keitaro bit his lip. then looked at Shinobu who gave him a smile. He opened the book and skimmed over the first six question's as he smiled and closed the book handing it to Naru.

"The first answer is C. Seconds B the next answers are... C,D,B and A" Naru opened the book and gasped. "H-how? They're all correct! A-and you barely even looked at it!"

"Amazing! That's Incredible!" Shinobu said blushing "can I call you Sempai?"

"Well... okay I guess." kentairo blushed

"So Keitaro Urashima It looks like you been studying since your last test. "said the kendo girl who was followed by the foreign girl. Naru crossed her arms with an angry look on her face. "What's Wrong Naru! A guy who fail can do better!" The foreign girl called out. "OH SHUT UP!"

Shinobu grabbed keitaro's arm. "This way!"

"Huh?"

She lead him to the rooftops of the Hina-Su. Keitaro could see the city more clearly than from his room. "Wow!"

"This is my special place."

"What an incredible view! This really is special!" Shinobu giggled as she skipped to the end of the roof."

"Be Careful will ya!"

"Don't worry. I'm up here all the time. Um... Sempai? can I ask you something?"

"Sure..."

"Whats it like to be a father?" she asked walking back down to the railing

"Huh?" He started to blush

"It must be hard. Even more so if your trying for Tokyo-U... but you seem to pull it off. I thought of going to Tokyo-U but... I'm just so terrible at studying. I'm sure... I'd never get in no matter how hard I tried."

"Hey that's not true at all!"

"Huh?"

"I'm sure you can get in!"

"But your smart Sempai. It's easy for you to say that."

"If I'm so smart than why I'm I still trying? You can't give up before you start Shinobu! You have to give it your best shot or keep trying. You really could get into Tokyo-U. Heck look at me this is my second time and I'm still giving my hundred and ten!"

" Your right Sempai!"

"And like I said you amaze me! Your someone I can look up to. I'm sure you can do anything!" Shinobu's face turned the deepest shade of red anyone could ever see.

"T-thank you very much! The truth is my grades have been pretty bad since I got into middle school. But I feel so much better now!"

"And if you want I can help you study. Just find me if you need anything." again Shinobu's face turned red.

"Thank you very much Sempai." With that Shinobu took off back down stairs.

"What a sweet girl that one." Keitaro said looking back to the view of the city. "Urashima..." The kendo girl started. "I just saw Shinobu go by and her face was redder than a tomato... did you do something to her?"

"N-no..."

She drew her blade. "She's thirteen... You know its illegal to seduce minors! AND TO TOP IT ALL YOUR A FATHER!"

"But I-I didn't do anything!" Looking for an escape route he saw the clothes line had plenty of extra that was bundled next to the pole.

"Nothing happened really!" He started to make his way slowly over to the line.

"Then why are you so nervous?" Just as he hope would happen she was holding her ground by the stares thinking it was his only way out.

"I'm not really use to having swords pointed at me." Now the line was next to his feet. It wasn't tied to anything but was long enough for a quick escape.

"What kind of man shows weakness?"

"What kinda person points a sword at someone and accuse them of things they think happened? And who are you!" Her face reddened.

"H-how dare you question me! I'm Motoko Aoyama! Remember it!" He saw his chance. Grabbing the rope he dashed for the railing as the girl charged at him. he wrapped the end of the rope around himself and the other end though the railing as he jumped.

"Bye!" He waved as he repealed down to an open window. As he swung in he noticed he was in a jungle... no really it was like a jungle! Trees and grasses and different plants from god knows where filled the room. And what looked like an pond was in the corner. Also a beach covered with weapons and parts took up the wall. "I'm even in the Hina-su?" he said out loud as he walk to the door of the room. As he went to open it a little robot beeped.

"Well Hello there little guy. Kayato would like you." he picked up the robot.

"BEEEP intruder!" A small beam shined on keitaro's forehead.

"Hehe cute little..."

* * *

(Meanwhile outside of the room!) 

Naru was taking her laundry to the washroom when her friend Motoko ran past her. "Whats with the rush?"

"URASHIMA SHOW YOURSELF!

"What did he do now?"

"H-he just jumped off the roof!"

"HE WHAT?"

"I was confronting him about Shinonu and he repealed himself off the roof." Naru looked baffled at what she heard about the ronin when a loud... BOOM sent Keitaro flying though the door next to them. his body covered in suite He quickly got up and ran.

"IT'S FROM HELL! THE TOYS ARE FROM HELL!"

"URASHI..." Motoko froze as her and Naru where covered in red dots. Looking to the hole where Keitaro blasted though a army of little robots beeped.

"Intruders..."

"Haha..."

BOOOM!

"AAAACK!"

(And now back to our favorite ronin!)

* * *

Keitaro was out of breath. He barricaded himself in his room as he held a tennis racket in his hands. "Must... find a way out and back to Kayato before that Kendo girl, Naru, or that toy from HELL finds me!" He started to get up and move the bookshelf he put in front of the door when a knock made him move it back in place. "I'M ARMED YOU HEAR ME" Waving the racket. "I'LL KNOCK YOU RIGHT THE FU...!" 

"IT'S ME! HARUKA YOU BAKA!" Confused by her anger he moved the bookshelf and opened the door to see a very wet... very mad Haruka holding Kayato.

"what..."

"Just... take your demon child!"

"You forgot to hold the diaper up when you changed him didn't you?"

She handed Kayato to him and stomped off. Looking in confusion at his son who just smiled at him and grabbed at his Glasses. "what did you do?" Kayato just waved Keitaro's glasses around as he was tucked into his crib. Keitaro sat at his table and opened his books.

"Time to hit the books I guess... you know Kayato I think I could have made it last time. I mean today that crazy lady Naru... she handed me an old test book and guess what... I knew all the answers!" Kayato made a "numb" sound as he chewed on his crib.

I think... that... maybe I didn't make it because... your mother couldn't be there to cheer me on. Sounds kinda stupid hu?"

* * *

"I-I CAN'T BELEAVE SU'S STUPID ROBOTS JUST SHOT AT US!" Screamed Naru as she made her way down the halls. 

"I warned her about leaving her inventions on inside..." Motoko said as she followed Naru

"You know who's fault this is? That perverted excuse for a father!"

"I agree! If he hadn't ran way then we could have avoid the whole thing."

"You know what? I'm going to tell him what it think of his sicko games! Then I'm calling child services!" Both with a new fire in them made there way to the roins room. just as they rounded the corner they ran into Haruka who was wet and mad. Not wanting to ask what happened they crept up to Keitaro's room. his voice echoing into the hall.

"You know Kayato I think I could have made it last time. I mean today that crazy lady Naru... she handed me an old test book and guess what... I knew all the answers!"

"Why that cocky son of a..." Naru growled, ready to burst into the room.

"I think... that... maybe I didn't make it because... your mother couldn't be there to cheer me on. Sounds kinda stupid hu?" Both girls waited for him to continue but Keitaro just went back to his books. They slowly an quietly made there way back down the hall.

"Well... It can wait till tomorrow right Motoko?" Said Naru as Motoko walked with her arm crossed and her face red.

* * *

The sun made its way into the Hina-su. Mitsumi made her way to Keitaro's room to see how he made it through his first night. peeping into the room find that he was studying. 

"Would you look at that!" She exclaimed to Motoko ans su as they walked up. "He starts studying at the crack of dawn."

"Wow! Sempai's already working hard. Whatever I'm going to work hard, too!" Shinobu yelled out.

"Why are you getting so worked up?" asked Motoko.

"Um... er... that is..."

"I'd better start acting like a girl or I'll get left in the dust!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Naru.

"Come on Naru! Since him and his child came here thing have gotten a lot more cheerful in this dorm." Mitsune said with a small blush.

"Hmph!" implied Naru

"Are you after him too Shinobu? I heard something when't on between you two."

"N-NO NOTHING LIKE THAT..." Her face turning a dark red. Mitsune continued to tease shinobu as they sat down to eat. Naru went to turn on the t.v when someone walked in the front door. the young man was tall with, light brown hair, and blue eyes. He took out a clipboard. "Yo is kei..."

"OH NO! IT'S BAD ENOUGH WE HAVE ONE PERVERT HERE! WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER!"

"What? I'm here ta..."

"OUT!"

"YES MA" The young man turn to run just as keitaro came down the stars.

"Enya! Enya wait!" He stopped and looked at keitaro.

"Oh gezz man your just in luck! I was just about to high tall it outa here. Your roommate sure knows how ta welcome a guest."

"Haha don't worry. I was given the same warm welcome" Keitaro said as he shook Enya hand.

"Wait who is this guy?" asked Naru still angry.

"This is Enya. He's actually from the United States. He's Here to drop off some of my thing from my old apartment."

"Can we talk out side? I don't want ta be a botha to ya." With that they walked out and to the steps leading down to the streets.

"So who's the nutty gal?"

"That's Naru but don't let her get to you. So where's my stuff?"

"Down at the tea shop like ya aunt asked me ta. Hey I came up here ta tell ya I have a room ta rent."

"Really?"

"Ya! has its own bathroom an big enough for you an the young one."

"whats rent?"

"Hell I'll only ask $50.00 a month from ya cause your a friend. That and I finally payed off the house."

"Well I could just stay here for free..."

"Ya but no crazy girls to bug ya."

"..."

"Just give me a call when ya ready ta move in. I gotta go finish my route so I'll see ya around man." With that Enya walk down to the streets. Keitaro sat down on the steps and thought about what his friend said before he when't back to his room to feed Kayato and study.

* * *

The sun was setting. Night was closing in as things in the Hina-Su grow quit. Naru walked down the halls leading to Keitaro's room holding a dish of... what looked like rich balls. She felt bad about the way she treated the roin father so now was her time to say sorry. rounding the corner to his room she heard not just Keitaro's voice but Shinobu's. "Oh! now I get it!" 

"Ya so all your doing is rounding the number."

"Thank you again Sempai."

"Anything else?"

"Um... I... can't think of anything else."

"You should get back to your room then. No telling what they may think if they find out that your in my room this time of night."

"OH NO I DON'T THINK... I MEAN WHAT COULD WE POSSIBLY BE DOING!"

"Calm down!" Naru heard enough she opened the door making both Keitaro and Shinobu jump. "I brought you a snack!"

"WE DIDN'T DO ANY... Um th-thank you for helping me study Sempai." Shinobu pushed past Naru and ran down the hall.

"So you where just studying right?"

"Yes!"

"You know I should..." Naru stopped and looked over at Kayato who was sound asleep in his crib. She bit her lip. "Look I'm s..s-sorry for the way I've been acting."

"Oh... well ok."

"And... here I made you this."

"...What are they?" Naru felt the anger rage in her again.

"If you don't want them I'll take them back!"

"No no! see..." He bit into one. "Hey these great!" Naru blushed.

"R-relay?"

"Relay they're delicious!" he stopped when he bit into something hard "A salt shaker cap?"

"So why Tokyo-U?"

"It's a long story... I rather not go into it."

"You know things have gotten better because of you and your son."

"How?" Naru made her way to his window.

"Shinobu's been so happy lately. She's decided to try harder after you told her she can do anything and that you'll help her. She's been really depressed... but she cheered up because of you!" She looked back at Keitaro who had his glasses off and smiled at her.

"I have alot of faith in her. She has more to her than what she looks. I think she just needs someone to help her a little thats all."

_"Without his glasses he's kinda cute" _Thought Naru as he continue.

"I mean thats kinda what Nami did for me."

"Nami?" Naru looked puzzled.

"Kayato's mother. She was always there for someone who needed help."

_"He's still thinking of his dead wife? That's kinda weird... but sweet in a way."_ She looked down at his study's. Keitaro noticed the shocked look on her face.

"Wait whats with these answers!"

"Huh?"

"This is the result of a nights work! You missed a simple question like this one! You'll never get into Tokyo-U!" Keitaro felt the anger grow inside him. first she ask for his forgiveness, then insults him.

"What? What was that! you know what I take it back your just has much of a mean bitch as I thought you where!" Naru's was shocked but her anger guided her.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed punching him as hard as she could sending him though the door of his room just as the other residents where coming up. Kayato started screaming in his crib. "W-what happened here!" Mitsune asked helping Keitaro up.

"I'm ok..." He said angrily "I have to make a phone call..."

* * *

I'm not a Naru hater but I'm not a Naru fan ether. She'll have her good points. And no I'm not favoring Shinobu. The other girls will have their chance as well. 

This it where it ends for now but I'll update soon...ish...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-5  
A fathers love  
Goodbye...

* * *

OMG I thought I would never get this chapter done! Homework has to come first so I'm sorry about the long updates. I don't want to rush the story ether cause I want to show my best on here... even if I only read though the chapters once. Well I hope you like the new chapter. 

Please! for all that is holy and unholy STOP VOTING!!! I will delete your reviews if it has anything to do with a vote. why? Becouse Like I said before its not a voting fanfic. It goes against the rules of the sight and I think that kind of thing is stupid anyway. so please stop sending reviews saying "I vote for blah blah blah..." Cause I'm not listening.

Here we go...

* * *

The girls waited as the young father who held his bags of clothes and child walked down to the truck. 

"So... your leaving?"

Asked Motoko as he put his things in the back of Enya's truck.

"Ya... thank you for everything. I know it's only been two days but it's been fun"

He looked over at Shinobu. She was by the railings trying not to show her sadness.

"_Sorry Shinobu..." _

He though as Enya walked around the truck and patted him on the back and took Kayato.

"Ya ready?"

Enya asked as he took out the baby seat.

"One second ok."

"Take ya time."

Keitaro made his way to Shinobu. Motoko looked down at Kayato as his hazel eye's looked right up at her. She saw a lot of Keitaro in him. But his mother showed just as strongly. Motoko blushed as she though how he would look grown up.

"Aw... I wanted to play with the little baby."

Pouted the foreign girl bending over Kayato. Mitsune Just leaned against the truck watching Keitaro as he stood behind Shinobu.

"listen I'm sorry that I..."

Shinobu took off running to the Hinata-Su leaving Keitaro standing in confusion.

"_I knew she would be upset... but..." _

"Yo Kei how dose this thing work?"

Enya called out trying to find the last strap to the baby seat as Kayato giggled and kicked.

"Umm... just one minute."

Keitaro walked over to Mitsune. "Hey thanks... you've been very helpful to us."

Mitsune just smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

"Where's Naru?"

"In her room... she's been acting upset sense last night. Keitaro... What happened that's making you leave?"

He just looked away from her suspecting gaze.

"N-nothing its just that I think its for the best... you know? I mean this is a girls dorm and..."

"Ya... I get it."

Mitsune said pushing herself off the truck as she walked back to the Inn. Motoko watched as Enya struggled to keep Kayato from kicking and try to buckle the baby seat into the truck.

"Shoot young one can't ya sit still for a sec? Yo Ninja gal can ya hold him for a minute?"

Motoko's face turned slightly red.

"It's Motoko and I will no..."

"Thank ya!"

Enya said cutting her off and handing her Kayato. Her face turned another shade of red as his eye's looked over her face. She started to feel a shiver of mixed feelings go down her. Kayato started to smile making her grin.

"You... silly little...OWW!!!"

Kayato had a good hold of her hair as he pulled and chewed on it. She held him out in fount of her.

"LET GO YOU LITTLE DEMON!"

"JUST HOLD STILL!"

Keitaro yelled to Motoko as he took hold of Kayato and lightly loosed the grip Kayato had on her hair.

"H-HOW DARE THAT... I'M GLAD HE'S GOING! IT WOULD BE LIKE HAVING ANOTHER SU IN THE DORMS!"

With that she also made her way back to the dorms.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU IMPLIEING!"

Su yelled out.

"I'M NOT A BABY!"

She ran up to Kayato and put her face in front of his.

"But a cute one you are."

She spun on her heals and took off. From all the fuss of the day made it came clean that it was time for the three to make there way home.

"Come on Kai... I'm shot."

With a nod they entered the truck. Keitaro sweat dropped as he looked at the baby seat.

"Duck tape?"

"It'll hold!"

* * *

All was quiet after Keitaro left. Naru sat in her room looking down at her books. She feel to guilty to study. The events of last night played in her head. She put her head down on her table. She was to hard on the single father. A light knock on her door made her get up as she answered it. Mitsune stood in the door way with her arms crossed holding a bottle of shake. 

"I'm not in the mood..."

Naru said shutting the door. Mitsune opened it back up and walked over to her.

"Really? I thought you'd be happy."

"Happy?"

"You did want him gone didn't you?"

Naru remained silent as Mitsune started back to the door.

"Shinobu hasn't come out of her room for a while now. Also I'd stay clear of Haruka if I where you."

Naru just sat back at her table and opened one of her books.

"Its to late anyway. He's with that friend of his now. I bet he's happy to be away from us."

She said turning the pages hoping that Mitsune would take the hint and drop the subject. Unfortunately for Naru... Mitsune was a little hardheaded at times.

"He left the address... so we could write to him. I think he's by Kojima now"

With that Mitsune made her way back to her room. Naru put her head down on her book thinking of how Keitaro and Kayato started to change things around the dorms... still she wasn't sure if it was all for the best. Again she looked down at her books and started to study. Her feelings haunting her all the while.

"_I was a huge bitch..."_

* * *

Keitaro walked the playgrounds of Ueno Park. It all seemed familiar in a way. He felt a soft tug on his shirt. Behind him a small girl cried. 

"W-we said together forever."

It was the same dream he had sense he went back to the Hinata House.

"Hey... We both knew this would happen... I bet you have a nice boyfriend and everything now."

"We promised each other."

"And I stopped my life for that promise! I never joined a club, never did sports, I did nothing but live in books! But then I meet Nami and I found that... holding on to that stupid promise wasted my life."

The girl started to cry harder.

"I'm (sniff) sorry (cry) I-I ever made that promise to you!"

Keitaro bit his lip and watched as the girl ran off crying. He sat in the sandbox hoping the dream would end.

* * *

Part-2

As Keitaro woke up he was greeted by a poke from his son. With a snort and a yawn he picked Kayato up and set him on his chest as Enya sat on the edge of the bed.

"So you think ya want ta stay here?"

"Ya it's nice here." He set Kayato down next to him. "What time is it?"

"Heck you slept the whole day way. I have ta go to work. You want me ta pick your stuff up from the inn?"

"No... I'll pick it up tomarrow."

"Ya say so. By the way Kai that young one of yours sure can get around. I had to chase him up and down this house." Keitaro laughed.

"Ya before you know it he'll be up and running around."

Both looked at Kayato who was rocking back and forth and his hands and knees. This made both men laugh as the door bell rang. Enya left to answer the door. Keitaro sat on the bed and played with Kayato.

"Yo Kai! Door!" Enay called out. Confused why anyone would be visiting him mostly because he never told anyone where he was staying he picked Kayato and made his way to the Gankan. As he entered he saw Naru.

(Gankan- entrance hall)(... thats what my little book says anyway.)

"What?" he asked in a irritated tone. Naru looked down at the ground as Shinobu, and Kitsune followed her.

"We... want you to come back..." said Naru.

"Yes please Sempai come back with us." Shinobu said walking up to him.

"You all want me back?" Asked Keitaro who was shocked that they showed up.

"Ya! Its been real boring sense you left. Come on back we need the fun." Mitsune said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the house. Keitaro looked back at Enya.

"Hey no hurt feelings here pal!" He said patting his back.

"Well..." Keitaro started looking at the girls. Then he looked right at Naru who had her gaze set on the ground.

"I'm sorry about being so mean..." She said still looking at the ground.

"W-well I don't know..." Keitaro said looking at Kayato trying to think what would be best for his son. Kayato looked up at his father with his hazel eye's. Keitaro felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on back Keitaro..." Naru said with a smile. Keitaro smiled back.

"Right then. Its getting late lets head home."

* * *

More of my notes

The next updates are going to my new Fic 'Time's Up' check it out sometime :)

Thank you for reading till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry But my Computer has been acting up. I wanted to update sooner. 

I would also like to give a warm welcome to my new beta-reader 'Havenoname'.

I'm taking down the chart's...

Also I'm using 'New Found Glory's' song 'All Down Hill From Here'. To anyone who wants to say that American music in a fanfic based on a Japanese manga is stupid... more than once did the book it self refer to American movies and such. And there's a reason for all the American things later on.

I can't think of anything else to say except for that I'm not quitting any of my fanfics. It's just that this one takes a little more that the others...

One last thing is that bold letters are going to be used for English.

Now where did I leave off...

* * *

Night fell and the bus ride was quiet as Keitaro fell asleep along with his infant son who was in the baby seat next to him on his right. To his left Shinobu's eye's grown heavy, and across from them Naru and Mitsune where starting to doze off. Naru looked over to Keitaro who was swaying back and forth from the bus keeping a tight grip on the baby seat. 

_"Poor guy must really need the rest."_

She thought with a smile. The bus made a hard turn making Keitaro's head fall onto Shinobu's shoulder as she blushed a hard red.

"What is he doing!?"

Naru was about to get up when Mitsune grabbed her.

"He can't help it so let him be."

"But he's all over Shinobu!"

"I d-don't mind it..."

Shinobu said blushing harder because she could feel his breath on her arm.

"B-but..." Naru started until Mitsune cut her off.

"Oh fine! If it bothers you that much than we can try and switch places."

The bus made another hard turn as Keitaro fell back off of Shinobu. Mitsune took her place next to Keitaro as Shinobu took a vacant set next to Kayato. Naru now sat alone across from them as the bus turned again and Keitaro fell back to Mitsune who let his head rest on her lap. Kayato started to wake as Keitaro's arm pulled off from the side of the baby seat but Shinobu calmed him back to sleep.

_"Look at those two! There letting him paw all over them!"_

Naru crossed her arms and looked out the windows and fell asleep. As the bus stopped Keitaro yawned and started to get up but found that Mitsune had her arm resting on him. Slowly he moved her and looked out the window.

"Hey wake up we're back."

Everyone stretched as he put a blanket over the baby seat. They hurried up the steps to escape the cold and into the rokujo of the dorm. Keitaro looked at his watch.  
(Rokujo- a living room)

11:56pm

"Thank you again for the (yawn) hospitality."

With that they all made way for their rooms. Keitaro made his futon after putting his son in his crib. He snuggled under the blankets as he went over everything about his day. His eye's became heavy as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

part-2

It was 3:08am when Keitaro woke up. He looked over to Kayato's crib to make sure he was asleep. It has been awhile since he bathed. And since he couldn't go back to sleep and the fact he would have the hot springs to himself he got up, grabed his head set and made his way out. First he stopped at the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of sake. Next he changed in the locker room before he settled himself into the hot water. He let himself sink deeper into the water so the cold air wouldn't hit him.

"It maybe summer but the nights have been getting cooler lately." He said out loud as he opened the bottle of sake and took a gulp as he placed his head set on. "Now is my time to relax and unwind before I have to study."

Little did he know that he wasn't the only one up at that time. Up on the rooftops Motoko was finishing her early morning practices. She put down her sword as she wiped off the sweat from her brow. Thinking that she should wash off before returning to bed she left to the locker room and unchanged. As she stepped into the water she heard a man singing in english.

**"you're hiding something, cuz it's burning through your eyes**

** I try to get it out but all I hear from you are lies**

** I can tell you're going through the motions figured you were writing out your part once again we're playing off emotion which one of us will burn until the end?"**

Not seeing were he was, she drew her sword and started slowly into the water.

**Catalyst, you insist to pull me down, You contradict the fact that you still want me around, and it's all downhill from here"**

From the other side of a rock she saw his arm reach out and take a bottle. Slowly she looked over to find Keitaro who sank down to his neck and was lost in his music. With a smug grin she used the tip of her blade to lift his head set off his head.

"Urashima!"

With a small jolt he raised back up to his waist and looked up at her with his fogged up glasses. Motoko was relieved to find he had a towel wrapped around his lower half.

"Shinobu informed me of your returning. And now I find you this early in the morning drinking! What kind of father are you!?"

Keitaro just let out a deep sigh as he sunk back down into the water.

"This is the only time I'll get to rest before the day..." He looked back up at her to see she still had a stern face. "You want me to get out don't you?"

Motoko thought hard about his comment as she moved to the other side of the hot springs.

"This goes against everything I believe in so you better not try anything. Or your I'll keep you from ever having another child. Understand!"

Keitaro gave a small gulp.

"G-got it"  
_"Why didn't I just stay at Enya's?"_

Motoko settled herself were she could not be seen if he did turn around. Taking a pail she started to rinse her hair.

"This is better than the one room I lived in." She heard him say. "Back then we had a bathhouse that was shared by the whole apartment. We finally started taking our baths around this time so no one would walk in on us."

_"We? Us? He must mean his wife"  
_She just kept quite not really wanting to talk but she felt she had a question that needed to be answered.

"Why did you run?"

"Hm?" Keitaro started to look back but then thought better of it as he took a cloth and started to wash his face.

"That day on the roof why did you run? Why not fight and show some courage?"

"Well... you had a sword and I didn't. You would have cut me into ribbons and my son would be an orphan so... running was the best choice for me."

"It still seems cowardly."

"I would have fought bravely, and died quickly... and there really was no reason to fight you."

A silence came over them as Keitaro took another drink of the sake.

"But if you had a reason then you would fight... wouldn't you?"

"Well I... I mean if I REALLY had to then... yes I would. Back when me and Nami where dating we were on our way home when a guy tried to mug us."

"What did you do?" Motoko was looking back over to him showing some interest in his story.

"He pulled a knife and tried to grab her arm so I took him by the neck and threw him to the ground. Thats when he pulled out a gun. I tried to wrestle it away before he shoot me in the leg. Lucky for us a cop showed up. So the guy took off running.

Motoko turned herself around.

"You could have been killed but you fought to protect your wife. You fooled me Urashima. I had you imaged as a coward."

_"Wife? We were never married... guess I should just let her think that for now"  
_"Well I could never forgive myself if I did nothing and she got hurt. I guess in the end I wanted to protect the one I loved most. I was willing to die before I let anything happen to her. The same would be for Kayato. Heck I'd face a whole gang of Yakuza if I had to! Umm... well as unlikely as that would be... You still get the idea right."

Keitaro finished as he started to scrub his arms. Motoko moved back to where she was.

_"Humf... He's willing to risk his life for the people he cares about the most. I guess even a perverted man like him has some honor to his name."_

Thats when she felt her hart skip a beat making her blush.

"W-what in the hell was that!?"

"Hey Motoko I..."

"WHAT!?" She screamed turning fully around only to find he was standing up with the towel that was once around his waist, now on his head giving her a full view of his... manhood. Her face light up bright red as she reached for her sword.

"I'm... getting out..."

"U-URASHIMA!!!"

"WHY!?"

Keitaro took a deep breath and dove under the water as Motoko charged at him. Stepping where he was last she found no trace of him until she herd the doors to the changing room open.

_"He's a sly one too... I'll give him that as well..."_

"I won't castrate you this time!" Motoko called out as Keitaro made his way back to his room holding his clothes. Entering his room he plopped himself down on his futon. His clock read 3:57am rolling over he closed his eye's.

"Motoko reminds me of Nami's feminist friends. They're okay once you get past the tough parts."

With that he slowly fell back to sleep.

* * *

part-3

Naru awoke to someone knock at her door. Looking at her alarm clock it read 7:20am. Putting on her robe she answered it to find Haruka looking very angry at her.

"Listen Naru usually I wouldn't think too much of you or Motoko's lose cannon attitudes but this time its my nephew and his son. They're already going through a hard time as it is and Keitaro doesn't need you two acting the way you are."

"But Haruka he..."

"He what? What did he do to you?" Haruka kept a calm but angry look on her face.

"He saw me naked, flashed Shinobu, a-and..."

"He didn't know this place changed to a girls dorm. You chased him AND his son around when he was mostly naked. So if you stop and think about it none of it is really his fault."

Naru just looked at the floor. She knew she was right.

"But since you helped bring him back for me I'll let it slip for now. If you come down to the rokujo I have an announcement to make." Haruka said leaving Naru to herself.

* * *

The girls sat and waited for Haruka. Keitaro was taking a little longer to get to the meeting because he was getting Kayato's bottle ready. Motoko sat between Su, and Naru who was trying to think of why Haruka would call a meeting. 

"Did Haruka talk to you about Keitaro?" Asked Naru to Motoko.

"Yes, she said to use better judgment before acting out on him. What about you?"

"Mostly the same thing."

Just as Keitaro entered the room with Kayato in his arms Motoko's face went from normal, to red in a flash. This cought Naru's, and the other girls' attention.

"Motoko whats wrong?" Asked Su.

"Wrong!? Nothing is wrong! What makes you thing anything was wrong?"

Keitaro started to blush a little as he went to speak.

"Oh h-hey Motoko."

Motoko just kept silent as she tried not to show her face. Keitaro took a seat between Shinobu and Kitsune who looked at him with suspecting eye's.

"Everything okay with you and Mokoto? I didn't think you two had any kind of chemistry between ya." Kitsune said in a sly voice hoping to get whatever it was out in the open but not thinking it would lead to a bad situation.

Keitaro looked nervously at Motoko who's face was now not just red from embarrassment, but also from trying not to grab her sword. Shinobu look back and forth from Motoko and her Sempai trying to think of a way to keep another major incident from happening.

"Um, S-Sempai how about you and me take Kayato and..."

"YES...um lets go do that!"

As they left the room and to the front of the Inn they barely head him say "You're a life saver..." as Kayato giggled in his arms.

Motoko watched to make sure they where out of hearing range before she jumped and grabed Kitsune by the collar.

"How DARE you imply such a thing!"

Kitsune started to sweat as she kept a smile on her face. "Come on Motoko he's not that bad of a catch. He's broke in, and kinda cute, and from what I seen a hard worker. You just have to put aside the fact he has a son and is a second year ronin." Motoko face turned redder. Red to the point where everone thought she was going to burst.

"I-I DON'T THINK OF HIM IN THAT WAY!!!" Motoko screamed as she let Kitsune lose as she dropped onto the floor.

"Then why did you blush like that?" To bad for Motoko was that Kitsune wasn't going to let up.

"T-that's not any of your concern!" Naru stepped between the two.

"He didn't try anything with you? Did he?" She said with suspicion.

"NO!!! I-I mean... he didn't do anything. I'm just coming down with a cold thats all. I think after this I'm going to rest for awhile."

Su jumped on Motoko's back.

"Cold? From when you got up to practice this morning?"

Lucky thing for her Su slept with her at night. And her knowing she was up and nothing else gave her the perfect alaby for her little white lie.

"Yes, maybe I should be more cautious in the future." With that Su jumped off her and back onto the couch as the rest joined her.

"I'll go get Keitaro, and Shinobu before Haruka shows up." Said Naru as she left to where they last said they would be. As she exited she saw on the steps Shinobu sitting next to Keitaro who bounced his son on his knee. Kayato kept smiling and reaching for him as he would stop and kiss his nose every time. Shinobu giggled. Naru stopped and watched them as she smiled.

"I always loved baby's."

"Really? I didn't think a girl your age would like to put up with one."

"No I don't mind them at all. I kind of want one..." then she blushed. "N-not anytime soon..."

"I get it don't worry..."

Before Naru could call to them Haruka was coming up the steps. She was carrying a large amount of papers and a box.

"Now will everyone come with me..." She said in her usual calm tone of voice.

* * *

Again everyone sat in the rokujo. Motoko was now calm as everyone took their previous seats. 

"Well I'll keep it short and to the point." Haruka said handing keitaro the pile of paper's. "Grandma faxed me the deed to the Hinata House. I'm no longer going to be the house mother... Keitaro is taking over."

Keitaro looked over the paper's as he held Kayato. He didn't notice that the girls were looking at him with shocked looks.

"I-it's all here..."

"Y-you can't be serious! A man in charge of a girls dorm." Naru was dumbfounded by what was just said.

"It works for him Naru." Kitsune said standing next to Haruka. "He'll have a place to live while he goes to school, and..."

"But what about use? He's a HE! HE can't be our new landlord!" Naru exclaimed as she stood up.

"B-but Naru-sempai he's not a bad person." Shinobu started. "It's like what Kitsune said. He's a hard worker and everything. Motoko please!"

For a second Motoko was dazed by the news. The man who was just staying till he was back and on his feet was now the landlord. And it was the same, and first guy she had seen naked.

"Motoko!?" Shinobu continued.

"Hu? Umm... right I don't find him being the landlord a bad thing. He may be a pervert. But a pervert with some morals and strangest"  
_"Besides I want to know more about this one... there's something about him that's starting to come out."_

Naru's mouth hung open from what she heard.

"Well... so its settled. Keitaro is taking over the Hinata House."

Naru was about to protest more but found herself speechless as the girl begin to welcome the two with no upsettings. After a little party held in the favor of the father and son they all headed back to their rooms. Naru closed her door and plopped herself down on a pillow that was on her floor.

"I can't believe he's the new landlord! It just seems wrong but like everyone says... he'll have a place to call home."

Resting her head back down she heard voices through the floor boards.

"Thanks again for your help Mitsune. I promise I'll keep up with all my new duties as your landlord."

"Don't worry too much about it."

Naru head jerked back up.

"That's right his room is under mine. Hm... the two of them have been getting along since the first day he showed up... are they starting to become a couple?"

She then moved herself to where she could hear them better.

"No really thank you. I now have a place to stay and if I budget the bills right I may even have some kind of income."

"Well look at you! Already making plans. Just don't forget to clean the hot spring sometime tonight."

"AW, MAN!!!"

Naru smirked.

"Not even a day and he complaining. Yeah, some landlord."

"Fine..." Keitaro continued. "But Um... Well when I'm done I was thinking... we could you know go do something?"

Now Naru heard what she wanted. "I knew it! They had something going on!"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Mitsune asked as Kayato could be heard giggling.

"Well... It doesn't have to be." Keitaro said in a nervous voice. Mitsune gave a deep sigh as she could be heard making her way to his window.

"Listen...Keitaro I..."

"You don't want to go do you?"

"I-I do but... as friends. You're a great guy don't get me wrong. It takes a lot of strength for a single person to make there way and keep such good care of a little baby... but..."

"But?"

"(sigh) Me getting involved with you means... I would have to be ready to become a part of... him." a long silent froze the air. "And I'm just not ready for that just yet."

"Oh... I-I just thought you..."

Mitsune giggled a bit.

"Hey we can be friends for as long as you're willing to put up with a girl who can out drank a sailor."

They both laughed at this point.

"Okay then, I'll get right to it! Then we can take off to get something to drink."

"Oh so you can also pay me back for that bottle of sake you took?"

"Oh come on!" Keitaro exclaimed as Kayato giggled again

"It's only fair! Now get to your chores! I'll look after your son for now"  
As Naru heard Keitaro exit the room she sat back up. She walked to her window and looked out at the city.

"So they are just friends. I guess thats kinda sad but... why do I feel some kind of relief?"

* * *

More Authors notes 

I think nows an ok place to stop for now. I'll work on the next chapter over my Christmas break so I should be ready by New Years... hopefully...

As for my other fanfic I'll update that before the weekend... hopefully...

Till next time...

Oh one more thing... reviews are more than welcomed. They help me improve so please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

A Fathers Love  
Chapter-7  
How Things are going

* * *

Update time! 

I wanted to update 'Times Up' but I lost the file. I'll update it sometime next week I hope...

**Bold lettering are for when people speak English. **

Ok lets do this!

* * *

Keitaro wiped the sweet from his brow as he put the cleaning equipment back. Looking at his work he gave a smile. Taking down the 'Cleaning do not enter!' sign down he went to the kitchen and grabbed an energy drink. Gulping it down as he went back up stairs to change for his first night out in a long time. Before he entered his room he felt his cell-phone vibrate in his pocket. Checking the caller-ID it read 'Haitani'. Going back down the stairs he answered his phone. 

"Hello"

"Hey! Me and Shirai wanted to know if you and Enya could meet up with us at the 'Red wood Bar'.

"That sounds great! Oh um... Is it ok if I bring someone else?"

"Bring someone else? Oh! Hey Shirai! Keitaro took our advice and started dating again!"

"Great!" Called back Shirai from the background.

"NO! It's just a friend."

"Oh...ya right... Is this friend a girl?"

"Yea..."

"She have friends?"

"...Thats all you two think about. Isn't it?"

"Come on Kei! We got you and Nami together. You could try and get us a date or two."

"I have! Mae and Sae! You took them to the beach and accidentally ripped off their tops in front of everybody."

"Oh ya... anyway hows Kayato?"

"Doing great! He should be walking soon. Oh man wait till I tell you about where I live! Your going to FLIP!"

"Really now? Just hurry on up. You have a babysitter?"

"I'll find one. I'll call Enya and tell him to meet us there. See ya."

"See ya man! Bye!"

Closing the phone he sat on the steps and started to lightly bang his head on the railing.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! You should have listened to yourself and waited a little longer to date again! At least Mitsune wants to go as friends. I... just don't think I'm ready for anything like that again. At least for a while."

* * *

( A flashback to Naru when Keitaro was still cleaning the hot-springs)

Naru stepped back from her window. Her thoughts still clouded from her eavesdropping.

"I could have swore Keitaro and Mitsune had something between them. She's been protecting him since he showed up. I guess she just felt sorry for the guy."

Thats when their night out came to mind.

"I still have my doubts about him. And knowing how Mitsune gets... letting the two go alone just doesn't seem right."

With that in mind she walked down to the landlords room and entered to find Mitsune who changed into a blue tank-top, Dark blue denim cargo shorts, and black slip-on shoes. She fixed her hair to show her face and eyes more. It was simple but it looked nice on her none the less. Naru closed the door behind her as Mitsune checked on Kayato. Her perfume filled the room.

"Hey Mitsune. You look dressed up. Where are you off to?" Naru tried to throw off the fact she was listening in before.

"Keitaro's taking me out to get drinks after he's done with the hot-springs." Mitsune said holding a stuffed toy over Kayato's crib as he tried to grab it.

"Really? So you wouldn't mind if I came along?" Mitsune looked at her friend with suspicion as she put the toy next to Kayato.

"Oh so you want to tag along? It's up to him. so if you want to go then ask him."

"I doubt he'll mind. I'll pay for my own drinks."

"I still think you should ask him. It's going on noon so he should be ready soon. "

"(Sigh) Fine I'll see if it's ok with him." Naru's words were filled with annoyances as she sat on the floor and waited for Keitaro to return.

* * *

The clock read 12:07pm when Keitaro entered his room only to be surprised to find Naru waiting for him. 

"Keitaro, Mitsune said you two where heading out. Can I come?" Asked Naru.

Keitaro look at her trying to find her hidden purpose for wanting to go.

"Y-you sure?"

"Ya! I-I think we should get to know each other better. It would help us become freinds."

Keitaro looked her in the eye. He felt there was another reason for her to want to come but he thought it would be a good idea for them to try and get along.

"Sure. get ready I'll be down in a few minuets."

With that both girls exited his room. Naru went up to her room. Looking though a pile of clothes she put on a green hoody that read 'Salem', gray sweet pants, and white, kinda dirty looking gym shoes. With a quick spray of perfume she grabbing a brush she ran it though her hair as she meet Mitsune in the rokujo. She didn't really care if she looked dressy or not. She just wanted to make sure the two wouldn't try to leave without her. After a couple of minutes they heard Keitaro coming down the stairs.

Looking back both their jaws dropped. He combed his hair into a long, shaggy look that almost covered his eye's, and glasses which had been switched to a smaller sleeker pair. He wore a red, plaid, button down shirt that was open with a white, wife-beater under it. His jeans were faded, with holes in the knees, held up with a brown leather belt, and he had tan work boots on. At first the two thought he was another person. The clothes, and new hair made him look like he was from America. Giving a smile he continued down the stars. His cologne wisped though the room, the smell making both the girls blush slightly.

"Hey!" He said stopping at the foot of the steps. "I just have to wait on Shinobu, and Motoko. I asked them to babysit for me."

* * *

Motoko sat in her room with a thermometer under her tongue. Taking it out she looked at it with a hint of relief.

"It is a cold! Thank goodness... I thought I really was starting to... fall in love with him." The image of Keitaro naked in the hot-springs popped in her mind making her blush. "AH! STOP THAT!" She screamed grabbing her head.

"Um... Motoko?" Shinobu said in a worried tone.

"I NOT IN LO... Oh yes S-Shinobu what is it?"

"Keitaro-Sempai wants to know if we can babysit for him. Should I tell him you can't help?"

"B-babysit? I don't know anything about baby's."

"I can take care of Kayato. You and Su can help me if I need anything."

Motoko looked way for a second before answering.

"Fine! I'll help if I can. But were is he going? Shouldn't he be studying for school?"

"He's going out with Mitsune, and Naru. (Giggle) He said he needs to take some time off from studying before he passes out from an overload."

Again Motoko looked any.

"_He's going out with Mitsune, AND Naru? What's he up to? I hope he doesn't mislead my judgment of him. He still seems a little perverted... but he has something about him under the surface that I'm hoping to find out." _

"Motoko?" again Shinobu showed worry for her friend."

"Hu?"

"We should go and see Keitaro-Sempai so he can get going."

"R-right." The two left Motoko's room to find Keitaro. Entering the rokujo they entered to see Keitaro dressed up to leave. Both girls blush matched Mitsune's, and Naru's.

"Thanks for doing this. If you see Su tell her she can help out. Where is she any..."

"HEY KEITARO!!!" Su exclamed Jump-Kicking Keitaro on the side of the head.

"BARF!" Was the only thing he could get out before hitting the ground.

"SU!" The rest of the girls cried out.

"What? I wanted to say hi!" Su exclaimed with an innocent look.

"If thats hello, I'd hate to see a goodbye..." Keitaro said with a light smile as he got up and dusted himself off. "Ok I left the bottle ready in the fridge. My cell-phone number is on the fridge. He's also starting to crawl around more so you have to keep a sharp eye on him. Also..."

"You can trust use Sempai." Shinobu said cutting him off. "We won't let you down."

Keitaro smiled at the three.

"Than I'm leaving Kayato in your care." He said grabbing his brown leather coat. "Thank you again for doing this. I'll have to find a way to repay you guys." Shinobu, and Motoko blushed again as The other three left for a night on the town.

* * *

The Bus ride to the 'Red Wood Bar' seemed long and quite. As they entered the bar Haitani waved them to a rounded booth in the back as Shirai, and Enya looked over the drink menus. The dimly light bar looked a little rough and tumble. The Walls were wood paneled on top with a black wallpaper bottom. The floor was a dark red stained wood. The seats, and stools were black leather, and the tables matched the floor in color. Around the bar each person looked a little shady than the others who were sitting around and talking to each other laughing and drinking. The dance floor was starting to fill as the jukebox started to play. Some pool tables where on the left of the bar where people played and started to dance to whatever was playing as others hung over the arcade games that lined the back wall. The bartender waved and called out to Keitaro who waved back as they walked over and sat with the rest of their party. After a quick introduction Naru sat between Mitsune, and Keitaro who was next to Haitani. A young looking waitress with short blond hair, and light brown eyes that had freckles around them and her nose came to take their order. 

"Hey Keitaro honey! Long time no see. And Enya you look like your doing good for yourself." Then she looked over at Haitani, and Shirai who sat next to each other with a stern look be before she broke into a smile. "YOU two better be on your best behavior or I'll get Ouji to kick ya out again." The two jokingly look down with sad faces and said "Yes Beniko".

Both Naru, and Mitsune looked at the waitress with annoyances as she took out her note book.

"**So whats ya poison?**"

"**I'll stick with a beer if ya be so kind.**" Enya said with a smile.

"**I'll have a Shochu please**" Haitani called out.  
(Shochu- Its like Vodka but sweeter.)

"**Same I'll have... the same as Haitani.**" Shirai said looking over at Keitaro to see if he said it right.

"**I'll have a beer with a sake to wash it down.**" Keitaro said with a laugh.

"I'll Have just a sake" Mitsune said looking at the guys surprised to find that they all knew English. Naru shared the same felling.

Then Beniko looked at Naru.

"Can I see some ID please?"

Naru's annoyances with the the waitress was starting to grow as she dug though her purse. Handing the ID to the waitress who looked at it than looked at naru with a smile.

"Would you like a soda or water?" she asked.

"Water!" Naru said crossing her arms like a two year old who didn't get her way.

As Beniko walked away to get the drinks the group of guys looked Naru with puzzlement.

"How old are ya?" Enya finally asked.

Naru looked at him with anger. "Thats rude ask!" she snapped.

"Hey sorry just gets me that ya come to a bar if ya can't drink."

Naru looked down at the table. "I'm seventeen..."

"Seventeen? **Damn Keitaro you trying to put me back in prison!**" Enya said starting to blend into English in anger.

"**She wanted to come! Besides I won't have let her get any liquor.**" Keitaro reassured him. Naru Looked at Enya trying to put together what he just said. Her English was rusty so she missed what he said about prison. Mitsune didn't know a lick of English so she just sat waiting to be part of the conversation. Thats When Keitaro looked at her and smiled.

"You look nice."

She blushed "Thanks..."

Naru then gave Mitsune a little nudge as Beniko came back with their drinks. Then she put down the food menus down before waiting on another table.

"Your going to like the food here. The cook here is amazing." Keitaro said smiling at the two girls. The rest of the guy looked at them also with friendly smiles as they looked though the menus. But still Naru didn't trust them. Her instance told her to keep a tight guard on the group before they tried anything. She looked over at Enya who just gave her a quick smile before taking a drink.

"Try the unaju its pretty good."

"I think we could all split a mixed sushi dish." Mitsune said showing the rest of the guys.

"Hey that sounds great! You like sukiyaki? I usally get two cause 'Big boy' here likes to eat off mine." Haitani said as Shirai playfuly pushed his arm.

"I'M NOT FAT!"

"I never said you where fat... just big." Haitani laughed as Shirai pushed him again. Keitaro rolled his eye's as Mitsune and Enya started laughing too. Naru Just watched everything unfold. She then looked at her friend Mitsune.

"_How can she do this? Just hang out with a bunch of people she doesn't know. Yet still have a good time_ _and blend in? Why am I so jealous of her for that?" _

* * *

(More Dumb Notes)

Oh god I just wanted this chapter done!

Happy New Years Everyone.

Next chapter I'm hoping to get to Get book one OVER WITH!!! So its going to be longer... A LOT longer than I like to... Still I don't want to put in ten chapters and still not have this part of it done.

Other that asking for you to R&R thats it.

Good night...

(passes out)


	8. Chapter 8

A Fathers love

Chapter- 8

Warming up

* * *

Sorry but things are always going against me... 

I'm trying...really I am!

This it how it's going to happen. Next time I update this chapter is going to be added to Chapter-7. Then Chapter-8 well replace the note I left. I would do it now but I'm moving again... and that suck for me and you the reader.

Sorry

On... with the show...

* * *

Shinobu took a deep breath as she opened the door to her managers room. She peeked into the crib as Kayato slept silently. 

"_Sempai said he would repay us." _The image of him coming down from the stairs came to her mind._ "Maybe he could take me out so I can get that new school uniform I seen for sale." _

Motoko waited at the door as Shniobu quietly slid a blanket onto Kayato and crept out.

"We could be lucky. He might just sleep the whole night."

Motoko gave a slight nod in agreement. Slowly they started back down but to bad for them Su wanted to play.

"WEE!!!" She cried out as she jumped onto Motoko's back And grabbed her hair.

"AH! OW! GET OFF!! GET OFF!!!"

Motoko screamed out as she fell backward. Shinobu jaw just dropped as Kayato could be heard crying in the other room.

"Oh! Now he's crying! Motoko go get a bottle, and Su... um... go get a... taco!"

"I'll get Right on it!" Su said as she hopped away.

"What do we need a taco for?" Motoko asked in confusion.

"We don't just need to keep her busy. Now we need that bottle!"

Motoko hurried down to the kitchen as Shinobu went to Kayato and tried to settle him back down.

"Shh... its ok. Shh..." She said as she rocked him back and forth.

"Shinobu I got the bottle." Motoko handed her the bottle.

"It's ice cold! We have to warm it up." Shinobu said putting Kayato back in his crib.

"How hot?"

"I'll sh..."

"I GOT THE TACO!" Su happily, and loudly announced as she stuffed the taco in Shinobu's mouth as she let out a "Merrrfffff!". This made Kayato giggle as she spat back out the taco.

"T-THAT WAS... Su could you... just wait here and if anything happens let us know.

"Sure!"

Su sat next to the crib and stared at it like a watch dog. Shinobu followed Motoko down to the kitchen as they put the bottle to heat on the stove. Su then came running down.

"Kayato starting to smell bad!"

"Oh don't tell me..." Motoko started.

"Where... did Sempai say he left the dippers?" Shinobu asked holding her forehead.

* * *

_"The guys where right! The food here is great!" _Naru thought as she took another bite. She didn't want to let out the fact that she was starting to have fun. She then looked over at Keitaro who took small drinks from his beer as he talked to Haitani, and Enya. She was about to ask him a question about how he knew about the bar when Beniko sat at the end next to Enya. 

"Hey Keitaro I get off in about ten minuets. You mind if I hang with you guys afterwards?" She asked not noticing the deadly glares she was getting from the other girl at the table.

"Sure!" Keitaro said with a grin.

"Hey what happened to staying after school and getting ready for the exams?"

"I just can't find the time."

Mitsune look over at the waitress as she continued to chat with Keitaro. She finally asked the question.

"So did you two date?"

Both Beniko and Keitaro stop at looked at her.

"Us? Haha..." Beniko started as she blushed and got up from the table. "No we meet around his first year of cram school. He was taking his exams for the first time. He sat next to me on the first day and we just started talking. We've been friends since then."

"So your also taking the Tokyo-U exams too?" asked Naru.

"Me? No I passed."

A moment of silence before both Naru, and Mitsune exclaimed "WHAT?"

"Yep I'm a sophomore at Tokyo University. I still keep my job here cause I love it."

"She passed with top percentile!" Keitaro said with as he looked up at Beniko. Making her blush more.

"Realy!? What percentile?" Naru ask.

"69..."

"Wow!"

"I-if you excuse me I have to get back to work." Beniko left to the bar. Her face redder than when she first sat down.

"Whats with her?" Mitsune asked as she watched her.

"She kinda modest about the whole thing." Keitaro said taking another sip of his sake.

The next song on the jukebox started. Enya started to sway to the beat.

"Hey I can dance to this!" He then looked at Naru. "You there! Stand up! If your to tall I don't want to dance with ya."

Naru blushed a hard red as Mitsune got up.

"Go on Naru!" She said as she took her arm and pulled her out of the booth. Naru looked back at the table as Enya lead her off to the dance floor.

"I-I can't dance." Naru said trying to find a way out.

"Don't worry none. Just let your body move with the music." Enya said as he took her hand and spun her in place. "Just let your self go."

Haitani Started to blush as he made his way out of the booth.

"U-um... M-Mitsune would you like to come and dance with me?"

Mitsune at first looked surprised but smiled at him for his courage.

"Sure..."

She than lead him next to Enya, and Naru. Keitaro and Shirai looked at each other before Shirai moved away from him.

"It's going to take a few more drinks for that to happen..."

A few drinks later...

Shirai held Keitaro up in the air by his waist as they spun around in a circle. Everyone in the bar laughed at the sight. After setting Keitaro down they started to dance the tango. Beniko then came up from behind and took over the dance.

"It's good to see Keitaro back into the swing of thing." Haitani said as he and Mitsune sat back at there both.

"He was always like this?" Naru asked as she joined the table with Enya following her.

"No not really. Back when we first might him he was a lifeless, nerdy, loser who still had a crush on a girl from years ago who must have a husband and kids by now. Heck the old him would have never had the stones to talk to a girl like Beniko. So shy and dumb..." Haitani answered.

"Ya, till we had him meet Nami. She took off the blinders that kept him in the past and now he's makes new friends left and right. Heck we would be a different hangout every weeknight!" Shirai added.

"I met him here at this very bar. He stopped this big, ugly, dude from breaking me in half. The idiot couldn't take the fact I was a better pool player than he was." Said Enya.

"So who was this Nami girl?" Naru asked as she looked back to the dance floor. Keitaro and Beniko finished their dance and she was heading to the bar as Keitaro went to the juke-box.

"Nami? She wa..."

"HEY GET OFF ME!!!"

Everyone's attention went to Beniko. A large muscular man had grabbed her and was trying to pulling her into his lap. His almost equally large friends laughed.

"Come on baby! I just want to talk." He said pulling harder and letting her try and run before pulling again.

"Ya talk haha" One of the other's said.

Thats when a cue-ball the head of the guy who had hold of Beniko making him let go. Beniko ran behind the bar as the bar tender started to call the cops.

"Leave her lone!" Keitaro called out as he stood next to one of the pool tables holding another ball in his hand.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I'LL KILL YOU YA LITTLE SH--"

"Just walk out the door... before I make you crawl out."

The man laugh along with the three of his friends.

"I'd like to see to try."

"Bring it!" Keiarto eye's darken as he held the ball tighter.

With that the man lunged forward at Keitaro who just waited for the right time.

* * *

(Back at the dorms)

The girls set Kayato on the changing table in Keitaro's room as they held their noses.

"We can't just leave him in that diaper. We have to change him." Shinobu said.

"I don't know how! I thought you knew!" Said Motoko

"I umm... I thought you would do it so I can make his dinner.

"Your looking for a way out!"

"Umm...Whats burning?" Asked Su.

"ACK! THE BOTTLE!"

Shinobu took off down stairs alone with Su leaving Motoko with the infant who was starting to cry from being in the dirty diaper.

"_We can't leave him like that! You have to do this Motoko..."_

Slowly she pulled at the sides till they came lose. The sight made her want to vomit.

"HOW? How can there be so much?"

As she went for a clean diaper Kayato started to let lose as a stream of wizz shot in the air hitting Motoko.

"AH!!! STOP YOU (Gargle)... AH THATS SICK!"

"I had to though it away... AH MOTOKO!!!"

Shinobu ran to Kayato and held the diaper up over his boyhood as Motoko spat and puked

"H-he peed in... I swallowed some...(Puke)"

"Your PUKING all over Keitaro's room!"

Su looked at Kayato's diaper and held her mouth.

"EWW!!! We should give him a bath!" Su exclaimed before taking away Kayato and ran out.

"SU WAIT!" But Shinobu was to late as Su was off with Kayato. She then looked at the room and the now passes out Motoko. "(sigh) I really need to clean this before Keitaro comes home."

With that she dragged Motoko to the futon as she grabbed a mop and bucket to clean the sick mess that was left. Just as she was in the middle of finishing the job as Su came back up.

"All done with the bath."Su said as she tried to wake motoko

"Good." Shinobu watched as Motoko waked. "Where is he so we can feed him."

"Ok I go get him."

That left the room in silents until both Shinobu And Motoko said...

"WHAT? YOU LEFT HIM IN THE TUB!!!"

"No! The Hot Springs."

Both girls looked at each other before running for the springs. Bursting into the Springs they saw no sign of Kayato.

"H-he's gone..." Motoko

"Sempai's go-going to..." Shinobu

"You think Kayato's..." Su

"START LOOKING!!!" All the girls at once cried as they dove into the water fully dressed and started searching.

* * *

(The Red Wood Bar)

Keitaro watched as a man twice his size charged at him. He knew that he wanted to crush him, turn him into a blood pool. But to keitaro, all he had to do was wait for the right...

"_Now!"_

Keitaro threw the ball in his hand into the air before jumping up and kicking it like a soccer player as the ball traveled right into the muscle bound mans nose making him fall backward and onto a table, breaking it as he held his bloody nose.

"H-hey you can't do that!"

"Lets rip that little shit up!" The three others got up from the table. All just a bit smaller than their knocked out buddy. Keitaro reached behind him and took a pool-cue off from the table as he ready himself again. The three charged just like there fallen friend. This made Keitaro smile.

"_Can they make this away easier?"_

The first of the goons pulled back his fist, ready to strike. Keitaro held the pool-cube like a spier before ramming the end into his attackers solar plexus making him stumble backward, spinning the cue Keitaro continued to hit him in his right temple before tripping him by whacking his ankle. The next attacker grabbed a bottle off from a table and swung at his head. Keitaro held up the cue as the bottle broke, glass spraying over his face as small pieces fell into his shirt, cutting him little by little. Fount-kicking him he spun around, jumped, and bashed his attacker on the top of his head. Keitaro looked for the last man before he noticed his shadow was way bigger then he remembered. Looking behind him a huge man, bigger than the one trying to hurt Beniko stood there holding the first attackers by there collars. The man that tried to hurt Beniko over his shoulder. He gave Keitaro a big smile as Beniko walked out from behind him.

"Thanks Sugar... we got it from here. Ouji could you be a doll and throw out and trash."

Ouij just nodded his head before dragging the would be bad-asses out the back. Keitaro looked over to the rest of his party. Naru and Mitsune had looks on there faces that would make you think they seen a ghost. There whole bodies where pale, there eyes looked like they were about to fall out of there skulls. But as for the guy they cheered and ran up to him and patting his back.

"You showed those dummies what happens when they try and mess with our hang out." Shirai said as he walked with Keitaro back to the table.

"Ya you just... IT WAS JUST THE COOLEST!" Haitani Started to throw punches as he followed.

"You look like your getting sloppy though. I'll try and see if I can get us a spot in the gym. Enya said as they finally made it back to the table.

Naru who was still in shock, looked at Keitaro has he grunted in pain, shifting from side to side because of the glass in his shirt.

"_Who is this guy? He can kick the crap out of those guys but from the day I meet him he's never raised a hand on any of us. Even that night he was going to leave the dorms for good... he could have done the same to me... but he..." _

"I think we should get home now. I want to get out of these clothes before my skin comes off."

Mitsune finally closed her mouth as they gatherd their stuff and headed out. Beniko stopped Keitaro before he could leave.

"Thanks for that. Haha... I doubt their coming back anytime soon. Looks like I'm going to put in some overtime."

"Hey I couldn't let anyone hurt you. I Couldn't forgive myself if anyone hurt you. I care to much about you."

Beniko looked away so he couldn't see her blush.

"I um... j-just wanted to... to..."

Naru and Mitsune mouths dropped open for the second time that night as Beniko pulled Keitaro to her lips, kissing him with a deep and heavy blush. Keitaro eyes widened in surprise but closed as the kiss continued. As she pulled away her smile reddened her face even more.

"That was your reward." She said as she ran back to the bar and grabbed a broom.

Keitaro started to smile back until Naru cleared her throat. From than on the two girls where silent as the guys kept going on about Keitaro's fight.

* * *

(The Dorms)

"Do you see him!?" Motoko asked Shinobu

"No! Su any luck?"

"Nope... I see nothing" Su said with a sad face

"Keitaro going to be very angry with us!" Shinobu said in tears.

"Maybe we can get him another baby."

"We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" Shinobu cried back.

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Motoko interfered.

They all listened as giggles could be heard.

"I-it's coming from that wall."

They all put there ears up to the door as Kayato could be heard going farther and farther away.

"How are we going to get to him?"Shinobu asked in panic.

"The real Question is... how he got in the walls in the first place?" Motoko said searching the wall.

"Oh I know! I know!" Su stepped in front of Motoko. First she ran her hand against the wall. Then she pushed on a small pebble that opened a small door, no wider that a ventilation shaft.

"H-how did..." Shinobu started.

"Grandma Hina left the blue prints out before she left. I saw this was here and checked it out."

"Where does it lead?" Motoko tried to hurry her up.

"I... don't know. I never went in."

both Shinobu and Motoko grasped their heads in frustration.

"We don't have any other choose. We have to find Kayato before his Urashima comes home." Motoko said as she got on her hands and knees and started in. Shinobu gulped before following with Su right behind her. The three crawled for what seemed minuets before coming to a dead end. Thats when they heard Kayato giggling again. Motoko stopped right in her tracks only to have Shinobu's head bump into her butt. Su doing the same to Shinobu.

"AH! WATCH IT! Did you hear where that came from Motoko." Shinobu said backing up a little so her head was away from her butt.

"I think its..." Motoko put her ear up to the side of the shaft when the wall opened. Crawling out they found themselves in a closet.

"Who's room is this?" Shinobu asked

"I'm not sure." Answered Motoko as she pushed aside some clothes.

As she put her hand down a vibrating feeling started to go up her hand. Pulling her hand back she blushed to find a pair of panties vibrating. Su kick then over to reveal a purple...well (If you don't know what it is than... good for you. Your not a pervert like me!)

"Oh what is this for?" Su asked as she picked it up and put it to her ear. Motoko grabbed it from her and throw it behind her.

"I guess where in Mitsune's room" She said as she opened the door. Kayato's could be heard from the halls.

"There he is! Hurry!" Motoko and Shinobu hurried down the hall as su stayed behind. Both girls stopped to find Keitaro at the top as he picked up Kayato.

"Oh there you guy's are. Thanks again for doing this." Then he looked and the tired faces of the girls. "Sorry, I should have told you he's learning to crawl and walk. I hope he wasn't to much trouble."

Motoko Bite her lip. She didn't want to admit an infant almost had the best of her.

"_Urashima must be strong to put up with that little demon everyday."_

As for Shinobu, she looked at Kayato. Surprised one baby would make her day so troublesome.

"_Sempai you really have to be the strongest man I know. I almost lost it in one night. You do this on a dally basses." _

She was about to say what she thought to him when Su leaped on her back and put something down her shirt. Shinobu blushed as she felt it vibrate.

"AHHH! SU GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!"

Shinobu ran down the halls as Motoko and Su followed in hot pursuit. Keitaro watched in confusion as the three turned the corner.

"What did I leave you in?" He asked his son who was falling asleep in his arms.

Keitaro Opened the door to his room only to step in a pile of something sick.

"OH! W-what the heck?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A hand busts out of the ground as I pull myself up from the grave.**

**"Yawn W-what the hell!? Hey damn it, I'm not dead! Hu? well hello people, I'm making a come back!**

**I'll skip the rest of my dumb, baka notes till the end so...**

**On with the show!"**

* * *

Chapter 9 A fathers love  
School starts... crap...

"Hmm...uh..."

Keitaro woke with a hangover from hell. Looking at his clock it read 3:47am.

"gah... My head wants to blow, and I'm still picking glass out of my skin from that fight. Uh... why do I feel like I'm forgetting... something..."

His face flashed into shock. On the calender was the red mark to remind him that he would start school, and that mark was on that very day.

"CRAP!" Covering his mouth he looked over at Kayato who was still sleeping. "I forgot...s-school starts today!"

Leaping out of his bed he grabbed whatever clean clothes he could find, and made his way downstairs to the indoor shower. Scrubbing his body with one hand, and brushing his teeth with the other he hurried to get himself ready. In the mean time Motoko, Su, and Shinobu awoke to the sounds of running water and pattering of footsteps. All three meet by the bathroom door in there robes.

"Who would take a shower at four in the morning?" Asked Shinobu.

"I think its Urashima but why is he up at this hour?" Motoko asked as Su jumped on her back.

"I have school today. Tell him to please keep it down!"

"Ah!" Both Shinobu, and Motoko exclaimed.

"So thats why Sempai's acting this way."

"Humf! He was out all night drinking and acting like a fool the same night he had to prepare for school! such carelessness displays weakness."

"Aw! My clothes got wet!"

Keitaro's voice was heard as he burst out from the bathroom. A towel was covering him but it did a poor job of it cause all three girls got a good look at his (ahem) 'Goods'. Both Shinobu's, and Motoko's faces where red except for Kaolla's, who just held her hand to her mouth.

"U-URASHIMA...THIS IS THE SECOND TIME IV'E SEEN...YOUR...YOUR..."

Shinobu was speechless until she heard what Motoko said.

"Wait! When did you see his..."

"PREPAR TO DIE URASHIMA!" Motoko raised her sword as Kaolla jumped off her back.

"Motoko please wait!" Shinobu started.

"Motoko!" Keitaro yelped as she swanning her practice sword down at him. In a split second she felt her bokken stop in mid swing. Her eyes widened as Keitaro held the wooden blade between both his palms.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time to go through this!" Keitaro said as he moved the wooden blade away from himself. And started to push through the group of girls until Motoko stepped in front of him and held her bokken to his neck.

"School doesn't start till Seven! Now t-tell me h-how did you do that!"

"Please! I still have to stop at..."

"I challenge you to dual with me Urashima! I was right about you! Your hiding something, and I want to see it now!"

"I think you've seen it when he came out of the bathroom." Su said.

"Actually I think she said it was the second time. Which reminds me...when did you first..." Shinobu started.

"T-THATS NOT WHAT I MENT! Your hiding a true fighter!"

"Motoko I have to leave now so I..."

"Not till you agree to fight me!" Motoko said cutting off Keitaro. Keitaro held his head.

"_First the bar now this! (sigh) I really don't want to fight... but I have get going if I want to make it on time. Ah I know!"_

"Fine but only if you give me time to train." Motoko lowered her blade.

"train?"

"Yes! If you want to make it a fair fight than you have to let me get my strength back. I had to put aside my training to take care of Kayato, and ready for school, so it wouldn't be much of a fair fight on my part. If you give me time to train than I agree to your dual."

Motoko looked him in his eye's. She was looking for any sign that would give her a reason not to trust him. But to her surprise his eye's showed a warmth that took over her body.

"F-fine! You have till tomorrow to ready yourself." She turned away so he, and the other girls couldn't see her blushing. "I'll hold you to this Urashima! You here me!"

"Motoko are you feeling sick again?" Asked Su.

"Y-yes I should lie down before school starts."

"Motoko when did you first see his..." Shinobu started

"Stop asking me that!"

"Shinobu was it bigger that the last time you've seen it?"

"S-SU!"

"Ok I'll ask Motoko."

"SHUT UP!"

"_Good... I bought myself some time."_ Keitaro thought before he flopped to the ground and held his head. "How is it she didn't wake the rest of the residents? Oh that made my head split open..."

* * *

The time read 4:23am as Keitaro was in the kitchen gulping down a pot of coffee and finishing putting his books and other school supples in his backpack. Shinobu poked her head in before entering.

"Sempai your leaving quite early. Do you have a sitter to watch Kayato?"

"Oh hey! Ya shes on her way right now. I have to Pick up my bike from storage, and meet up with everyone before school starts."

"Ah... I make you a lunch to take." She handed him a small box rapped in cloth.

"Thank you Shinobu! I still have to pay you back for last night."

Shinobu blushed. "T-thats ok S-S..."

"I said I would, and I'm going find a way to pay you back."

Keitaro said cutting her off as he started out the door. "Haruka will be up after awhile to watch Kayato till the sitter gets here so its ok if you want to go back to bed."

"T-thats ok Sempai I'll stay with him till then." She replied back with a smile. With that Keitaro headed out the door. Shinobu walk up the stairs to Keitaros room, and gently opened the door. Slowly making her way to Keitaro's bed she covered her self up with the blanket. Looking over at the corner she saw a giant teddy bear.

"I don't remember that being there before." getting back up she walked over to it. She found a note sitting on its lap, she read.

"This came in to the tea shop today after a usual costumer saw Kayato. He made it for him since your dead asleep I left it here.

-Haruka"

"Aww how sweet! heheha its so soft... Kayato will love this." Picking up the teddy bear she went back to Keitaros bed. Taking off her robe, she cuddled with under the covers as she fell asleep.

* * *

Keitaro ran down the steps, and right past the Teashop just as Haruka was leaving. Before she could stop him he was halfway down the next flight of steps leading to the street.

"Hm... I wonder if he had enough sleep?" Turning to head for the inn she was stopped by a older man

"Miss. Haruka?"

"Yes?"

"I was sent by Mrs.Hina Could I speak with you?"

"I have t..."

"It's regarding your Nephews departed lover. I was asked to tell you, and you only in person"

Haruka took a drag from her cigarette. "Well...you going to tell me?"

"I'm sorry but not out here. Could we speak in your shop?"

"Its really that secret?" The man kept silent has he headed for the shop. Haruka followed behind.

His backpack swayed from side to side as he ran down the street. Just as he was sure he was out of sight from the inn before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of nicotine gum and started to chew a piece. He knew he had to quit smoking soon. The only reason he picked it up was because it seemed to calm him when things got to nerve racking. He kinda felt like blaming Haruka for getting him hooked at all. She was the one who gave him his first pack. Just as he started to walk again Enya pulled up in his truck and called him in.

"Hey Kei sorry I forgot ya had school today."

"No its my fault. I should have kept better track of the days."

"So what about the girly's"

"What?"

"Ya know the Crazy chick, and Kitsune. Don't they have to worry about school at all?"

"Kitsune doesn't go, and... oh no!"

"What?"

"I hope Naru can get herself up. We have to get going if I want to get my bike and make it to school on time, also... would you stop calling her 'Crazy girl'."

"ya know I'm playin."

"ya but Naru might not take it that way."

"She needs to get that knot out of her underwear."

"I never heard that one before..." With that the two took off.

* * *

Naru tossed, and turned in her sleep. A guy she had pinned as a weak, perverted, tricky, sneaky, bastard has showed himself as a Strong, helpful, caring, and honest man. It bugged her how she could be so wrong about someone. Still, what about that waitress? The way the two carried on was enough to make her think they were dating. So if that was true, than why did he ask Kitsune out? Than again the two did say they never dated before.

"Grrr... I'm still watching you! Hu?" looking over at her clock she saw a note she wrote to herself saying 'Be ready for school on Friday'. The time read 5:15am

"I-I forgot..." Almost in a blink of an eye she was up and grabbing clothes. Huffing and puffing she looked down at herself only to see she put her dress over the clothes she had on last night. With a small sigh she took off her dress and just decided to go in last nights outfit. To her she didn't care. It wasn't like she was trying to impress someone. So why should she care if she looked undress-y like. Grabbing her book bag she hurried down the stairs. She was reaching for the door when she fell face first onto the floor. In a giggly sounding way to brush off the pain she looked back at what made her fall. Its was a small shoe box. Moving closer she opened it to find two books.

"What the heck are these?" Reading the cover it read 'Nami's' the other 'Keitaro's'. She than pulled out the one that said Keitaro's name and opened it.

* * *

Keitaro's Journal age- 19

Just today a few girls laughed at me when I fell off the step ladder and into the dough my mother was working on making into bread. I felt like a baka. It also didn't help my mom wants me to pay for the loss there going to have because of it. Well I guess things are going to be ok anyway, today I start my last year of high school! (Smile sticker with a hand drawn self giving the thumbs up.) Kanako was so happy from the letter telling her about it that she wants to come back from her private school to see me. I hope she gets to, I miss her hanging out with me all the time. (a drawn chibi of him blushing) One guy asked me if she was my girlfriend before. It's funny too, one time I didn't really know how to respond. We were close... Not that I thought of her in that way!

* * *

"_This must be his..."_

"What are you reading?" Kitsune asked as she tried to look over her shoulder.

"Its Keitaro's journal, and I'm guessing this ones Kayato's mom's."

"Nami's? Really? S-still I think you should let me take those."

"Why?"

"So I can re... Um put them in his room for him"

"No way! I'll hold on to them for now. Really Kitsune you act like I never met you before."

Kitsune gave her a "How dare you know what I was thinking!" look as Naru put the two books in her backpack, and walked out the door. She was heading down the steps when a dumb struck Haruka was coming up.

"Haruka? W-what's wrong?"

Haruka shook her head before going back into her usual 'nothing can shake me' self. "I'm fine I was just... You have school don't you? Now go!" with that she made her way to the inn, leaving Naru very confused. Continuing down the steps she saw Motoko, and Su by the bus stop. This was the first time in a long time she's ever make it down so late. Giving a growl she sat next to Motoko who also seemed upset. Both looked at each other before asking

"Keitaro?"

"How did you know?"

"Who else could it be?" Naru said with a small grin.

"Motoko's mad that Keitaro beat her."

"He didn't beat me Su! I don't know how he did it, but he stopped my bokken with his bare hands. Well I'll show him. I challenged Him to a dual, maybe than I'll find out what he's been hiding as a fighter." Naru gave a semi shocked look at her friend.

"Ya well I seen him fight last night"

"WHAT?" Motoko's eye widen as she leaned closer in.

"Ya, he got into a bar fight to save some blond haired waitress that he liked. I guess he knew what he was doing, I'm mean they were twice his size, and all. If it wasn't for this bouncer... um Motoko?"

A darken look seem to have taken over the young girls face as she stood up and started walking.

"Motoko?"

"He's Keeping his promise of a dual! Out of practice he said! HA! Stalling was all he was doing."

"Hey wait up!" Su yelled out as she ran to catch up with her. Naru was about to run after the two when Shinobu came down from the inn.

"Shinobu, what did Keitaro do this time?"

"N-nothing! Well he did come out of the bathroom in only a towel so both me, and Motoko seen his... you know..." she stopped to see Naru's eye twitch before she continued "It did seem bigger than before... I'm not sure what Motoko thinks, but than again I never knew she's seen it a first time." Now Naru's face was red from a mix of mostly embarrassment, and anger.

"Pervert made me forget I had school, than flashes you, and Motoko, AGAIN! He's already corrupted you! What the hell else can go wrong?"

Shinobu let out a small sigh before the bus pulled up. Motoko, and Su returned from their sudden run off, and picked up their belongings before getting on the bus. Sitting in the back the four just spaced out, well all but Naru who kept tapping her book bag.

"_Who was this Kanako girl? She was close enough to have been though of as his girlfriend. Was she?"_ she started to let her hand slowly go in her bag and grip the journal. Looking at the rest of the girls who were busy trying to get there own books together, she pulled the journal out and flipped though the pages to find more on the mystery girl.

* * *

Keitaro's journal age- 13

It was a slow day in the bakery today. I had the day off so I took Kanako to the kio fish pond in the park. We took off our shoes and let the fish nibble at our toes, I never heard her laugh so hard. She didn't leave my side till an hour ago when she had to take a bath with mom. Its funny, till I was six I've been a single child. Now I have a little sister who comes in and wants me to read her bedtime story's every night. I never though I'd be happy to say this but... I'm glad my dad left. Than I would never have gotten my little sister. She's been my only friend besides Haitani, and Shirai. Even they've been picking on me about my promise. I'll show them, those jerk won't be laughing when I'm in Todai!

* * *

Closing the Journal Naru sat it sown on her lap. "_So Kanako's his sister, ok that put an end to that."_

"Whats ya reading?" Su asked as she slowly put her face up to naru's, and made a slight grab for the journal. Naru tried to grip the journal but it was to late.

"SU!" Naru tried to grab her but Su clammed over to the other side of Motoko and Shinobu

"Come on I wanna read too!"

"Su just give Naru her..." Looking at the cover Motoko gave a shocked look. "Naru! You can't read other People privet thoughts."

"What?" Shinobu looked at the cover as well. "I can't believe you! We have to give this back to Keitaro-Sempai."

"Why did you take his journal Naru?" Motoko asked in a annoyed tone.

Naru told them how she didn't take the books but was trying to keep Mitsune from getting her hands on them after they were found just laying in a box that she tripped on. "So... I was just curious. I'm giving them back. Hell, why would I want to read about his preteen pervert past."

"All the same Naru if he find out you read it his anger will be justified." Motoko warned.

"So what did you find out?"

"Su! Her telling us is even worse!"

"It's ok all I've read about was the fact his parents divorced, and he has a sister."

"Naru!" Shibobu cried.

"It's not like I told them anything big."

"Oooow I want read some now."

"Su" All the girls yelped as they tried to grab the journal. Su climbed her way around the girls and knocked over Naru's book bag to reveal the other journal. Shinobu picked it up and showed it to Motoko.

"I was kidding guys... guys?" Su looked over Shinobu's shoulder to read the title.

"I-it's..."

"Should we?"

"N-no! Not without Urashima's permission. Naru I'm taking these and I'll give them back myself!" With that Motoko grabbed both books from the girls and stuffed them in her backpack.

"Ooh... good idea Motoko, now you can score points with him." Su said with a giggle, making her blush.

"S-shut up!" The bus pulled up to the stop that was closes between the three schools. As the girls started to go their separate ways Naru took Motoko aside.

"Shinobu told me you've seen his... you know... but it wasn't the first time. Care to tell me?"

Motoko almost dropped her books on the ground. "D-don't think such things! It was both our faults..."

"What?"

"I-I... umm... AHH!" Not wanting to attack her she pushed though Naru, and ran off. Blanking Naru growled

"Keitaro!" Starting to walk for the school she looked down to find Nami's Diary on the ground. "Oh!"

* * *

(speaking of who...)

The sound of chains and a garage door opening broke the silents of the early morning. "There she is Keitaro... your 1978 Honda CB550 Four K, man I'm jealous of you."

Keitaro's motorcycle was a classic with a tun up, and a paint job. It's dark blue color with white trims, and a yin-yang painted on both sides. Looking over the bike Keitaro took his place on top. Handing him his helmet Enya walked to his truck.

"Well looks like your not gonna need anymore hides from me. Good than I can sleep in after this! See ya after school for that chat you wanna have with the rest of the guys yo."

With that Enya took off to work leaving Keitaro who ran his hand over the bikes body. How he forgot how much he loved his bike. He had quite a bit of work done on the engine so it would be able to keep up with some of the newer motorcycle's. There was only one thing missing for him, and that was the girl that would sit behind him. Starting the bike the Brand new engine roared as he took off for school. Again he remembered how Nami would hold on to him for dear life every time, but soon relax and enjoy herself. With a quick glance at his watch he sped up.

090900909090

with a deep sigh Naru entered the school. Putting on her thick reading glasses she looked at her watch to find she actually made it earlier than expected. Making her way to the class room she wanted nothing more than to get this first day over with. Before she could enter she head her name being called.

"Naru! Hey!"

This was odd to her. No one in the school knew her first name, and it was coming from a man. Turning around she seen Haitani, and Shirai running up to her. Quickly turning around she tried to hurry into the class room, but with no avail the two succeeded in catching up with her her.

"Hey sorry about last night. We forgot to tell you two we would have class the next day. So where's Keitaro?" Haitani asked as he readjusted his backpack.

"I don't know, he was gone when I woke up."

"Thats right, he was getting his motorcycle from storage today." Shirai answered.

"Hey you wanna come with us to see it? He had some work done it, and I can't wait to see it!" Haitani asked as both guys started to leave. Naru started to blink in disbelieve.

"He... rides a motorcycle? Are we thinking of the same Keitaro?" Both guys laughed at this.

"I guess its hard to believe. Well see ya, I wanna try and get a ride in before class."

Naru just stood in place thinking of the at first dorky, loser, single father that she first pined Keitaro to be, as a biker gang member, running the streets with Kayato's baby seat strap to the back. Not even wanting to place the infant in with that image. Her body gave a small shiver as she decided to go after the two. Just as she made her way down to the parking lot Keitaro was dismounting his bike and placing the helmet on the seat.

"Oh hey Naru, I didn't know we were in the same cram school. Oh...um sorry for making you stay out late last night. I forgot we had school myself."

Again Keitaro had on American clothing. The same boots with light brown cargo paints, and a Dark blue t-shirt with Yellow trim that said 'Zoo York' also in yellow. But this Time he didn't have any glasses on. But now that she looked at Haitani, and Shirai they too had American brand clothing.

"S-so... H-...um..."

Before Naru Could try and finish her scenes both of Keitaro's friends ran over to look the bike over.

"Aw Kei you got a new paint job and everything!"

"The motor looks brand new!"

"It is!"

Keitaro moved past them, and over to Naru. "**Sigh**... Hey you guys we're going to be late if we don't get moving!" Moving his backpack to one shoulder he walked past her. "Hey after school I want you guys to meet me at the Red Wood after school!"

With that he walked inside just as the bell rang. Naru took one last look at the bike, before following Haitani, and Shirai. Just as she rounded herself into the doorway of the class room she saw Keitaro again, talking with the teacher.

"_H-he's even in my class! I can't believe this, how can he be everywhere I am?"_

Sneak past him she took a seat in the back row, as Keitaro took his in the middle rows. Looking over she saw a group of girls pointing and giggling at him, all having blushes on there faces. "So it seems he's the crush of the class..." she muttered to herself. Opening her book bag she took out Nami's dairy, and flipped though it, looking parts that told about her dating Keitaro, not even noticing the class was starting.

"Naru Narusegawa?" The teacher called

"AH! I WA-snt..." The whole class was turn to look at her. Even Keitaro had a worried look. "O-k well it looks as if everyone's in class today. Now everyone should have their books, I want to start right away." With that the class turned back to the teacher leaving the relieved Naru to put the dairy back in her backpack.

"_Reading these journals can't be considered to big of a deal can it? It dose hold secrets that both Keitaro, and his late wife might have wanted to keep. Sigh I should just give this to Motoko, at lest she can refuse the eurge to read them."_

* * *

Let's check up on Motoko shall we...

Class was about to start for the young high school girl as she entered the building. Her face still red from Naru so bluntly asking about her seeing Keitaro's member. Trying to hurry to class a couple of her... well I'll put it this way... 'fan club' members ran up to greet her.

"Motoko! Um whys your face red?" asked the one with short, light, brown hair. After shaking her head to get the image of a naked Keitaro out of her mind she answered.

"I'm a little sick today."

"Why didn't you just stay home then?" The one with the darker, and longer brown hair asked.

"I'm not that ill! Just drop the matter so we can get to class!"

"Sorry Motoko we didn't mean to bug you. Were just worried about you. Were your friends."

With a heavy sigh Motoko entered the class room and sat down by the window. The two girls took there sets as well, The one with short hair setting to the right, the long haired girl behind Motoko. Class started as it normally would, but to the 'Motoko Fan Club couple' it was unusual. They watched Motoko as she squirmed around in her set with her face still red as before.

"Ok class get out your books! Lets get this year going!"

Motoko went to get her text books when Keitaro's journal fell out on the floor. The short haired girl picking it up before Motoko could grab it.

"Who's Keitaro?"

"H-he's no one! Please give that back!"

"If he no body than why do you have his journal?"

"I-I was only holding it until I see him after school."

"Your seeing a man?"

"What?" the long haired girl cried out."

"You three keep it down! Save your chattering for after class!"

Both girls when back to there sets, as Motoko took the journal back and stuffed it back in her backpack. In doing so she felt around inside to find one of them was missing. Almost in a panic she grabbed the backpack, and dug around inside. Again drawing the attention of both girls.

"Aoyama if you can't control yourself than please go, and sit outside the classroom!"

"S-sorry sir! May I please go home for the rest of the day? I'm not feeling well."

"What? Well check out at the main office before you leave I guess."

The two fan girls watched from the window as Motoko sprinted outside. Losing her as she rounded the near by building. Motoko came to a screeching halt when she came to the bus stop. The three men stepped away from the bench as she looked under, and around it.

"NO! Where is it?"

"Um Miss if you lost something on the bus you should look at the depot." One of the men said as he started to grab for his suitcase. Motoko once again started to sprint for the depot just before she realized she was right by Shinobu, and Kaolla's middle school.

"_Maybe one of them has it. Shinobu, or Su might have seen me drop it, than picked it up for me. But there in class. Damn! Still I should check here before going across town."_

* * *

Shinobu was in the middle of reading though her text book. The teacher was lecturing her lessons until the ground started to shake.

"SU! WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT BRING YOUR TOYS TO SCHOOL?"

"HAHAA!"

Rampaging past the door was Kaolla Su riding a mechanical horse. The rest of the class gathered by the door to watch. All except for Shinobu, who just kept reading her book. To her in was nothing out of the ordinary. She seen it almost hundred's of times in the dorms. She kept reading until a knock came from the window. Confused mostly due to the fact she was on the second floor she looked over to find Motoko waving in at her. With a gasp she ran over and opened the window next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shinobu did you see me drop the diary?"

"You mean you lost it?"

"I know it was in my backpack last. I need to find it before Keitaro notices its missing."

"Where's your backpack now?"

Motoko sweat dropped. "I left it back in the class room..."

This made Shinobu do the same. "Do you know were you might have lost the Diary?"

"It might be at the bus depot."

"So the mission is clear!" Su said as she hung upside down from a rope next to Motoko, scaring both girls. "We must split up to find the missing diary. Shinobu, Motoko to the depot we go!" Grabbing Shinobu she jumped from the second floor.

"KAYAAAAAA!!" Was all Shinobu could scream out before the mechanical horse jumped into the air to catch the two on its back. Motoko landed next to the pair as they Gallup off just before the teacher, and principle came running out from somewhere.

"Hey you two, you need to get back in class!" Than the principle looked at Motoko.

"And you, aren't you a High School student? Shouldn't you be in class as well?" Before he could get close, Motoko was gone in a flash, trying to keep up with the horse.

* * *

It was a slow day for Enya as he sat outside of the loading docks next to the bus depot . He took out his cigarette's, and was about to light one when the ground shook, and the sounds from a girls screaming could be heard. Jumping down from his spot he readied himself in a fighters stance. The sound was getting closer, he was ready for any attack... well almost.

"KAYAA!! SU STOP! SLOW DOWN!"

"No time! The mission is at stake!"

"What the...? AH!" Jumping to the side just in time to avoid being stampeded down by the mech-horse, he was soon knocked down by the raven haired girl that was on foot behind it.

"Ouch..."

"Sorry"

"Ya Crazy? Whats up with that robo horse? You know it almost kill me... hey your ninja girl!"

Motoko's eye twitched. "My names Motoko Aoyama!"

"Ok, fine I'm sorry! So why are ya causing all this trouble? Ya know you should be in school right now don't ya?"

Now Motoko felt a small amount of panic. If she told him why she was doing all of this, it could go right back to Keitaro before she could explain why both journals were being carried around town for just about anyone to pick up and read. Before she tried to give an excuse, Su could be heard inside the bus Depot.

"Ok you! where's the diary?"

The worker sitting behind the desk lazily looked up at her from the swimming magazine "If you lost or miss placed a item on a bus than you have to fill out a lost and found slip, and wait a one day period to allow us to search for said item. We do respect your business."

"What diary?" Enya asked as he walked in over hearing the conversation, with Motoko following having a doomed look on her face. The room was quiet for a second before Shinobu spoke up.

"I-I lost my diary on the bus today. I'm hoping to find it."

"I thought it was..." Su was cut off by Motoko's hand over her mouth.

"Oh, well thats a shame. Hey can't you let the girls look themselves?"

"Good luck..." said the Depot worker who was again reading the swimming magazine, Not caring one bit. Before Enya could turn around, the girls were off in a cloud of dust. Busting open the doors to the bus garage they sweat dropped.

"They all look the same!" Motoko let herself fall against the wall.

"Than we tear them apart!" Su cried as she charged for the buses.

"What?" Was all the Depot worker, and Enya could get out before a loud crash echoed though the rooms.

"NO! My boss is going to kill me!" Cried the depot worker as he dropped his magazine and rushed in to the garage. Enya grabbed his cell phone to call one person he thought could take control of the wild bunch of girls.

* * *

Keitaro walking though the lunch room with the lunch Shinobu packed for him. Finding the table that Haitani, and Shirai were sitting he took the empty seat next to them.

"So why can't you tell us what you want to say at the Red Wood now?" asked Shirai.

"Enya needs to hear this too. It'll be easier to tell you all at the same time."

"That, and you want to see Beniko again don't ya?" Haitani said with a grin as he poked keitaro with his elbow.

"S-shut up!" Was all he said before taking a bite from his lunch. After a few quiet moments his phone went off. "Hello..." he answered.

"Keitaro! I have that Sword girl, and two young ones here causing hell at the bus depot. Get over here, and help me get a handle on them!"

"But I'm in school!"

"Tell your teacher if you don't get out here than all the buses in the area will be out of commission!"

"What the hell are they doing?" Both Haitani and Shirai saw after a short pause was a flash out the door, than Keitaro running back to grab his lunch.

"What just happen?" Shirai asked as Haitani shrugged.

* * *

"Stop you crazy little girl!" Enya said in a strained voice as he held Kaolla by her arm as she tried with all her might to get to the next bus. Keitaro entered to find the depot worker sitting on a bus seat surrounded by the rest of the striped down vehicle desperately trying to put it back together.

"Um..."

"Keitaro Help me!"

"Su stop it now!" All the girls jumped, and turned to face him.

"We're busted!" Su said in a sad tone.

"What are you guys doing?"

"They said they were trying to find this young ones Dairy. She left it on the bus from what I got." Enya said.

"This true?" Keitaro asked looking right at the girls.

"Truth is Urishima... we... that is we... found both your's, and Nami's dairy. I was keeping them for you till I seen you again, but... I lost Nami's. Your's is back at my school." Motoko confessed while looking down at the ground. She also knew she told a half truth as well covering up for the fact she kept them so Naru would stop reading them. Keitaro started to step forward making both Su, and Shinobu quench a little. Motoko closed her eye, ready for him to start yelling at them till he put his hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw him smiling.

"It's ok..." With shock Motoko took a step back.

"What?"

"I am a little upset that Nami's dairy is lost, but It was an honest mistake." Blushing Motoko turned away. Enya went to Keitaro's side, and pated him on the back.

"Ahem... sorry to spoil the moment here, but who's going to fix this bus?" Asked a depot worker.

"Su, could you help him? After all its your doing." Keitaro said as he lightly pushed her over to the depot worker.

"AW! Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"I'll stay with her till she done." Enya offered.

"You sure? It'll take a while."

"No it wont, till only take me a hour at the most."

"I'll stay here too, I can't go without helping a little." Shinobu said.

"Thats fine if Enya can give you a ride home. I'll take Motoko back to her school so she can get her things."

"You have a vehicle Urishima?"

"Yep" With that he lead her outside were the sight of his motorcycle took her by surprise.

"You can't be serious?" Taking the helmet off the set, and handing it to her, Keitaro started the bike.

"Lets go!" Giving a heavy gulp Motoko put the helmet on, and took her seat behind Keitaro. "You might want to hold on!"

"To what?" Giving the bike a small amount of gas to take off, Motoko rapped her arms around Keitaro, letting out a small scream. She then heard him laugh.

"H-how dare you! This is dangerous!"

"Just hold on, and don't worry. I wont let you fall off." Again Keitaro took off. Motoko holding on tightly to him, her face buried in his back. "Come on Motoko loosen up, take a look around." Slowly taking her head off his back, and looking around she felt herself loosen her grip from around Keitaro. "See?" Keitaro heard her give a giggle as he speed up. It was another ten minuets before they reached the school. Motoko jumped off the bike to find the two girls from her fan club watching her with disbelieve.

"Is he Keitaro? The one with the short hair asked.

"Hi" He called out.

The longer haired girl took Motoko aside and whispered. "What are you doing? He's a man! A pervert! Your the one who told use all men are like that!"

With a little hint of anger Motoko answered "Not this one... h-he's different..."

"What!?"

"Is that my bag?"

"Hu? Yes... we even have all your books, and that guys journal in it."

Grabbing the bag from the girl, the other one handed her a note book with all the class notes and homework in it. She than took her aside too and said "I don't know Motoko, but I trust you if you say he's different."

"Thank you Ohan, if only Raiku trusted me like you."

With that she mounted Keitaro's bike as the two took off again. Leaving both fan girls to hear Motoko giggling again.

* * *

As Keitaro slowed in front of the steps leading to the dorms Motoko slid off.

"Hey Motoko... do you think the girls will trust me if I brought some changes to the dorm?"

"What kind of changes?"

"I'll... tell you with the rest of the girls later. I have to get to a meeting."

"Urishima?" Before she could ask anymore questions he took off.

**My dumb, baka notes**

**Omg yes this is the end of the chapter!  
Sorry for ending it like this, i know its mean...**

**Ok I'm working on finishing my fic Times Up in the next updated chapter.**

**Also keep an eye out for my upcoming fic...  
I'm not giving anything away just yet but I think its going to be fun to write!**

**I'm also might (keep in mind) going to work on re-formating this fic by moving chapter and such... so don't get to pissed if you see it says I updated, and there's no new chapter.**

**well thats all my fellow people!**

**good night! (goes back in grave for a nap)**


	10. Chapter 10

Fathers love

chapter 10

"_Changes? What could he mean by that?"_ Motoko was still thinking about what Keitaro asked her before he took off again. It was true, she didn't see him as the usual perverted male like most men. In the few days he's shown responsible, strength, and kindness. Taking a seat on the couch she closed her eye's for a quick meditation.

* * *

Taking a drink from his beer, Keitaro was searching though the contacts on his phone. He stopped at the name Kanako, and took a deep breath before hitting the talk button. A few short rings and the young girl picked up.

"H-hello?"

"Kanako..."

"Oniisan! I'm at the airport right now. Where did you want me to meet you?"

"You know the Red Wood?"

"Not that one bar full of shady, strange people?"

"The very same." he heard her give a sigh before continuing.

"Very well Oniisan... I'll be there in a few."

"Thank you Kanako, I'll see you then." with that he hung up and rested his head on the seat. His eyelids feeling heavy as he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Motoko..." She twitched a bit "Motoko?" slowly she open her eye's as Naru put her bag down, and sat next to her. "Where's Keitaro?"

"He said he was leaving for a meeting after he drop me off back here." There was a silent pause before Naru spoke unsure if she heard her right.

"He drove you home?"

"Its a long story... you want something to drink before I start?"

"Just tell me!"

Motoko sighed as she told Naru everything that happen that day. "He also said something about bringing changes to the dorms."

"Nami's Diary? You should have waited and asked me."

"You- you mean..."

Naru then pulled out the small black book with Nami's name on it and sat it on the table. She then looked back up at Motoko who's eye's were wide, as the left one twitched. " You must have dropped it trying to get away from Shinobu, and Su this morning. Motoko?"

"AHH!" she cried flinging her arms in the air as she stood up and walked away in to the kitchen.

"Do you know what he meant by changes? He said something about it to his friends at school today."

"I'm not sure but he said he would explain more once he gets home. Wait at school?"

"Ya I found out I go to the same school as that loser."

"So you had the Dairy all this time, and you seen him, and didn't give it back to him?" Before Naru said anything she noticed how Motoko's was stepping closer with a very dangerous look.

"I um hehe ah..." The two girls paused as Shinobu and Su could be heard out in the living room.

"KAYAA! The Dairy! Motoko were did you find it?"

"I didn't find it... Naru had it this whole time." There was a chilling silents before both girls yelled

"WHAT?" Now Shinobu and Su entered the Kitchen both covered in grease.

"I um can explain..." Naru chuckled a bit as the other girls closed in, "Hey come on now!"

"Will you all shut the hell up!" All the hina girls looked back to find a young girl with a black tee shirt that had a smile made out of green and pink safety pins on the front that matched her black hair that too had green and pink high lights. She also had on tight, dark blue, and torn on the knee jeans. She walked to the frige and started to pull out a bottle that belonged to Kayato.

(the following character text is put in bad grammar for a reason that will be explained...)

"I just put the baby to sleep and with the screaming you woke him. It take me hours to get him to get back to sleep now!"

"Who are you?" Naru asked, actually glade the girl interrupted what could have happen.

"Duh! I baby setter. Who else?" the girls were quite as she walked to the stove and put a small pot of water to boil as she put the bottle in it. Shinobu spoke first.

"um excuse me..."

"What you want?"

"Its just the way you speek..."

"What of it?"

"Its just... you don't seem like your from around here." Naru added.

"Oh You got me! I from other part of Asia." The girl then started to curse in her native language. The girls started to feel angry them self for having a stranger give them an attitude in there own home. But only forgave it due to the fact they didn't want to wake the baby she was put in charge of.

"Were are you from? If you don't mind me asking." Shinobu pushing to get to know the girl who paused in her actions before answering.

"Thai land... Excuse me I have the baby to take care of." The girl then took the bottle and headed out the kitchen only to have Shinobu follow her.

* * *

Back to Keitaro

"Oniisan..."

"Hu? Oh um..." Keitaro looked up to the young, thin, fair skinned girl with long black hair dressed in a black and purple skirt with a matching vest and black and white striped undershirt. "Kanako!" Keitaro jumped from his seat as he gave her the biggest hug he could manage. The girl giggled as she was put down. Thats when he looked her up and down. "Did... you grow?

"No silly... its my boots." Keitaro looked down to see her knee high, punk boots with high heels.

"You tried to get me to wear those."

"You fell flat on your face too. So why do you need me?" Keitaro motioned her to sit in the booth. Once the two were in Keitaro cleared his throat.

"You know I had to leave my apartment?"

"Dad told me all about it. Were are you staying now?"

"At Grandma's inn."

"its good to hear she's there to help you."

"Well she's not actually there..."

"What? So your there alone with Kayato?'

"Not alone... the other attendances are there."

"So who's in charge? Haruka?"

"Nope... me. And its now a all girls dorm..." He could see her eye twinge that she wasn't happy about the news one bit.

"That's crazy! So you want out? Oniisan You should have called me sooner! I can get use an apartment, don't worry about cost I'll-"

"No listen!" Kanako blushed as he put his finger over her lips. "I have a plain..." The two looked over to see Enya, followed by Haitani, and Shirai sat at the table.

"Here's today's homework Keitaro." Shirai said putting the books on the table.

"So Kanako..." Haitani started.

"What you pervert!" She snapped

"I was just going to ask how you been!'

"Sorry... I still haven't gotten over what happen last time we met." Kanako then hugged her chest as she blushed.

"Ya sorry... but we gave those people a show didn't w- AW!" He was cut off by Kanako kicking him in the knee from under the table.

"Thousand of people seen my... m-my..."

"Stop! Both of you!" Ordered Keitaro as the two sunk in their seats. "Now you three know about the Hina Inn?"

"I filled them in on the way here." Enya answered

"Ya you lucky dog you never told us you lived with those two girls. Let alone being the landlord of five beautiful girls." Haitani said as him and Shirai almost drooled. Kanako rolled her eye's at this. Keitaro then put the lay out of the property around the Hina Inn. Keitaro marked some areas green, others red.

"Look, everything in the green is what is the Inn's." The group looked at the map. "Here we have Annex, a big unused building. Down below are three apartment buildings that the owner wants to sell."

"So what are you trying to get at Oniisan?"

"Ya?" The other three guys said in unison.

"We buy the three buildings, remodel them and turn the Annex into a all male dorm. Then we reopen them."

"So what you want us to help invest in this?" Enya asked "I don't know... I just payed off the house."

"You know we have almost nothing to our names Keit." Shirai added.

"I'll invest Onissan!" Kanako Exclamed.

"Not just invest, I want your help to run every thing." This is when everyone said

"WHAT?"

"Kanako, You take over the Girls dorm. Shirai and Haitani will run the apartment buildings."

"And the Annex?" Asked Kanako

"We turn it into a men's dorm. I'll run that... Enya You will help run each one. Like an invisor."

"This sounds... risky. What made you want to do this?" Enya asked

"When me, and Nami lived in that one room apartment we couldn't believe we had to pay so much for what we had. Let alone we were trying to go to school then get ready for a baby. If we did the work our self's we could rent them out for cheap."

"Oh so people who are down on there luck can afford a place to stay?" Haitani exclamed

"Thats a great idea Oniisan!"

"All I'm asking is for you to invest your time, ...and some cash wouldn't hurt. If you want in on this then please stay. If not... well go head and leave. Its up to you."

The group look at one another, each making there choose.

* * *

The girls sat with the baby setter on the couch downstairs waiting for Keitaro. The young Thai girl was reading a Manga book. Shinobu was sitting next to her.

"So..." Naru started before drawing a blink.

"Mekhala, my name is Mekhala" The Thai Girln was tired of them asking how to say her name.

"Right, so did..."

"He never told me what he wanted to do with this place. Stop asking!"

Just then They heard someone enter the front door.

"Keitaro!" Naru called out

"Shh! You wake Baby!" Mekhala warned "Wow you not very smart."

"W-Why Y-!"

"Hey Lady's" The girls looked up at the voice. It wasn't Keitaro, but Enya. He was followed by two men one tall and thin, the other short and plump. Next was a thin, goth dressed girl before Keitaro. The Thai Girl light up as she ran to the goth looking girl, and hugged her.

"Kanako! I missed you!"

"I missed you too sweet heart..." Then she looked over to the two men as Kitsune called out

"Hey boy's"

"Hi Kitsune!" The two said back.

"Oh... you two."

"Hehe hey Mekhala, how are you?" She slowly walked over to the tail one before she lightly punching him in the gut. He playfully acted like he was sent back. She then playfully slapped the short one who acted as if he was in pain.

"You perverts!" Thats when Enya put her in a fake choke hold.

"You leave Haitani and Shirai alone!"

"Um... excuse me!" The group looked over at Naru and the rest of the girls. "Whats going on here?"

Keitaro cleared his throat. "Ok I have an announcement to make!"

"What are these changes you want to make Keitaro?" Called Su

"A-are we getting new people?" Ask Shinobu

"Urashima I- I most know what your intentions are!" Motoko Demanded

"Well... wait I-" Keitaro was trying to continue.

"Hun... what's going on?" Kitsune asked.

"We let you in, and now you wanna change everything! What going no here?" Naru said getting in his face. The girls kept going. Asking questions one after another. Kanako's Sighed before she yelled out

"Quiet!" She then went over to Naru, taking her by the arm he moved her away from Keitaro. "Go on..."

"Right well... I can see word got out that I have some... ideas for this place, and it would be right for me to just go ahead with out running it past you." Keitaro stopped as Shinobu raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Um... who are these people?"

"Oh right! Well you all know Enya, and Mekhala by now. Meet Kanako my sister, and my two best friends Haitani and Shirai."

"So why are they here?" Motoko asked

"He's getting to that!"

"Calm down Kanako... Um anyway..."

After a hour or so Keitaro explained his big plan to the girls. He could tell he was getting mixed felling over all. He just hoped his delivery was good enough for the girls Q and A. First up was Motoko

"So You want to open a all male dorm up the hill from us? I-I can't except this Urishima!"

"Its a mile and a half up a hill. We can make trails around the female dorm though the woods so men wont have to go near the female dorms."

"What if they try and sneak around here?" This time Kanako answered

"We can set watches on night hours."

"So you five will be the watch?"

"Four... Keitaro excluded because of his son. He'll need the full night's sleep. Day hours I myself will take watch."

It was now Mitsune's turn. "So with all this money going into your big idea wont you have to bump up rent?" Keitaro answered.

"Well the plan is to make cheap housing, that's why its coming out of our pockets. There's no cost on your part so it wont affect your rent."

"So what changes are being made here, in this house?"

"Only what you girls want. We were just going to fix this place up but if you think some thing need to be added you can bring it up to Kanako." Now shinobu.

"Will I have to start paying rent?" Kanako took over.

"No, in fact it's been worked out so you will help us around the apartment's and the girls dorm to pay off rent. Same things you been doing but now you'll be getting pay for your work." Shinobu smiled at this.

"Oh t-thank you!" Next was Su.

"Will there be new playmate's" Keitaro smiled

"There should be lots of new kids your age coming in."

"YAY!" Su was easy but he knew Naru would be the hardest, and it was her turn.

"Naru you have anything you want to ask?" He asked.

"What dose Haruka even think about this?"

"Haruka even said she liked the idea. The papers to buy the building and everything else are waiting to be signed "

"I-I don't see how you think you can go through with this!" She then stood up. "Motoko... All of you, he's inviting men to live above us! Any of them could be perverted psycho's! And the apartment's are the same. We'll be surrounded!"

"It's not going to be like that at all!" Keitaro tried to stop her rant only to have her in his face.

"How do you know? Your going to run this inn straight into the ground!"

"Hey!" At this point Kanako and Enya had enough. Kanako pushed Naru away from Keitaro.

"Tell me why you want to do this then!"

"So people can have a something like what you all have." Enya answered.

"And what's that?" Naru pushed.

"Like Oniisan said so they can have a nice place to live, go to school, even raise a family even if they don't have a lot of money." Naru was about to speak when Kitsune stopped her.

"Naru honey it sounds like it's not going to affect us at all except for seeing some new faces around town. Come on it can't be that bad?" Naru looked blankly at her before stepping back with anger in her eye's.

"You... You've done nothing but stand up for this guy ever scene he showed up! What just because you feel sorry for him you have to abandon me?"

Kitsune was hurt by this "N-no Naru..."

"Save it! With that She left the house, the room was quiet as everyone felt the heat naru left in her wake. Unknow to them she was heading down the steps to the tea house with tears running down her cheeks. The felling of being alone sent chills down her whole body.

* * *

I'm so very sorry for taking so long to update. Fans who PM me asking when I was going to update I said soon... only to let them down. Now I have a reader so angry with me... well the review is there and I am so sorry.

My job had me travel over sea's for six months. Every time I thought I had time off I would find myself being called in. then I came home to find out my father has cancer.

In any case my personal life took over and my fic's suffered because of this.

This time next year I will be called to leave again but this time for twelve months. I will not let what I did to happen again to anger or upset you the readers. I will have update coming and this fic will be finished before I leave, along with my other fic's.

Lastofakind


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey... I updated... read notes at end I guess**

**blah blah blah...**

**let's get it on!**

* * *

Father love

chapter 11

Haruka served the only costumer who sat by the window.

"I'm glade your nephew's taking over. He was talking like he had some big plains. Personally I'm taking the money, and going to retire." He said wiping his bald head with a cloth. He watched has Haruka made another phone call. "That's the eighth time darlin... who are you trying to get a hold of?" Haruka just held up her finger telling him to wait as the phone rang.

"Hello YES finally, I'm looking for ...

She's not living there anymore? Were is she then?

You don't know... thank you... good bye."

"No luck on what ever it was I'm guessing."

"Sigh* nope..."

"Wanna share with me your troubles my dear?"

"I wish I could but... even I'm unsure of the truth."

"If you wish... well its time for me to be going. I'll miss my train if I stay any longer." He held out his hand. "Goodbye Haruka, I'll miss the times I had here." Haruka stared at him a bit before taking his hand, and pulled him in for a hug.

"You take care of yourself, and you visit if your ever back in town."

"I will" He was about to leave when Naru stormed in. Sending the older man on his back as she burst though the door.

"Is it true, you know about Keitaro's plains?" The oldier man got to his feet and cowered behind Haruka.

"F-friend of your?"

"Go catch your train..." Haruka said to the man as she light her cigarette. He quickly ran for the door before Naru pushed on. "All of this doesn't concern you at all? Having men move up hill from us, strange people coming and going!"

"Naru... SHUT IT!"

"Er..."

"Keitaro told me all about it last night. He said he was thinking of you girls the whole time. When he asked what I though... I couldn't have been more proud of him." For the first time in a long time, Naru seen a smile on her face. "He see's a way to help people that have been in his shoes." Haruka then sat at one of the tables, then motioned her to sit as well.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked as she took her seat across from Haruka, who only sighed as she ready her self to answer.

"Keitaro, and Nami... His mother kick him out of the house when she found out how far along the two have gone in there relationship. Keitaro's father... my brother... helped the two get a small apartment in a run down district. It was all he could afford at the time to help them. With both going to school they had to work odd jobs to keep what they had. Let me tell you, that wasn't much. That place was a hole in the wall. Even with his father's help the two struggled making sure they had enough for rent, and food. Then Nami was pregnant with Kayato. God I can remember how much he worried. It was hard enough trying to live one day to the next, now they had a child coming."

"I-I..." Haruka stopped her.

"When he told me about his idea... I saw people that have been though tough times finally getting a chance to live a happy life."

Naru sat quietly as Haruka got up and started to make tea. "I never knew he had it so hard..."

"He's... a very strong person. He will do anything he can to help someone in need. With this..." She chuckled as she put a cup of tea in front of Naru. "He's doing Nami proud."

* * *

"Well keit, What are we going to do?" Haitani asked as he lean on the wall. Mekhala already left to catch her bus home.

"Let her calm down, I'll talk with her." Keitaro said as the rest of the girls left the room.

"No let me talk to her!" Kanako demanded. "I'll set her straight!"

"No Kanako... force wont be needed."

Shirai looked at his watch. "Hey it's getting late, and we have school tomorrow."

"Ya by the time we get home there's going to be little time for sleep." Haitani added. Keitaro though for a second.

"You guy's just stay the night here. Your owner's now, and tomorrow you guys can move into the old apartment owner's place."

"Ya! Hey sleepover! WOOT!" The two friends then started to fix a place to sleep. Enya then took Keitaro aside.

"Hey you think its ok if I stay here too? Tomorrow I can get a start on what's needed to get done around here, and till be easier on my truck if I didn't have to run back and forth."

"I'm sure we can work something out." Now Enya was getting his spot ready, Kanako was the one to take him aside.

"Oniisan... can I speak with you? Outside..." She let him grab his jacket before they stepped out on the roof.

"It's been a while scene we visited here last hu?" He asked her as he lean on the railing. Kanako let a soft laugh as she sat next to him.

"Y-you... are still trying for Tokyo university?" an awkward silent's passed before he answered.

"Yes..."

"You still... doing it for her?" He could see the tears running down her cheek's. She gasped when he pulled her close to him.

"If you mean for Nami, AND my child then yes." He could feel her shivering in his arm's. She left her coat in the house. He took his off and put it over her as he hugged her again. With out her boot's she was now short enough were the top of her head was low enough to were he could rest his chin on it. She still felt like crying.

"You still love Nami..."

"She's all way's going to be a part of me..." She then choked the next words out.

"I-I love you Oniisan..." He hugged her tighter. He knew she loved him, and not as a brother. She confess to him before about it.

"Let's get some sleep... we can share my room." He then lead her off the roof.

* * *

Naru came back from the tea shop to find the lights off in the living room. She started to turn the light's on when Shirai started to snore. She froze at the sight of the three men sleeping on the floor. Trying to calm herself down she crept to the stairs, and to her room.

"O-ok... calm down. It's not like it's going to happen every night." She picked up her Liddo-kun doll. "Gah! That Keitaro!" She was about to head for bed when she tripped over a plank. "O-ouch... I should have them fix that... uh?" She noticed the hole in her floor. "H-how long have this been here?" She then moved the bored away from the hole and looked down it. She felt her face turn hot as she closed the hole back up. Just then she saw Kanako curled up next to Keitaro as they slept right next to Kayato's crib. "N-no way!" She took the bored off again and looked again this time she watched as Kanako snuggled herself in his chest. She closed it back up. "S-she's his sister! Right?"

* * *

The next morning Keitaro came down to find Shirai cooking breakfast. Haitani had his head down on the table, sleeping. "Well, good morning,"

"Nah!" was all Haitani got out.

"Morning" Shirai greeted as he put a plate's of food down in front of the two. "You riding your bike to school today?"

"I don't know... it said something about rain today. Were are the girls?"

"Already left I guess, Enya's letting us take his truck so we can pick up what we need on the way back home. You can ride with us." Keitaro finish his coffee before getting up and headed out. "You know what, I am taking my bike." He said as he grabbed his helmet from the front desk.

* * *

Motoko blushed at what Naru was saying. "A-are you sure of what you saw?"

"With my own eye's, I seen Keitaro and his sister just like that last night."

"M-maybe it's a misunderstanding?" Shinobu pitched in, trying to hide her blush.

"Maybe she sleep's with Keitaro like me, and Motoko?" Again Motoko turn another shade of red because of Su.

"At there age? That would be creepy. And I'm sure of what I seen." Naru corrected the two younger girls. Then they heard an engine start as Keitaro drove past them. Naru watched Motoko's eye's follow the Motocycle. The look on her face said 'I wish I was on that too'. "Um... Motoko?" there was a delay.

"Hm?"

"Oh forget it..."

The girls were silent as the bus pulled up.

* * *

Naru sat in class as she watched Keitaro talking with the teacher again. Also she noticed the same girl's chatting about him.

"Whats with this guy? I hear so much about him from Haruka, then come back to see him and his sister like that. If only I had those diarys"

Lunch came and she sat alone were she could watch Keitaro, and his friends. She knew they knew what she looked like in and out of the dorm, and that fact bugged her for some reason. Finally School was finished. She watched, and waited for Keitaro to leave on his bike before leaving herself. She met Motoko, and Su at there school so they could walk back together.

* * *

Keitaro sat on his Motorcycle, under an umbrella as the rain picked up. He cursed at not taking Shirai's offer. That was when he saw said person and company.

"What are you two doing? I thought you were driving Enya's Truck."

"They are loading it right now. We decided to get some thing hot to drink."

"You know, that sounds great!" Keitaro said in a chuckle as he got off his motorcycle. Just as Haitani was about to turn around and head for the coffee house he found himself face first in a female's bust. Jumping backwards his face all most made a car stop.

"I'M SO SOR-" Be fore he could finish the young women used her umbrella to send him flying.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Keitaro yelled as he jumped into his fighting stance.

"U-Urishima?"

"Motoko?"

* * *

**Ooh... I feel so mean stopping here but... hehe oh well...**

**I was going to wait till I finished Deadly Split but... work on one fic to long and well I'm sure you know.**

**Next chapter I hope to have up sooner than last time. As for my promise... well I'm working on that still.**

**Till next time... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all...**

**Just a quick note, Keitaro might seem OOC in this chapter... but I'll explain that in the next chapter.**

**oh and sorry to anyone who read this earlyier but i fix some mistakes. I forgot to save when i fixed them the first time around. **

**Well... here we go!**

* * *

Fathers love

Chapter 12

_"But if you had a reason then you would fight... wouldn't you?"_

_"Well I... I mean if I REALLY had to then... yes I would."_

Motoko let her guard down as she remembered the conversation she had with Keitaro in the hot springs. _"I attacked his friend, and now he's ready to fight me because of it."_

Keitaro look back to Haitani as Shirai helped him up.

"I'm sorry!" Naru's eye's widen at Motoko's apology.

"What are you saying sorry for? That pervert-"

"It was an accident!" Keitaro interrupted.

"Like hell!" Naru looked to Motoko for support, but only seen her blushing as she stared at Keitaro. "Motoko?"

"Hu? I-I'm feeling ill again..."

"I thought you said you were better?" Su then tried to get her umbrella over Motoko's head.

"We should hurry home before you get worse." Naru started to lead the group past the three.

"Let's hold out on the coffee, Well see you at home Keit." Haitani said as Shiari walked with him back to the truck. Keitaro decided to just ride in the rain. He only hoped his book's would be ok.

* * *

As the girls entered the dorms they could hear Enya talking on the phone.

"I thought I was going to be able to get some of the outdoor work done today, but it rained.

Ya I'll be staying the night again.

Well why don't ya come over. Keitaro wont have school cuz of the weekend.

All right love, see you tomorrow then. Love you too, bye."

"Who are you inviting over?" Naru question as he hung up the phone.

"My girlfriend. I'm going to be here a while and she wanted to spend time with me."

"Just how long are you staying? Your not gong to be sleeping on the floor out here again are you?"

"Hopefully I'll be moving into one of the apartment's till we get thing's done around here. But... tonight I will be camping down here again." Naru just sighed. Her and the other girls then started for the kitchen. "Hey, you still have a problem with the changes?" Naru froze at the question, then she heard Kanako chime in.

"Even if she dose, we are still going to go ahead with Keitaro's plains." All eye were now on her as she sat at the table, drinking her tea.

"Keitaro said to make sure no one's going to be uncomfortable."

"If she is, then she's free to move out." Before another word could be said the girls heard a cat mew. A black cat with a bell tied to its tail then jumped on the table. She then got up and left for the kitchen were Shinobu was already home, and was cooking. Kanako noticed the look she gave her when she entered the room. She then looked back as the rest of the girls also had the same look. "What?"

"_How do you casually bring up that you seen a sister and brother sharing the same bed, and..." _Naru though to herself.

"Seriously what's wrong with all of you!" Kanako Screamed out as she pushed past the girls and headed for Keitaro's room. Seconds later Haitani and Shirai came home. Both caring bags of clothes. Soon followed was Keitaro who was soaked. Su, Motoko, and Kitsune were sitting on the couch as he dropped his backpack and took off his helmet. He was all so with out his glasses.

For Motoko time seem to slow down as he set his helmet down and shook his head. She watched as his wet hair fell down over his face. She was also unaware of the other two girls snickering at her.

"Umm... D-dinner will be R-r-ready soon." Now attention was on Shinobu who was a hot pink from watching Keitaro. Now both Su, and Kitsune were giving it everything they had not to laugh.

"Ok be right there, I'm going to change before I catch a cold." He was about to head up when he stopped and looked at Motoko. "You feeling all right?"

Motoko snapped out of her trance then looked back and forth from Kitsune, and Su. Both girls were red from holding in their laughter. "Like I said before, I'm a little ill."

"Oh..." He then left the room. At that second The other two girls burst out laughing.

"W-whats so funny?"

"Oh Motoko dear your sick alright. Love sick!" Kitsune said wiping a tear away.

"Sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g..." Su started singing

"S-Shut UP! It's nothing like that!"

"Oh come on hun... He's very handsome, and from what I seen he might even give you a run for your money in a fight."

"Thats right!" Motoko jumped from her seat. "The dual!"

"Au... what?" Kitsune managed to get out before Motoko ran upstairs.

* * *

Kanako sat in her brother's room holding Kayato. She couldn't get the smile off her face as she remembered last night.

**Flash back**

Keitaro sat Kanako on the futon before he went to check on Kayato. She stop crying as he came and sat next to her.

"Last time I seen him, he was in the hospital's nursery." She leaned herself on his arm as she stroked the infants hair. "He looks so much like you. Giggle* he's going to be a handsome man." Keitaro blushed as he let her take Kayato. The two were quiet as she slowly got up, and put him in his cradle.

"I called you first when I though of this." He paused has she just watched Kayato sleep. "The promise we would to run an inn... it came true." He could see her gripping the side of the crib as she started to shake. "Kan-"

She turn around and kissed him. He was shocked at first but gave in as he held her. As they broke apart she held her lips.

"I-I should go!" She started for the door when Keitaro grabbed her arm. He pulled her in, and hugged her. "W-when we made that promise... I imagine the two of us being together. Not as brother and sister, but as man and woman..." she started to cry again. "When I found out about Nami I seen those dreams, and that promise died. I'm so sorry about what I did when I came to see you."

"That was a whole lot of drama..."

"I never knew a girl like her had such a right hook..." Both laughed as they sat on the bed.

"It's been some stressful times." The two sat there, silent again. "Stay here..."

"Y-you sure Oniisan?"

"Just help me move the bed closer to Kayato's crib. It might sound silly but, I can't sleep without being close to him."

Later that night she remembered feeling like she was being watched but ignored it as she pulled the covers over her, and keitaro.

**End of flashback**

"My Onsiian" She sighed as she put the Kayato in his crib when Keitaro came in. "Welcome home! Did you get caught in the rain?"

"Ya, I rode my bike home from school. I'll be lucky if my books haven't been destroyed."

"I'll look for you, Now change out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold." She then closed the door behind her as she made her way to the stairs. She was surprised when Motoko ran past her. She watched as she ran for Keitaro's room.

"Urashima! It's time to-" Kanako ran to her brother aid.

"What the hell do yo-" Both girls found themselves staring at Keitaro who still wasn't wearing his glasses, and now had no shirt on, with his pants undone. He looked at the two girls with confusion as he paused in his actions. Motoko didn't blink once as she looked at the man before her. He wasn't really built but it showed he worked out, untamed wet hair from riding without a helmet in the rain, skin still wet.

"Are you two ok? Y-your noses are bleeding, and Motoko your drooling..." Both girls snapping out of their trance held their nose's.

"So sorry Oniisan!" Kanako slam the door closed leaving Keitaro even more confused. Kayato cooed in his crib.

"I don't know myself."

Mean while outside his room. Kanako showed surprising strength as she pulled Motoko away from the scene. "What are you doing drooling over my Oniisan!"

"I-I was not dro- Wait what about you? H-he's your brother, and your nose bleed?"

"Y- Shut- rrr..." Both girl now in death glare with each other caught the attention of Keitaro as he was leaving for the dinner table with Kayato in arms.

"You two-"

"WELL BE DOWN!" Both girl screamed making him jump.

"RIGHT!" He hurried away from the girl's.

* * *

Everyone was eat in the living room because the dinner table wasn't big enough. Sitting on the couches and random chairs with tv tray's in a circle

"Wow this is a lot of food! Shinobu did you really cook all this?" Keitaro asked as he took another bite. Kayato was in his high chair next to him, getting fed by Kanako. Motoko sat on the other side of the couches armrest by Keitaro

"Haruka help me with most of it this time. She started dinner while we were at school."

"Hey I can help out next time. I'm a pretty good cook." Shirai offered.

"Um keitaro, what happen to your glasses?" Kitsune leaned over her tray to show interest.

"Oh, well I'm trying to get use to my contact lenses. I try to only wear the glasses when I'm studying."

"Oh well let me just say you look cuter without them." Kitsune's comment get the attention of the rest of the girl's, as the guys ignored it and ate. Keitaro blushed at this.

"Oh well thank you." He sat back on the couch. He went to lean on the armrest when his hand felt something soft. Both his and Motoko eye's met when they realized then were touching hands. Keitaro pulled his back. "Sorry about that." Motoko crossed her arm's and let out a huff.

"I hope you've been training like you said."

"What?"

"Our dual!"

"_Crap... I forgot! I only used that to distract her. Sigh* might as well get it over with. But I though she was sick?"_ he thought "Are you sure your feeling up to it? You said you were sick."

"Don't try, and worm your way out of this! Prepare your self, and meet me outside!"

"Aw but I'm still eatting!" Su whined...

"Come on Motoko let us finish eatting." Kitsune added

"...FINE!" Motoko turn to leave but tripped on her chair and fell face first. She got back up, dizzy she started walking and knocked her knee a table. Everyone watched in concern.

"What did you do to her?" Naru asked

"I didn't do anything!"

* * *

It was still raining as Motoko waited with her wooden sword by her side. She was dressed in her usual samurai clothing. Everyone else was gathered under a walkway. Haitani held Kayato who was in a blanket.

"Motoko, can you come wait out of the rain? You'll get real sick if y-" Naru started

"URASHIMA! COME OUT!" Soon after she called Keitaro came strolling out. He changed into a black long sleeve shirt, fingerless gloves, and a pair of baggy jeans. He carried a wooden sword as well on his back. "Is this what you choose to wear in combat?"

"Yes..." His answer was simple. Enya then stepped out to set the rules.

"I want to see this last a while, so for my interest its first to three points. Points will be given after a strike. Fighter's ready!" He looked back and forth at the two. "Ok then... FIGHT!" He jumped back to the rest of the crowed.

"From what I heard your a strong fighter Urashima." Motoko said circling him as he stood his ground. "I would have never guessed just looking at you. You don't even give off any kind of ki. This is why I challenge you." She stopped once she was in front of him again.

"Hey is this a fight? Ya'll talking to much!" The two fighter's looked over to Enya. "Sorry, I'll shut up now!"

"You ready Urashima!" She then charged at him. "I will show no mercy!"

"Nor shall I..." She swung for his head only to hit air. "W-were-" she then felt a small knock on the back of her head.

"Ya! First point Keitaro!" Enya called out. The girls were dumb struck. Kitsune dropped the bottle of sake she had. The guys, and Kanako cheered on.

"I-I didn't even see him move. Next thing I know, he's behind her." Naru was still trying to replay the last moves in her head.

"It's a huge mistake to underestimate my brother..." Kanako said as her cat jumped on her shoulder.

"Sempai That was amazing!"

Keitaro chuckled as Motoko swung her sword at him. He then caught the sword with an open palm. "W-what?" Motoko could see hooks on his pals thats he used to trap her wooded blade. He then used the hooks on his other hand to pull the blade from her hands, disarming her before he threw a punch at her. She was able to dodge before blocking his kick.

"_H-he used some kind of hidden tools to disarm me. With out my sword I can't use my ki attack's. Did he know this?"_

"Hey that's unfair!" Naru tried to stop the fight only to have Kanako stop her.

"Nothing is unfair about this. Its a fight of skills, and wit. My brother out witted her, and now he's going to win."

Motoko Dodged, and blocked the barrage of blows Keitaro was throwing before he took hold of her arm and pulled her forward. He tripped her with his leg as she hit the ground. Her eye's widen as his fist stopped at the tip of her nose. He then lightly tapped her cheek.

"Woohoo second point Keitaro! One more point and he wins!" Shirai cheered.

Keitaro Jumped backwards, leaving yards of open field between him and motoko. "God's Cry School is were you trained am I right?" Motoko wasn't really shocked by this question.

"So you did know!"

"I read your profile my Grandmother left me. As soon as I read the name of your dojo I was able to get a battle tactic ready. Though it surprised me you didn't open with one of your famous ki attacks. Maybe your Rock Splitting technique." This got a rise not just out of Motoko, but the rest of the girls.

"How do you know so much about my dojo?"

"My weapons master taught me about your school. Mostly as a know the enemy." He could tell Motoko was looking over at her sword. He was then thrown off by her chuckling. He noticed her movement's and was barley able to dodge the throwing knife.

"Did you see that! She was almost as fast as Keitaro!" Haitani pointed out as Kayato grabbed at his hair. "I didn't even see her pull the blade out!"

"Are those REAL knifes she's throwing?" Kanako asked before having to be stopped by Enya.

Keitaro dodge and rolled trying to get away from the surprising number of knives Motoko had. He used the hooks on his hands, and hidden hooks on the bottom of his feet he climb a tree just as the last knife missed. He searched for Motoko but was to late when he was hit by an arrow.

"_Were the hell did she hide that?"_ He thought to himself as he fell from the tree.

"Oniison!"

"Don't worry he immortal." Haitani said, ignoring the fact Kayato was chewing the ends of his hair.

"How are you able to let him do that?" Naru asked with a small amount of disgust.

"I just learn to deal with it..."

"Is Sempai alright?"

"It was a training arrow, with no arrow head. He should be fine, and Motoko scored her first point!" Kitsune said trying to comfort Shinobu's worry's.

Keitaro quickly got back on his feet. "I haven't seen you draw your sword once Urashima!" He looked over were he threw her sword. It was gone. He ducked so the wooden sword hit the tree as Motoko appeared from the woods. Like lightning he drew his wooden blade as it collided with hers. He aimed his attack for her middle but she dodged behind the tree and came around the other side. He was able to block her sword but was kicked backward's as he felt a light tap on his head.

"Ya Second point for Motoko!" Su cheered on

"I think it was Keitaro who underestimated her..." Naru said to Kanako in a mocking tone.

Both fighters circled each other, blades at ready.

"No ki attacks? Your holding back!"

"I could say the same about you! Your stance, the way you handle your sword, and those claws screams ninjutsu!"

"Well then samurai, shall we go all out?" Motoko Smiled as both jumped back to open the field again.

"You want all out!" She took her stance already having charged herself. "ROCK SPLITING MANEUVER!" She charged at the smiling Keitaro, She executed the technique, turning trees into splinters but no Keitaro.

"I though I would only read about that in books." Motoko turned and looked up in the trees. Keitaro was looking down at her. He jumped from the branch only to have another ki blast shot at him. Again he vanished, only to reappearing behind her again and attack. Motoko blocked, soon waves of ki, and cracking sounds of the wooden swords filled the air as the battle picked up.

"This is getting a little out of hand..." Kanako said taking Kayako from Haitani, and started to walk off.

"Were are you going?"

"It's his bed time..."

"Should we break them up?" Shirai asked as he watched the two fighter's still going as strong as before.

"Nah, their fine. They'll either tire out, or one will knock the other out." Enya answered.

"T-this is the same guy named Keitaro right?" Naru was now sitting on the ground in shock from the fight.

"H-HEY! LOOK OUT!" Haitani shouted as he pushed Kitsune. Everyone else was shattering in different directions as the two fight's came crashing down in the area. Haitani though he landed on a some pillows. Soft, warm, pillows...

"Oh... your bold aren't you?" Kitsune said as she took his face out from between her breast.

"GAH! SO SORRY!"

Both fighter were to deep in there battle to realize they were now destroying parts of the building.

"You fight well Urashima, for a rotten ninja!"

"I could say the same for you, samurai!"

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" They both said in unison as the jumped back into the open field. The group watched as they charged at each other, then it slowed down to a walk, crawl, and finally the two stopped in the middle of the field. Slowly the two brought their swords up, and at the same time lightly bonked each other on the heads before falling to the ground.

* * *

"Are they ok?" Haitani asked as he finished putting Keitaro in his bed.

"Ya, between the two running around in the rain all day, and using all their power in a fight the two got a little sick. Let them rest for a while and they'll be back on their feet." Enya said as he left the room.

"Well you two, it was a tie. Were going to leave you two in the same room for now. We would put keitaro in his own but then Kayato might get sick." Haitani then left the two alone. He did notice the grin on Motoko's face as she slept. Keitaro on the other hand was drooling.

* * *

**HA! the dual is finally over! Hope you liked it...**

**I need any of you to tell me the names of Motoko's attacks. The only one I know is Rock Splinting Sword, and one other one... I'm to lazy to reread the manga... Cry* but I'm doing it anyway...**

**thank you for reading, and I'll be updating again as soon as I can.**

**Till then**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Yep update time! And guess what! A new character is coming in.**

**No she not a OC... if your a Utube fan you can look her up and find out about her on the net.**

**Hope you like her... she's going to be around for the rest of the fic.**

**Well on with the show!**

* * *

Father's Love

Chapter 13

Naru sat in the corner of the room as Keitaro, and Motoko slept. Kanako came in with a tray of breakfast for the sleeping pair.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Kanako asked as she felt Keitaro's forehead.

"Making sure he doesn't try anything perverted! What about you?"

"Making sure she doesn't try anything to him!" The girls glared at each other till Keitaro called Kanako's name. "Yes!" Kanako answered in the most cheerful way she could, making Naru face fall.

"Go get the others, I have news to give." He said in a stuffy voice.

"Right way!" Kanako headed out the door dragging Naru behind her. Keitaro failed to notice this as he flopped back down on his pillow.

"Keitaro..." Motoko called out in a equally stuffy voice.

"Ya?"

"Tell me were you learned your art from! Your Ninjutsu."

"I study under a man named Chow Yin Li. Remember when I told you about how me, and Nami were attacked?" Motoko let out a small grunt as a yes. "Well little after that I met Enya. after we became friends he told me about his mentor and the three others that run the dojo. Each one taking the role of being the master of melee, Ki and Ninpo, or weapons."

"What about Chow yin Li?"

"Chow is known as the master, and head of the clan."

"So were do you fall?" She then asked lifting herself up to meet his eye's. "Your skills seem quite advanced."

"Me? Well I..."

"Hey Keitaro, What did you want to talk about?" Haitani said as the rest of the landlords entered the room. Enya looked down at Motoko who glared up at him.

"If you train with a clan of ninja's then why did you call me, a samurai, a ninja?"

"Because I knew it would make you mad." Enya chuckled as a pillow hit him square in the face, sending him to the floor.

"Right, now listen up guys!" Keitaro tried to yell out only to have it come out as a muffled, stuffy, cry. "The Fall, and Winter seasons are coming. We need to make sure the heater's and indoor bath's are good to go. Enya and Haitani you guys got it?"

"Yep!" Both answered.

"Now what about the apartments?"

"Being looked at by the city. After that we can start working on fixing it up." Shirai said

"Great... I need you to help Shinobu with cooking for now on too Shirai. It's going to be a little much for her to cook for all of us."

"All ready ahead of you. I helped cook breakfast this morning."

"As for the damages from the dual, I'll be down in a few to help fix them."

"Oniisan your sick... stay in bed..." Kanako said stopping Keitaro before he could get up.

"I'm perfectly fine..." Keitaro then tried to get up again. Once on his feet he took two steps then fell. The rest of the landlords put him back in his bed.

"We'll get right to work Keitaro, don't worry about anything." Kanako said as they left.

* * *

It was now lunch as Shirai, and Shinobu worked in the kitchen. Both hard at work mixing and baking.

"Your a great cook Shinobu, You have some recipes I never knew about."

"mhmm..." She quietly muttered as she kept cutting some vegetables. Shirai looked back at her as he stopped mixing.

"You ok?"

"Hu? Um yes... fine thank you..."

Shirai watched her as she kept working. She slowly made her way around the counter to get a few pots when she slipped on some batter on the floor. Letting out a yelp she started to fall backwards before she was caught by Shirai. Looking back she saw she could have hit her head on the corner of the counter. She looked back up at him with a blush. Before any words could be said between the two one voice rang out.

"What are you doing to her?" Naru shouted as she entered the kitchen.

Shirai helped Shinobu back to her feet. "N-nothing I-I..." He gulped as she pulled her fist back. Closing his eye's he waited for the pain. Next he heard a yelp. Opening his eye's he saw Kanako holding Naru's fist. With little effort she put Naru on her knees.

"Just what do you think your doing?" She asked in a cold tone before letting go.

"H-he was molesting Shinobu right here in the kitchen!" Kanako looked blankly at her, before turning to Shirai.

"It this true?"

"NO! S-she was falling, and I caught her. Right!" He looked back at Shinobu who only blushed, and nodded.

"I-I would have really hurt myself if he hadn't stop me."

"There you have it! You were about to hurt an innocent man."

"I though-"

"You though wrong! I know he's a pervert..." She stopped as Shirai blushed at this. "But harmless none the less."

"He should be here anyway..." Naru grumbled. "For all I know he could be lying."

"Lying? So your not only calling him a lair, but Shinobu as well?" A heavy tension filled the room.

"A-are you?" Shinobu asked with a few tears in her eyes.

"N-no I was~" again the room was silent.

"Shirai is also your landlord. You will show him respect." Kanako was about to leave the room when she turn back to her. "By the way... if it wasn't for my brother you'd be out on the streets right now." The two cook's watched as the girls left.

"Um...hey I'll finish the cooking, why don't you go take a break."

"You sure?"

"Ya, I got the rest from here."

Shinobu nodded as she left the kitchen and into the living room were Haitani was with the city's inspector.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry, but no one can live in that building until the water heater, and electricity is fixed. Its a fire hazarded."

"Sigh* thank you... we'll call again when it's been done."

"Whats wrong?" Shinobu asked as Haitani closed the door behind the city worker.

"The apartment's Keitaro bought has more work needed than we thought. Looks like were stuck living on the couch for a while till its fixed."

"Sounds troublesome~"

"Uh you got that right. Well I'm going to start working on the outside." As he walked away he could see Shinobu's depressed look. With worry he thought to speak to Keitaro about it later. Shinobu sighed as she decided to go to the roof for some fresh air.

When she was at the top of the steps she found Kanako looking over the city. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to disturb you." Kanako slowly looked back at her.

"No, your fine. Care to join me?" Shinobu walked up to her side as she too looked out at the view.

"Um... I-I really don't mean to be rude but~" She looked up at the older girl who kept quite. "Do you hate us?"

"No... just dislike some things about a few of you." Kanako then looked at her from the corner of her eye. "What makes you ask such a thing?"

"Its just you don't talk to any of us, and you always fight with us."

"The only person I come close to hating is that Naru girl. She needs to learn that change is coming. Her being a tenant means she has no word in it. Like I told her before she don't like it, she can leave." Her dark brown eye's went back to the city. Shinobu heard a meow as the black cat jumped on Kanako's shoulder.

"I know Naru is having a hard time with it. Try thinking of it her way though... This has been a safe haven for all of us. Myself... I'm here because my parents are fighting and are ready to divorce. I couldn't take it... so I came here." A long silents came.

"I'm sorry about your troubles~ but Haruka told me she already spoke with her about my brother's intentions. He wishes to give others that safe haven you speak of. I think the only thing she's having trouble with now is the new authority. She also has no right to attack Keitaro or any of my friends."

"You should talk with her at least. Maybe you two can work it out." The two kept looking out at the city lights.

"Your grown up for your age..." Kanako said making Shinobu blush.

"R-really?"

Kanako could tell she made the young girl happy, but the smile quickly faded from her lips. "Enya's expecting company soon. I'm going to let Shirai know to ready another plate."

"I can do it..."

"If you wish~" As Shinobu left Kanako started to pet her cat.

"She seem sad mew~"

"I seen..."

"Do you think your brother would know what to do meow?

"I can ask him what we can do."

* * *

Shinobu was making her way threw the hall's were Naru was coming out the room Motoko and Keitaro were sleeping. "Have you seen Keitaro? I went to check on them, and he's gone." Before Shinobu could answer they heard a low moan. Following the sound the two stumbled on Keitaro passed out in the middle of the hallway, a hammer in hand.

"SEMPAI~!"

"I'm per-fec-tly f~ine~" He mumbled as drool puddled on the floor. Both girls sighed as they helped him back to bed.

"Forget working! Stay in bed you baka!"

"Mrr frr dah..." Was all he said, not even waking Motoko.

"I'll stay here with these two, go ahead Shinobu."

The young girl was surprised at the busy day they were having. She was back in the living room when a stranger came in. She had long snow white hair that went down to her lower back. Her eye's were a light blue. She had fair skin with a modest figure. She dressed like Kanako in a way. She had on a white vest with a black trim over a black shirt, with a pair of black bell bottoms.

"Hello... I'm looking for Enya. I heard he's staying here." She said in a lazy tone.

"Y-you can wait here, I'm sure he's working out back."

"I don''t mind looking for him. Just a quick question, this is a all girls dorm is it not?"

"U-um yes..."

"I see... has he been behaving himself?"

"Like a gentlemen..."

"That's good..." She then gave Shinobu a smile. "I'll be looking for him then. If anything I might find Keitaro-san too~" She picked up her bags and set them in the living room. "Oh how rude of me. My name is Haku Yowane. Pleased to meet you."

"Shinobu Maehara" She introduced herself before heading for the Kitchen. She thought about the name of their new guest. _"I know I heard that name before..."_ When she entered the kitchen she found Shirai was putting the finishing touches to the food.

"Haha! Time to ring the dinner bell!"

"Enya's guest is here, so we need to be ready to serve one more."

"Haku! Haku is here!" He panic as he looked at his clothes. "I-I need to change!" He said running off. A little confused Shinobu started to get the plates ready.

* * *

This time around they set the roof up for a dinning room. Motoko, and Keitaro sat at a small table to the side, rapped in blankets. Shirai was now in a dress shirt, and tie as he and Haitani sat across from Haku and Enya. Kitsune was feeding Kayato his bottle at the table as Su watched. Naru, and Kanako sat at the ends of the table. Both trying not to be hostel. As for Shinobu, she was no were to be found.

"Has anyone seen Shinobu?" Kitsune asked finishing the baby's feeding.

"last time I seen her she finished helping to set this up." Kanako answered "I was going to bring this up sooner, but has anyone noticed that she's been depressed?"

"Now that you mention it... she was kinda sad the whole time we cooked." Shirai said

"Ya she was kinda down when I bumped into her in the living room." Added Haitani

"Oh my~ that nice girl I met at at the door this afternoon?" Asked Haku

"I'm sorry... who are you?" Naru not have been introduced to her. Nor has the rest of the girls.

"Ah~ were are my manors?" Haru said standing up. "My name is Haku Yowane." everyone paused.

"T-the pop singer?"

"Yep that's her! I have all your albums~" Shirai was in fan boy mode before Enya threw a ice cube at him.

"Cool off there skippy..."

"Fufufu~ its nice to have a fan like you." she said sitting back down. "But as you were saying your friend is upset." The girls were silent not sure what to do.

"I'll talk with her~" Keitaro said in a low voice as he started to get up.

"Your sick! Now sit down!" Naru ordered.

"Let him go, if anyone can help here its my brother." Kanako said after she took a drink.

"Motoko hun are you alright? You haven't said a word there." Kitsune asked, only to get a thumbs up before Motoko put her head on the table.

"Since when have you been all motherly?" Naru then asked Kitsune as she put Kayato in his high chair

"What do you mean suga?" That's when Su came from behind and took hold of her breast.

"I bet it has to do with these... She could feed with out a bottle~"

"S-su cut that out N-NOW~! Oh~"

"Oh my..." Was all Haku could say. All the men at the table had a nose bleed.

* * *

Keitaro sat in his room as he looked over Shinobu's file.

"Came here because of parent's, don't make her pay rent, what can I get from you ya stupid file? Hu?"

He ran for the roof were everyone was cleaning.

"Keitaro-san you move very well for someone who's ill." Haku chuckled.

"Everyone set it all back up!"

"What?" Was what everyone said at the same time.

"Look!"

"So that's why she's been down..."

* * *

Haku could hear some soft crying as she knocked on Shinobu's door. "Shinobu, can you come out? We have some thing for you." She could hear the girl moving about before the door open.

"Yes..."

"Come on!" She grabbed her hand and dragged her.

"W-wait! Were are we going?"

"Come on! Is no fun if I tell you."

Shinobu's eye light up when she saw the banner, the lights, the food. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"What? You thought we forgot?" Kitsune said with a grin.

"I thou-" Su was quickly hushed by Kanako's hand.

"Happy birthday Shinobu." Keitaro handed her a small gift.

"T-thank you Sempai..." Every looked to Haku who had a microphone in her hand.

"Well my only gift comes in song. Thank you to my number one fan for having the right equipment." Shirai gave her the thumbs up has he started the music.

"You get to have a famous pop star to play at your birthday suga! I bet all the other girl's at school will be jealous."

For the rest of the night they all had there fun. Shinobu couldn't be happier. That was till she found out it was all Keitaro's idea. Then she had a happy overdose.

* * *

**well so ends a chapter... night all...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well here is anouther chapter for all of you.**

**Quick note to a review I read. i'm trying to show how the girls see him and build a relashionship with this keitaro and that the life he lived before the Hina-Inn also is playing affect. later chapter will show more of him being a father and how that affect things even greater.**

**ok enough of my baka note you came here to read a fic right?**

* * *

Father's love

chapter 14

The three male landlord's were walking to the roof. Keitaro had Kayato in his arms as Haitani and Shirai looked over the bills.

"The apartment's are close to being finished. It ran up a nice bill, but we can start remolding the rooms before opening them." Haitani said handing the bill to Keitaro. He sighed before handing it back.

"Kanako's working on the bills and permits for the apartment's. She'll be back late tonight."

"Off the business talk, How your studying coming along?" Shirai interrupted.

"It was all I could do the past few days I was sick. At lest you guys were able to sleep in my room, but what about everyone else? Were did they go?"

"Enya and Haku are back at his place for now, Kanako's been sleeping on the couch."

"School's going to be heating up so we can put the apartment work aside till then." Keitaro said with a yawn.

"Right! You need to give it your all you got if y-" Haitani was cut off by Su, who's kick missed it's target causing the poor man to have his face in her crotch. "MMERrfffff!"

"SU what the hell are you doing?" Keitaro screamed, making Kayato giggle.

"I was just saying hello!" She answered, still having her legs wrapped around Haitani's neck as she hung upside down. Haitani was holding his nose to keep blood from dripping on her undergarment.

"If that was hello, I wonder what goodbye is like?" Shirai asked, also holding his nose.

"Please get off me!" Once Su was off she was right next to Keitaro.

"Hello little Kayato, you wanna be my playmate?"

"Sorry Su but he's to young to play." Keitaro answered for his son

"Then do you guys wanna play?"

"Err..."

"Wonder what you perverts call play?" Said Naru with Motoko not far behind.

"I trust you Urishima, but those two. Nose bleeding over a middle schooler!" Motoko took grip of her sword.

"She kicked my face!"

Shirai looked away, not having a excuse.

"Are you leaving today? Keitaro asked Motoko.

"Its sudden but I'm going to be gone for three days for the Kendo Club's training camp. Su be careful of those two." She said pointing to Haitani and Shirai.

"Can't you guys get along?" Keitaro wined.

"As for you, I'm looking forward to a rematch." Keitaro chuckled as Kayato giggle.

"I'll be waiting." He then held out Kayato, making Motoko blush. She looked down at the infant as he held out his arms.

"I-I err..." Quickly kissing his forehead she hurry for the door. Keitaro again chuckled as his son giggled. Naru sweat dropped. Both not noticing Su's expression as Motoko left.

"What was that about?"

"Fun..." Keitaro then turn to his two male friends. "Alright, let study hard this morning guys!" Both men saluted.

"Yes sir!" The two then turn and headed off. Naru rolled her eyes as Keitaro started to walk away. She noticed Su starting to follow him.

* * *

Wanting to get some fresh air, Keitaro walked around the open air halls with Kayato. He kept hearing the pattering sounds of feet. He looked behind to his right, but no one was there. He looked to his left, again no one.

"Ok I know someone is behind me. With Kayato in my arms I can't us my Shadow Dash. I don't feel threaten by who ever it is though..."

"How long are you going to walk around? This is boring!" Keitaro sighed as he turn to meet Su.

"You've been following me this whole time?"

"Ya, and it's boring me now! Let's play!"

"Sorry to break it to you but I'm got to study soon."

"Then let me come, please! I promise not to bug you. PLEASE~" Keitaro's eye twitched as the little tan girl gave him the puppy dog eye's.

* * *

Keitaro sat at his desk with Kayato in his crib. He was writing in his note book when when he heard books falling on the floor.

"No dirty magazines here." next was Su going though boxes. "You keep thing's clean."

"Su what are you doing?" Keitaro asked with a vain about to pop.

"You got a lot of stuff!" She then pulled out a album.

"Be careful with those!" He was about to take it away from her before he noticed the look she had.

* * *

Naru took a break from studying to help Shinobu, She was taking a tray with a drinks and some food around. She first stopped at Haitani and Shirai who were in the living room. Both thanked her as they kept studying. She then headed for Keitaro's room. With out knocking she open the door to find Su holding Kayato sitting in Keitaros lap as they looked though an album.

"W-what ar-"

"Naru come look how pretty Kayato's mom is..." Naru set the tray down on the floor. Looking over his shoulder she saw the picture of Keitaro and Nami. The two were under a tree in a park. His arms around her waist from behind as they looked at the camera. Next to that was a close up of her face, alone under the same tree. Naru blushed. "Turn the page Keitaro!" He past a few before coming to the first one of her pregnant. She was sitting on a couch holding her stomach with a blush. After a few minutes he came to a picture of her, pregnant in a hospital room. She was crying, but they looked like tear's of joy as she smiled and held up her hand to show a ring.

"She's very beautiful..." She looked over to Keitaro. Her eye's wined as tear's fell down his cheeks.

"Excuse me..." He set the album down. Taking Kayato from Su head left the room.

* * *

The two girls went down the the living room with the albums were the two friends were sitting.

"Think you can tell us about this picture?"

The room grew quite as they looked at it.

"This... is the last picture we ever took of Nami. It's..." Haitani looked to Shirai who finished for him.

"This is from the night she past away." Again the room was heavy with emotion. "Why are you asking about this?"

"I was looking at them with Keitaro when he saw this one and started to cry." Said Su as the two men sighed.

"This looks like a job for..." The two jumped to there feet and held there fist's in the air. "The other two amigos!" Naru sweat dropped before Su jump into their pose and join them.

"More like the other two baka's..." She mumbled as she walked away

* * *

Keitaro sat on the roof with Kayato in his lap as he read a textbook. Haitani and Shirai came from each side as they sat next to him.

"You remember what we did every weekend back in high school?"Shirai asked making Keitaro raise an eye brow.

"Stay up all night, watch sitcoms from the west, and sneak into our parent's liquor cabinet's?" He noticed the smiles on his friends faces. "Ah ha~"

"Come on! We spend the night studying a little then we kick it like to old days." Haitani said with a smerk. Before he could answer Su was jumping on Shirai's back.

"Slumber party! YA!"

"Eh?"

* * *

The three men, Su, and Kayato were in the living room. Su was quite this time around as she played with Kayato. Keitaro watched with a smile as she tickled and kissed Kayato.

"_Like a sister and brother..."_ He though to himself.

"Hey what did you guy's get for this problem?"

"Solve for X and you can get it."

"Sweet thanks."

Thing's were going easy, the three got to study and Su was happy with her playmate. When it was getting to the late hours the three closed their book's. Shirai brought down his game system. Haitani Grabbed his collection of western sitcom dvd's, And Keitaro found a bottle of booze.

"Plain tonight is as soon as Kayato falls asleep we act like a bunch of drunken fifteen year old's." Haitani said chuckling.

"You mean drink only two shot's worth of liquor before passing out?" Shirai smiled at the memory's.

"I only hope your tolerance has bettered over the years." Keiatro added.

The men stopped when they saw Su in her pajamas sitting on the makeshift bed's.

"I wanna play tonight too!" The men looked at each other. "Hey let's sleep together!"Keitaro sighed as he left to put the booze back with Haitani following him.

"What are we going to do? We can act like a bunch of fifteen year old's with her around! Well drunken one..."

"Let her stay down here with us."

"Why?"

"She wants someone to be around now that Motoko left."

"Now that you mention it we rarely seen her running around without Motoko. Alright I guess we can play the part of big brother's."

* * *

Heading for the fridge Naru made herself a glass of orange juice. After finishing her drink she could hear the guys and Su laughing in the living room. Almost in a sprint she entered the room to find them sitting in front of the television. Kayato 's crib was brought down were he slept.

"Hey are you joining us too Naru?" Su asked as the men looked over to her.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Were watching a very funny American show called Three's a Company."

"It's passed midnight!" The room was quite for a few seconds

"You wanna sleep with us too?" Naru blushed at Su's question.

"You can't stay down here with these..." She wanted to call them perverts. It was on the tip of her tongue. "You just shouldn't!"

"But I like them!" Su said with a smile. This making Haitani and Shirai blush. She then put her arms around the two's shoulders as she pulled them close to her. "Maybe I'll make one of them my lover..." Again it was quite. Both men shot as far as they could from the girl as they had deep blushes engulfing there faces. Su giggled at this as she moved to Keitaro. "Don't be jealous Keitaro... I'll always have energy for you."

All eye's were on Naru who looked like she was going to explode. They watched as she left the room only to return with some bedding. Fixing herself a spot next to Su the guys turn the tv off and moved them self's away from the girls

"What are we going to do? One girl's going to land us in jail as pedophiles, the other wants us in a coffin!" Shirai whispered to Keitaro.

"C-calm down, she was joking around with us. Let's get some sleep alright." Keitaro said as he looked over to Kayato.

"What are you guys talking about over there?" Naru asked in a cold tone.

"Nothing!" All three male's said in unison.

Keitaro took his spot next to Kayato's crib, Both Haitani and Shirai looked to each other to take the spot next to the girls. That was till Su moved herself next to Keitaro. Shirai giving up laid down followed by Haitani leaving Naru on the end. "This is going to be a long night..." Keitaro said to himself as he pulled the blankets over his head.

* * *

Again Naru found herself wake. She slowly open her eye before shooting up in a sitting position. She looked over to Haitani who was flat on his stomach, drooling in his pillow. Shirai was rolled up in his blankets facing the two. _"Now where's Su?"_ She thought standing so she could get a better view. Su had her arms and legs wrapped around Keitaro as he laid there wide awake. _"This perverted, no good son of a bitch!" _Before she could say a word Su mumbled "Brother...". Keitaro looked up at her, he looked like hell. _"Su... she looks up to him as a brother? that's sweet... but why is he looking at me like that?_ Su squeezed him to were his eye's were about to pop out. She could tell he wanted to scream out in pain but his eye's looked over to Kayato, not wanting to wake him.

* * *

It wasn't till the next day that Kanako came home. She kept a briefcase with her as she entered the inn. She found Keitaro holding Kayato on the couch.

"Oniisan are you ok? You look terrible..." He didn't answer. Shinobu came in and sat a cup of coffee down on the table for him. Su slowly came from behind the couch.

"Sorry Kanako I most have worn him out last night when I slept with him." Kanako's face was a hot red.

"W-W-W-WHAT?" She screamed as Shinobu fainted.

* * *

**Well that's it for this one. keep an eye open of my form I'm opening for this fiction. or message me anytime.**

**bye bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ah~ another chapter... actually this is shorter then I wanted it to be but... I'm tied down with work so this is my last update till after the New Years.**

**DAMN YOU WORK...I need the pay checks...**

**by the way the next few chapters will be... well let me say this... No I'm not bashing Naru only forcing her to grow up. I would post this part at the end but it seems needed here at the start.**

**And here we go**

**Here we go**

**Here we go again**

* * *

Father's Love

Chapter 15

Love Hina's Christmas (Part-1)

"It's close to that time of the year isn't it?" Haitani asked as the group of four walked home.

"Yep, Christmas is coming. You guys get me anything?" Shirai said as the made their way up the steps.

"Ya a lump of coal, one for all of you..." Naru said dryly.

"Aw that's mean!" Keitaro said with a laugh. reaching the top the group was greeted by everyone else. Enya was helping the girls with the tree outside of the inn as Haku and Kitsune sat close by drinking sake.

"Hello Keitaro, Haitani, Shrai-san. I'm sorry I forgot your name."

"Naru Narusegawa" Haku only nodded as she took another drink.

"I found out Haku here enjoys a good drink." Kitsune chirped. "Now I have a drinking buddy..."

Kanako came out with her cat in her arms. " Try not to get to wasted before the party. Oniisan has a friend, and our parents coming over. Last thing we need is a bunch of tipsy people when they get here."

"Your parents, and who else?" Naru asked

"Chow Yin Li, me and Enya's Sensei." This made Motoko perk up. Haruka came up the step's wearing a Santa hat, and carrying a tray of food.

"I'm going to need help making dinner. Shirai, Shinobu, Keitaro!"

"On It!" The three called back, all of them heading for the kitchen with Kanako following. Haitani took a seat next to Kitsune who decided to be playful with the young man.

"Want a drink Suga?" She asked passing the bottle over to him.

"Err... ya sure." He took the bottle, and drank from it before passing it back. She then crossed her leg over his lap. She giggled at his glowing face, ignoring the glares Naru, and Motoko gave.

"So how's school going for you guys?" Naru walked over as she pushed the two apart.

"I'm doing good myself, I know Shirai's grade's have gone up as well."

"What about Keitaro-san?" Haku asked getting the rest of the girls attention. That's when Haitani chuckled as he got up and headed inside.

"He's going to surprise his parents when they get here that's all I'm going to say.

* * *

The four cooks worked almost in sync with each other as they finished up Christmas dinner. Keitaro was working on a cake. Haruka was finishing the ham, and turkey with Shirai, and Shinobu cooked the fixings.

"You think your parent's are still... you know about you trying for Tokyo University?" Shirai asked making both girls pause, waiting to hear the answer.

"My dad's more supportive about it now though I promised him if I fail again I would try for another college or move on and find a job. As for my mother..." He gave a deep sigh as he kept mixing. "Well we haven't talked scene the day I left the hospital with Kayato." There was a very tense silent's before he continued. "But I'm sure thing's will look up once she see's my grade's."

"Can we see Sempai?" Shinobu asked as Keitaro wiped his hands off and took out the report card. Shinobu looked at it with Haruka as there eye's widen. "S-Sempai these are near perfect"

"If you get these kind of score's you bound to pass." Haruka was beyond happy for her nephew.

"Ya, I going to show this to mom, and she's bound to except my plains in life."

"I don't know Keitaro, that Women is as stubborn as an ass. I just hope she's not going to hold a grunge agents me from that one night."

"You knocked her tooth out Aunt-" Keitaro Stopped himself as he waited for the paper fan to hit his head.

"Forgot I started letting you call me Aunt?"

"Hehe kinda..." He said rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

In the living room the rest of the girls, and Haitani moved the tables and chairs like they were asked to by Kanako. Naru, And Motoko were lifting the sofa, trying to make an opening for a dinning area.

"When are your parents suppose to be here?" Kitsune asked as she helped Haku with a table.

"Our parent's didn't say. All we can do it get things ready in a timely manner." Kanako answered. After Haitani and Su brought in a few chair's the tables were set. Keitaro and the rest of the cook's came out of the kitchen still in aprons.

"I'm going to clean up, and get Kayato dressed." He sighed as he pulled batter out of his hair. "If my parents show up tell them I'm in the shower."

"Enya's been watching your son. If you want I can take care of him for you and get him bathed." Haku offered.

"You sure?"

"I really don't mind Keitaro-san."

"You don't have to be so formal with me Haku... and by calling me Keitaro-san your making me feel old."

"Now you know how I felt about being called aunt hu?" Haruka call from the kitchen.

The pop-stair only giggled. "I like to though... beside's I'm seventeen and your nineteen. So Its right to call you Keitaro-san right?" Keitaro smiled at her as he went left for his room.

"Call me what you want then." He called down.

"I wanted to ask you Haku..." Naru started "You look different from your picture on the album."

"The eye's are colored contacts, and I had to cut my hair some time ago. It was giving me headaches."

"You have any beauty secrets you could share?" Kitsune asked with a mischievous grin.

"Fufufu~ I'd love to later..." The two girl's carried on with Naru watching the two. She had hurt in her eye's as she watched her best friends with this new girl. There were three knocks on the fount door. Naru broke away from the group as she answered the door.

"He...llo~" She found herself looking up at a tall man in a trench coat over a black dress shirt, and dark dress pants. His raven black hair was in a military cut. In his hands he had a glass dish with a cover on in.

"My name is Chow Yin Li. I was invited for dinner." his dialect was strange to her.

"Um... yes Keitaro's in the shower right now. Come in... um."

"You can call me Li. I brought some food to share with everyone. Were do I put this?"

"I can take it for you."

"Thank you, Were are the rest of the guest?" he asked hanging his coat.

"You can find most of us sitting around the living room. I'll take this to the kitchen for you." She quickly got herself away from the man. _"Damit why do we have a stranger here!"_ She thought as she entered the kitchen were Haruka was helping Shinobu clean. "That Chow guy is here, he brought this. What should I-"

"Li's here!" Haruka jumped as she looked at herself in the windows reflection. "I need to- um... Help Shinobu finish!"

Naru was confused as she watched Haruka leave. Wondering if the strange behavior was going to keep going all night.

* * *

Chow Yin Li looked over the dinning area as Keitaro came down with Enya, and the now dressed Kayato.

"Ah my two favorite student's. I've missed having you two around the dojo." He walked over to the two men and shook there hands before he asked Keitaro if he could hold Kayato. "Oh~ You are going to be as strong as your father, and as good looking as your mother." at the top of the stairs Haruka cleared her throat. She slow made her way down.

"Wow I've never seen you with makeup on." Keitaro said as she walked over to Li.

"Ah Haruka you look beautiful." This made the women blush.

"If only we had some mistletoe..."Enya whispered to Keitaro, earning him a light whap from Haruka'a fan. There was another loud knock at the door.

"That has to be my parents!" Keitaro took Kayato from Li as he went to answer the door. He took a deep breath as he opened it. His father was a few year's older than Haruka, and a few inches taller than his son. His light brown hair was nice and kept, along his dark brown suit. "Hi dad!"

"Son... and grandson..." For a few seconds the two stared at each other before his father came in a hung up his coat. "So you've been dong well here?"

"Ya, I got a lot to talk about with that... um..." Keitaro stepped outside, and looked around. "Were's mom?"

"She... decided not to come." Again there was a silents before Keitaro started to walk away with his head low.

"Oh... well dinners almost ready. I'll introduce you to everyone else later..."

"Keitaro..." The father watched as his son slowly left for the kitchen, guessing he was going to feed Kayato before everyone else ate so he could get him to sleep easier. The man sighed as he kicked off his shoes, and headed for the living room. Kanako was sitting with Kitsune, and Motoko when he waved to her. "Hello Kanako..." His daughter just stared at him. "Well you going to give your old man a hug?" little after he said this she got up from her seat and did so.

"I saw Keitaro slaking past here. What did mother say this time?"

"Your mother's not here, she stayed home." Both Kitsune and Motoko looked at each other, knowing there was going to be drama this Christmas.

"What ever! Its better she didn't come anyway!" The girls watched as Kanako went looking for Keitaro, leaving her father with a grim look as he sat at the far edge of the couch.

"Sorry about that. My name is Ryou Urashima, Keitaro's father." With a blush Motoko stood up and gave a slight bow.

"Motoko Aoyama, and my friend Mitsune Konno."

"But you can call me Kitsune..." The fox added.

"So you living here with my son? How's he been?"

"From what I hear he's doing great in school, And he's doing his best as or landlord."

"W-wait landlord?" Again both girls looked at each other. Kitsune was now worried she gave news Keitaro would have wanted to give himself. "Were is Hinata?"

"S-she's traveling, we don't know for sure were she's at." Motoko answered. Mr. Urashima shook his head in frustration.

"Damn it mother! I asked that women to help him not dump this place on him!"

"But he doing a great job! Between him and his three friends there turning things around here." He blink a few times after Kitsune's last statement.

"Haitani and Shirai are here too?" He then let out a heavy laugh. "Wow I know my son was bad with girls, but you have those two here as well?" He kept laughing as the table was being set. Kitsune, and Motoko quikly got up and left the still laughing man as they bumped into Haku.

"Have you seen Keitaro-san? He looked upset when he was helping me with taking the food to the table."

"We didn't see him go back upstairs."

"I'm worried... Both him, and his sister disappeared."

"We'll go look for them, right Motoko?" Kitsune asked the female swordsmen who only nodded as Su climbed on her shoulder's.

"Well help find Sempai too!" Shinobu said as both Haitani and Shirai stood behind her.

"I'll look around outside." Enya offered.

"He can't have gone far if he has Kayato with him. My guess is he's indoors somewhere, or as far as the roof." Motoko suggested.

"I'll check around areas my mother's been trying to keep secret... wanna help out sis?" Mr. Urashima said to Haruka.

"Ya me and Li will join in, though I have my doubts there in any of those places. Ok let's hurry and find those two before dinner get's cold!"

"Umm... where is Naru?" Kitsune finally asked

* * *

Naru clasped on her futon with a heavy sigh. Getting away from the hustle from downstairs for a few minutes was all she needed to clam down. The second she closed her eye's she could hear the door down from her being opened and slammed shut. Next was Kanako letting out a scream of anger as she kicked some object around the room followed by a few seconds of silents before her cat meowed.

"What the hell is going on down there?" She was about to move the plank when she thought what Kanako might say if she found out about the easy access route to her brother's room.

"Grr... I'm fixing this myself after today!" She said to herself as she left her room and headed for the stairs. She stopped outside of the landlords room, and knocked.

"WHAT?"

"Kanako... I could hear you from my room. You want to talk?"

"...Come in..." Naru slowly open the door as Kanako sat on the futon. "I have a question for you, and I want the truth..."

"Something about me has you upset?"

"Why I'm upset is none of your business!" She sighed before continuing. "Sorry about that. Look I think if I knew about why your here, and get to know you then... maybe we can get along better."

Naru scratched her head before taking a spot next to Kanako. "Well um... I came here back when I was about thirteen."

"But why?"

"M-my parent's started to forget about me..." Kanako only raised an eye brow at this as her cat sat in her lap.

"Really?"

"Well after my parent divorced my mother remarried and my step sister came to live with us."

"...uh hu..."

"So after she moved in all my parent's ever did was spend time with her. I felt so left out, but then Kitsune introduced me to Grandma Hina. I moved here about the time I entered high school." She could see Kanako's eye's darken.

"So you moved here because you hate your sister?"

"I don't hate her! She's my sister and all. I mean she's only my stepsister. It was just dumb that she-"

"Shut up!"

"What? Ka-"

"I said shut up!" Kanako started to head for the door. "You are the worst person I've ever met! When my father remarried, and I met Keitaro for the first time... the first thing we did was spend the day together. He made me feel special in a time when I felt lonely and scared..." She let the tears run down her cheeks. "Your sister probably felt the same way. So your parent's tried helping her, but you were selfish! You wouldn't have felt so alone yourself if you tried to do the same."

"Kanako wait! I-"

"I HATE YOU!" The young girl screamed before running out the room. Haruka, and Li peeked in before the older women stepped in, telling Li to wait outside.

"What happen in here? She asked in a calm tone."

"S-she asked me about why I was here, and..." Naru went on to tell her everything that was said before she entered the scene.

"She may have been a bit blunt about it but... she right."

"W-what?"

"I try not to judge you girls. Your all here for whatever personal reasons you have. But you have a family that wants you to stop being so closed off." The younger girl was silent as Haruka put a cigarette between her lips. "Maybe she's taking your story like that, because of the way things are with our family." She sighed as she light the end and took a drag. "Were trying everything to get our family back together, but we have so much shit going on... I don't know whats to come of it all." She then headed for the door. "Give her some time to cool off. Kanako's been though a lot, and its all starting to come back to her." With that she left Naru to think things out.


	16. Chapter 16

**So I sat reading the last chapter thinking... The hell can I rap this part up. I started working on other fics in hope new ideas would come... and they did.**

**Here's an update for you guys. Sorry if its shorter than you wanted. Kayato's growing up... so he'll start being a character of his own. Being able to speak and become a individual. remember... he's not even a year old yet. I... do have to go back and fix some ages though... well thats about it from me.**

* * *

Keitaro sat in an empty room of the inn with Kayato in his lap. He dialed the same number he must have dialed over a dozen times now. He waited for an answer that never came. Again he set the phone down on the floor as he held his son again. He could hear voices down the hall. Sounded like screaming, then two people running past the door. This didn't make him want to get up though. He picked the phone up again and hit the redial button.

Kitsune and Shinobu were about to give up before they heard Kayato making sounds.

"Were did that come from?" Kitsune asked as they looked around the dead end hallway. Shinobu put her ear to the wall.

"Sounded like it was AH!" The wall caved in a few inches. Kitsune looked up to notice it was on a track. Pushing it open there was Keitaro in the empty room. After he hung up the phone he threw it across the room. Both girls knew something had the young father more than upset. The two took a set at each side. Kitsune took Kayato from his lap. They couldn't make out his face due to the shadow from his hair.

"Sempai... you o-ok?"Shinobu asked trying to see his face.

"Ya come on suger... tell use whats going on. We all have been looking for you, and dinners getting cold." Kitsune nudged him a bit. They could see a tear fall from his cheek before he quickly wiped it away. He lifted his head as he put on his best mask. His smile was obviously fake.

"I'm fine, Let's go get back down before the food gets cold."

"But Sempai your obviously upset."

"Listen... this is Kayato's first Christmas. I'm not going to let my problems ruin it for the little guy." The girls followed him out into the halls were Haruka and Li were waiting.

"How did you find this?"

"Accident... I leaned on the wall and it poped open."

"You know this use to be mine and your father's room growing up."

"Hu?"

"We should get back down to the dinner table. Your dad is having a word with Kanako so they'll be a few."

"A word about what?"

Haruka sighed as they all headed for the stairs. "Past demons you could say..."

* * *

Kanako sat on the railing of the roof as her Ryou walked up to her. "You know when your father asked me to take you in if anything happen to him I was honored. Then when he was killed over seas, me being the single man that I was felt a little more pressured to-"

"Marry? That why you took Yakumo's hand?"

"Well... she wasn't such a..."

"Bitch?"

"Ya... and I really liked Keitaro. He's grown into a fine young man, and you became a very wonderful women."

"So why did you send me away?"

"It wasn't my choose!"

"You still let her do it! She wanted me gone because she wasn't comfortable with how I feel about Keitaro so you let her send me away to France! You have any idea how I felt?" she watched as he looked away and to the city below. "Abandoned! That's how I felt! Even when Grandma came and got me I still felt hurt. Now you have Keitaro heart broken because our mother can't put her ass backward thinking aside to come see her grandchild's first Christmas! Grow a spine damn it!" She stopped when she saw his arm go back as if he was about to slap her. Instead he gave a heavy sigh before she pushed pass him. "It's your fault this family's falling apart!"

"She has a mouth like her father..." Ryou commented as he followed her down.

* * *

It took a bit for the rest of the house hold to get back to the dinning area. Dinner was very tense before Keitaro started feeding Kayato his mashed peas. "Not mmm... Ah. Go Ah~"

"Mmm~" The infant turned his away from the spoon.

"No~ ok go da! Da da da..."

"Da-"

"HA!" Keitaro went to put the spoon full in Kayato's mouth when his hand slapped the food away and into his. This lighten the mood of the room as burst of laughter followed as Keitaro wiped the mess off.

"The joy's of child care." Li said as he finished laughing. "Was Keitaro or Kanako like this for you Ryou?"

"I never got to have the chance to enjoy that pleasure. Kanako was three when I adopted her and Keitaro was five going on six." Again the table was silent. Keitaro racked his brain on how to keep the mood up but nothing came to mind. "You done trying to feed him?"

"Ya dad"

"Let me see him for a bit." Ryou walked around the table as he took the baby in his arms.

"He looks-"

"A lot like his mother, he gets that a lot."

"He has your eye's though. I hope he like the present I got him."

"Mom send one?" the short silents was his answer. "Oh..."

"Excuse me, I have to make a phone call." Ryou said as he walked out of the room with Kayato. Making sure he was out of hearing from the rest he used the inns phone to call his wife. He waited till he got an answer.

"Hello if this is-"

"Yakumo I'm telling you right now if you don't come to your sons dinner I'm not coming home!"

"W-what are you saying?"

"I'm here holding our grandson and having to see your son heart broken and our daughter just as upset because of you. I'm not going to be with someone who's willing to do this to there own children. Not anymore!" There was a long silents that followed. "Yakumo!"

"How dare you! I've told you how I feel about Keitaro keeping the ch-"

"Kayato! His names Kayato. You should be proud he Kept him. He's doing more than any of those dead beat teenagers in his shoes."

"Yet he still trying for Todai! Even after failing! I told him he wouldn't have a chance."

"You down cast him way to much! Your own son! Always down casting him and shutting out Kanako!"

"It's unnatural the way she feels about Keitaro! How can you not see that?"

"I told you their not blood related. How ever Kanako feels and how Keitaro wants to deal with it is up to them. I still hate myself for letting you send her away like that. If her father were alive he would be kicking my ass!" He quickly looked down at Kayato. "This is your last chance, come tonight or I'm leaving."

"Ryou... you wouldn't!" He gave a deep sigh.

"I can't do this anymore... goodbye." He hung up the phone, wanting to cool off before going back to the table he sat with Kayato on the sofa. "What a great first Christmas your having little guy.

* * *

Dinner was over, the tables moved back and the dishes piled in the Kitchen to be cleaned the next day. Every one sat in the living room as presents were being handed out by Shirai in a Santa suit. He mostly did it for Kayato but when Su started showing that's she still believed in Old Saint Nick he really started getting in the act.

"HO HO HO! Another one for Kayato." He enjoyed how the little guy giggled as he set the gift in front of him.

Keitaro was using the new camera his father got him to film it all. He would reach into the frame to tear the paper a bit. Kayato would slap it a bit before starting to rip at it. Keitaro would let him try for a few minutes before opening it for him. A few time's Kayato would chew on the present making them laugh. Shinobu bought Kayato a small stuffed bunny, Mitsune a stroller, Naru got a small rattle, Motoko not sure what to get a baby got a wooden sword for when he was older, Su's gift was a stuffed banana, Haku got him a toy microphone, and Haruka and Li got him a walker.

As for the land lords most of there money was going into the buildings so gift giving was put on hold. Haku got everyone a small gift.

Keitaro put Kayato in his new walker as he set the toys on the little table in front of him. There was a knock on the door. Keitaro watched for a bit as Kayato took his first few steps in his walker. Driving it straight into Motoko's knee.

"I think he like you sug~" Kitsune teased making the young samurai blush.

The knocking continued. Keitaro answered the door, his mother stood holding a small gift. "M-Mom!"

"Keitaro... Well are you going to let me in?"

"Y-ya come in! Everyone's opening presents now so you missed dinner."

"Thats fine..." She said handing him the gift as she took off her boots. "Kanako's here as well?"

"She's here too yes. So is Haitani and Shirai."

"You still hang around those two?" She rolled her eye's "I should have guessed as much. I'm guessing everyone's in the next room."

"Ya here go ahead let me take your coat."

Yakumo slowly made her way into the living room. The second her and Haruka made eye contact there seemed to be an icy feeling in the air. When the rest noticed this the room got silent. Kanako stared at her, waiting to see what her mother was going to say or do. Finally she decided to break the ice.

"Mother... I'm glade you decided to come."

"Yes well... I had an opening in my schedule." Yakumo looked around the room. Haitani and Shirai gave a smile and waved only to have her stern face make them uncomfortable. She looked over to Motoko. "Strange outfit you have... are you one of those cross play dressers my son goings on about?"

"N-no I'm a practicing Samurai."

"Interesting..." She said in a dry tone as Kayato started walking up to her in his walker. She stared down at him before picking him up. "He still looks like his mother." Haruka's cold gaze didn't waver as she watched her set the baby back in his walker.

"So what did you have that was so important?" She asked taking a drag from her cigaret.

"Business, thats all. Someone has to take care of the bills for the shop." Again Yakumo scan the room before stopping at Enya. "Oh... its you..." Both Enya and Haku gave her cold looks as they took each others hand. Ryou Knew it was going to be this way, but as he saw the expression on Keitaro's face, he hoped everyone would understand and put up with his wife for at least a little while. Again Yakumo took Kayato in her arms as Motoko and Su moved to let her and Keitaro sit down next to Kanako. Yakumo cleared her throat before she started to speck in French.

"**Have you been teaching him any different languages?"**

"**No mother, I actually haven't even spoken French since my first year of high school." **Keitaro answered in the same language catching the girls off guard.

"**You need to start teaching him now while he's young. It stay's with him better when you do. It took your sister longer because I started teaching her when she was three. The more languages you know the better off you'll be in the future. It helped your sister when I sent her to France for school. Isn't that right Kanako?"**

Kanako was hesitant at first but spoke in the language to humor her mother, only to keep from starting a fight with her on the subject as to why she was sent there in the first place. She knew Yakumo was only doing this to show off. **"Yes mother... France was interesting."**

"**You could start teaching him mother." **Keitaro's last comment made Yakumo cringe a bit.

"Maybe..." She answered as she spoke in Japanese again.

"Oh your present!" Keitaro ran back over to were he left it. He opened it for Kayato as soon as he sat back down. "A... uh..."

"It's a set of baby clothes for each season."

"Some of this has my name written on the tags..."

"Humf* try finding spring wear this time of year. A few of your hand me down had to do." He went ahead and set the clothes aside.

"I wanted to show you this." Keitaro pulled out his report card and handed it to her. She looked it over with little change in facial expression.

"Read's student is bound to succeed in entering first choose in college. Very good my son, just don't let it go to your head. A bloated ego will cloud your judgment."

"Your one to talk..." Haruka mumbled a little to loud. Yakumo continued.

"It'll loosen whatever driven you to study as hard as you did. You'll get cocky and when the day comes you will slip up and set yourself for failure." She folded the paper back up and handed it back to Keitaro. Checking her watch she got up and head for the door. "I'm sorry to do this but I have a previous appointment I must take. One of our biggest buyers wants to go to another shop and I wont let that happen." She turned back to Kanako. "I'm guessing there's no need to pay for another year in France."

"I'm sticking to home schooling. If anything I'll pay for it myself!" Kanako's patience was wearing thin at this point.

"As you wish. Keitaro, your doing fine for yourself I see, and your getting a lot of help. I'll be... cheering for you." Again Kayato walked his way over to her. This time her expression lighten as she kissed his head goodbye. The mood lighten a bit at this act as she slipped on her boots. "Come home and visit some time." With that she left. It may have been brief but it made Christmas for Keitaro to have his mother back in his life once again.


	17. Chapter 17

**A little more of Forcing Naru to grow up and set things to change later... how you ask? you'll see... thats all i got to say about this Chapter.**

* * *

Father's Love

Chapter 17

Enya's Secret Part 1

With new years coming the four male landlords were hard at work. Haitani and Shirai standing outside next to a fuse box. Enya was up on a ladder as he was getting ready to shovel snow off the roof. As for Keitaro, he was getting ready to try his hand at installing a new wall outlet as Mitsune and Haku sat in the room with him. Motoko was coming home from school when she noticed all the work going on. Curious she entered the open apartment as Keitaro was getting ready to work. "Is it shut off?" He waited as the two bickered outside.

"How do you know its off?"

"It was on when we came down. Switching it this way turns it off."

"ARE YOU TWO KIDING ME!"

"What are those four doing to the apartment now?" Motoko asked the other girls as she watched.

"Finishing the wiring so they can have an open house." Answered Mitsune

"Their going to finally open the apartments?"

"Their hoping to have it ready for New Years." Haku said as he snuggled herself into her black hoody.

"It's off!" Haitani called out.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya for sure!"

Keitaro rolled his eye's as he took out his wire cutters. He took a deep breath before slowly starting to cut the wire. The girls closed their eye waiting for the worst. As Keitaro cut the wire he felt relief when nothing happen. Everyone relaxed as he kept working.

"Hey Keitato there's a lose wire out here! Whats it do?" Haitani called out.

"A wha-"

The sight the girls saw reminded them of the Christmas tree before Keitaro shot though the open door, knocking over the ladder as Enya screamed.

"PUT THE LADDER BACK UP! PUT IT UP!"

"OH MY GOD!" Haku screamed as she ran outside. she lifted the ladder back up for Enya as he hung on the side of the roof. Mitsune and Motoko Ran to Keitaro who was frozen in the same pose he was in while working on the outlet. He let out a breath as smoke came out his mouth.

"Ouch..."

"H-how are you alive?" Mitsune asked, helping him up.

"He's Immortal!" Haitani yelled over as they waved smoke away from the fuse box.

"Gah! It still hurts!" Keitaro shot back as he stretched out. "I'm going to try again tomorrow. That last jolt did it for me."

"How many times did you do that?" Motoko asked a little surprised this wasn't the first time.

"Five" Both Haku and Mitsune said at the same time. Keitaro started up the steps that lead back to the inn as Motoko walked beside him with her book bag that had a wooden sword strapped to it.

"Its strange how much abuse your body can take Urashima."

"I learned early on how to use defensive ki. It helped a lot when your as clumsy as me." Motoko watched him for a bit before looking forward again.

"I never knew you could speak French. Anything else you want to share?"

"Um... well I can make some of the best lemon sugar cookies from scratch."

"That's not what I meant..." She only got a chuckle from Keitaro.

"How was Kendo practice?" Now he had her blushing.

"It was the usual. No one is much of a challenge when it comes to sparing." She chuckled a bit. "Makes me want to fight you again."

"Maybe later if you want." Motoko sighed and smiled as the same feeling made her heart skip.

"I'll be looking forward to it." She said as they found Haruka and Li standing outside the entrance of the inn."

"Afternoon Master Li, Aunt Haruka" Keitaro greeted.

"Hello Keitaro, and Motoko. I was here to ask when your apartments were going to open."

"Looking to move in?"

"Well I was when I was offered to move in with..." He was nudged by Haruka as he trailed off.

"Oh~"

"Ah and also happy birthday!"

"Hu? Ah I completely forgot!"

Motoko raised her brow as she asked "You forgot your own birthday?"

"I've been so busy I lost track. Gezz... twenty... I feel fourty." Haruka smirked at this.

"Welcome to my world..."

"Excuse me Master Li..."

"You may only call me Li"

"Alright Li, I would like to challenge you."

"Oh? Keitaro told me you are from the God's Cry School."

"Yes, and I..." She was reaching for the wooden sword, but found it wasn't there. She watched as Li held it up with a smile.

"We of the Shadow of Death take duals as a great learning experience, unfortunately I must decline for now." Li then left with Haruka.

"I'll still fight you." Keitaro offered. She smiled as she poked him with the wooden blade.

"Meet me on the roof. I have to change first."

* * *

Loud cracks filled the air as Motoko dodged Keitaro's last strike. She went for a blow to his head before he used his claws to stop the blade. Taking hold of her wrist he tried to throw her off balance only to have both of them fall to the ground. As he picked himself up he was now on top of Motoko. Her breathing shallow as her lips were inches from his.

"Sorry about that. Wanna call that match a tie?" He said standing up as he held his hand out to help her up. Motoko kept looking up at him before she let herself up and headed for the railing. "Motoko?"

"Yes that's fine!"

"Ok... I'm going to go take a bath." He left her in deep though before Enya's voice spoke out.

"Looks like you two get long a lot better now." Motoko jumped as Enya climb over the railing.

"W-were did you come from?"

"I was bored so I started spying on you two."

"W-what?"

"Aw come on! No need to try and be all secret about it. Heck you show it every time he's around anymore." He wanted to die laughing when she turned red.

"H-he's- It's nothing l-like- U-umm..."

"Calm down! I just wanna let you know..." He gave a thumbs up. "I support you!"

"Shut up y-you damn ninja!" She screamed sending a weak ki attack at him. Enya laughed as he dodged it.

"Careful with that. Anyone else wouldn't take that as play." He warned as he headed for the stairs.

Mean time down in the living room Haku was showing Shinobu how to dance. "See just follow along with me."

"Ok... This is how you dance on stage right?"

"Yep, I taught myself when I was little. Now copy my steps."

Shinobu did what she was told as she followed Haku's lead. Each hand movement and sway of the hips was mimicked as the music played. Shinobu started to get lost in this as she spun around till she bumped into someone. Looking up it was Keitaro who had his towel and change of clothes over his shoulder.

"S-S-SEMPAI! I'M SO SORRY!"

"Calm down! You seem to be having a lot of fun."

"Fufufu... I've been teaching her how to dance like a pop-stair. She's doing good, though she'll need a partner if I'm going to teach her how to ballroom dance." Haku said finding Shinobu's reaction to her Sempai cutie.

"Ah well got any music?" He asked putting the clothes down on the couch.

"I have one track on this cd." Haku then changed the track over and paused it till he was ready.

"I can take it from here." He then reached out for Shinobu's hand. "I was pretty good in dance class. You trust me enough to follow my lead?"

"Oh y-yes..." She answered taking his offer. Blushing a heavy red as she was pulled in to him. Haku hit play as the two started dancing.

Shinobu closed her eye's as she imagined a nobleman Keitaro dressed in his finest, as she wore a white gown with blue lace. Both in a empty dance hall with only the band playing. As the song ended she was dipped. Letting out a deep sigh she was brought out of her dream by Naru. "What the heck is going on?"

"Hmm? Ah Naru!" Her head jerked up as she headbutted Keitaro's noise, causing him to drop her as he held the now bleeding area.

"AH! Grr... ok dance over, I'm heading for the hot springs."

"What? I was going to take a bath."

"New rule has been that men get the hot spring's from two to five in the afternoons."

"Pff... fine, I just need to get something out of there first."

"Go ahead I'm waiting for the rest of the guys to join me. Speaking of that I need to get Kayato's new bath toy's"

Haku waited for the two to leave before addressing Shinobu. "You really like Keitaro-san don't you?" Her answer came in a high pitched eep. "Fufu~ Thats a yes then. He is a very great catch for any girl."

"I-I well... I..."

"I want to let you know that you have my support."

"Thank you..."

* * *

Naru kept looking around the hot springs cleaning shed. "I know we have some here some were. Stupid drain! If those lazy guys would do their jobs then- WA!" The pool skimmer and brushes feel as the door was knocked closed behind her. "Ouch..." She heard voices outside as the male landlords, Li, and baby Kayato entered.

"You sure Naru's done in here?" Shirai asked Keitaro

"It's been over twenty minutes, and she only came in to look for what ever it was."

"Hot but cool enough for a baby, took some time to get right." Haitani said as he set Kayato in a yellow floating bath ring. This let the infant kick around and float in the water as he was bathed.

"My Keitaro, I'm glad I get to use this. When we start practicing again this will be great way to relax." Li said.

"One on one with the master, we'll be ahead of the rest." Enya commented.

"You two were always ahead of the class. That's why I took you two aside. The second I saw Keitaro I could tell he was a natural ki user. I can say the same for Kayato. He going to have some natural talent of his own." Kayato giggled as Li started tickling him.

"Ya, if Kayato's anything like his old man he'll be jumping the ranks and learning skills that take years to master." Said Enya.

"You three will become my stair pupils before I retire. Enya, I'm hope you learn all that you can from me so you can take my place."

Enya sighed as he sank in the water. "Man... I'm glade I let you talk me into starting over hear in Japan. I don't even wanna think what my life would be like if I stay in America."

"I'm sure you would have been fine." Li assured him.

"No I wouldn't! I was getting ready to head back to prison if it wasn't for you. You saved me from making a big mistake."

"You were being lead down a dark pa-" Everyone went quiet as loud thuds came from the other side of the outer wall.

"A animal?"

"Hm... most likely... as I was saying it was a dark path you were being lead down by those who saw only the bad. I knew you saw no other choose."

"Well you gave me a better one and I'm forever in your debt."

* * *

Naru ran as fast as she could. She was able to crawl out from a vent in the side of the shed. _"Prison! We had a ex con this whole time living here and they kept it from us!" _She kept going till she found Motoko and Kitsune getting ready to take a bath as soon as the guys were done. "Get everyone else! There's something important you all need to know about one of our Landlords."

After all the girls met up in the addict Naru told them what she over heard. Nope of the girls knew what to say at first till Naru asked what the plain of attack was going to be.

"We should ask him about it first, I-I mean he's never shown any signs of being violent." Mitsune suggested.

"Ya Enya's been fun! He jokes around and plays with use all the time. He wont hurt us!" Su added

"What ever he did i-it couldn't have been something to bad if Sempai trust him. Haku would know too." Shinobu said as Su spoke up

"Thats right! Haku would know more than anyone. She's his girlfriend, right Motoko?" The samurai seem distracted as she looked down at a small box she had tucked away in the sleeve away in her gi. "Are you paying attention?"

"I agree with Mitsune. We don't know what he did and for what reason. He should be heard out before we act."

"Are you guys crazy?"

"Naru honey your overreacting. Enya's never been violent, and he's never given use a reason to doubt him." Mitsune watched as Naru's mood started to turn for the worst.

"Taking their side again! That's all you been doing since they showed up!"

"I'm not taking side's here! I'm just not about to jump on a guy because of something he's done and paid for."

"Ya? Nothing to do with your new friend little miss pop stair?"

It was rare for the girls to see Mitsune angry. The fox open the hatch as she left the rest of the girls silent.

"Naru, let me talk with them. Between me, Keitaro and Enya we all have common ground."

"You mean your martial arts?"

"Yes, it could be easier for me to ask them."

* * *

Kanako sighed as she finished her homework. Home schooling was a little harder than she thought, but in two more years she would be done. Putting her work away she smiled up at Keitaro and Kayato as Enya followed. "Happy Birthday Oniisan." She said hugging Keitaro. "How did the finishing touches go?"

"Were ready for a New Year open house. We've kept budget I hope."

"We were going over in the red for a bit but by opening in two weeks should put us back in the black. That is if all goes well." She answered talking Kayato from him. Enya grinned as he hovered over the infant who already giggling.

"IMA EATS YOU!" Moving his hand over his mouth he mimicked his fingers as teeth as he tickled Kayato. "GRR EAT YOU!" He then took Kayato as Motoko came down stairs. She started to take out the small white box from her sleeve when Kanako took out a slightly bigger box from the couch.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to. Go ahead an open it."

Keitaro removed the top to pull out a black T-shirt with a Cowboy Bebop theme to it having Spike on it and the words 'see you in space'. "Yes! My favorite anime character!" Motoko tucked away the box again as she approached Keitaro. "Urashima... would you mind teaching me some of your technique?"

"Your in luck. Me and Enya are going to train with Li."

"Oh... I'll go get my training blade."

"No need, its all Ki training."

"Ya so wear some comfy clothes and running shoes and meet us near the Annex." Enya added

Motoko only nodded as she started to leave the room. She was met by Naru at the top of the steps.

"So did you find anything out?"

"I need time first. I can't just ask them forwardly."

Naru sighed as she left for her room. The girls didn't notice the shadow moving down the hall before it vanished out a window.

* * *

Motoko met the group on top of the hill in a gray track suit and her running shoes. Li stood next to Haruka who held Kayato. Keitaro was in cargo pants and a hoody, Enya also wore a sweat shirt with jeans.

"Don't you have a uniform your dojo trains in?"

"First rule is to be able to blend and disappear. The Shadow of Death stays true to the art of assassination. Yes we can wear those black clothes that all Ninjas wear in the movies but that would make us stand out." Li answered

"Y-you train assassins?"

"No! No... I only teach skills one needs to defend themselves in my classes. Keitaro and Enya are the only two that have been teaching the Black Arts to."

"Black?"

"Advanced arts that were gathered by my family from around the world and kept record of for thousands of years. Beyond the Black there are the Death Arts that are used by Assassins." He watched as her eyes widen at this. "I wanted to be open with you on that. Some of my family are active assassins. And no you will have to worry about them coming to visit. Once a family member learns the Arts of Death and take the path of the assassin they are shunned. I myself haven't seen my own brother in years because of this." Haruka put a hand on Li's shoulder as he looked at the ground.

"Why are you being so open to me with this?"

"I'm open to all my students about my past as they are about theirs. It is our dojo's way of becoming a family." Li looked over to Enya.

"I... um... if you want to know about mine just ask."

Motoko noticed how it seem like they were expecting her to ask. She looked from Enya to Keitaro, then at Li. She slowly looked to Kayato as Haruka held him up so she could cuddle him.

"You... may share only if your ready to. I'm not going to force you." Enya gave a sigh of relief. _"Family... Their trusting me like a member of their dojo's family. Enya's not ready to tell us what happen in his past yet... and we should respect that."_

"Now from what I heard Keitaro used Shadow Dash in a match with you. Would you like to learn it?"

"Yes! That would be an honor."

"Great! Now first off I'm sure you noticed how Keitaro is a ki user who's able to use it to heal wonds and deflect large amounts of damage. This is because the small amount of ki training he had taught him to focus it inwardly though his body to heal or outwardly to reflect. This plays a huge role in what I teach."

"Is Kayato able to do this too?" Motoko asked as she looked at the infant. Li looked at him to as he answered.

"He shows signs of it. If you look close enough he gives off bust of ki. I can't wait to see him in my class when he's of age. As I was saying before Shadow Dash you focus your Ki to your legs. I want to see you try this first."

* * *

Inside the Annex Haitani and Shirai had a small area closed off with tarps with a space heater. Motoko layed on the floor next to Keitaro. Enya was next to the wall napping while Haruka and Li sat on a couch with Kayato. "It's getting late, we should head back." Haruka said as she made sure the blankets around Kayato were set. "Some one should wake Enya up." Li went to do so.

Soon as they entered the inn Naru called Motoko to meet her in her room. When Motoko entered she found the rest of the girls there as well.

"So, did you find anything out?"

"I... had the chance to ask but I'm not going to rush it."

"Why didn't you ask?"

"They trust me yes, so much that they allowed me to know their dojo's arts. Enya's not ready to tell us just yet and I except that."

"He lives with us! He also owns part of the inn! Dosen't knowing hes a ex con bother you?"

"If Urashima trust him then I do too!" There was a long pause.

"I see..." Naru sighed "I'll do it myself even if I have to beat it out of him!"

"Naru wait! If it bothers you that much I'll help." Kitsune interrupted. "I'll see what I can learn from Haku. Just don't do anything rash."

"Fine..." After the rest of the girls left Naru sat alone. "Maybe... I am taking it a bit far..."


	18. Chapter 18

Father's Love

Chapter 18

The Land lords of Hina held a meeting to discuss some new terms for the future.

"Its agreed that the males of both the apartments and us included will have the assigned hours for the hot springs come opening day."

"Here!" The three male landlords and Kanako said out loud.

"That takes care of that, any other business?"

"Actually Haku has some business to bring in." Enya said as Haku came into the room. She took a seat by him as she took the floor.

"I over heard you talking about going over your budget trying to open the apartments. I know you want to open the male dorms too but the budget is going to be tight. I want to help out by having a concert to raise money."

"Wow! Your willing to do that?" Haitani asked in a bit of shock.

"Yes, I can do it during the New Year festival. We can hold it close by too. Shirai I was hoping you would help me get word out with the little time we have."

"This is very generous of you!" Keitaro said with a smile.

"Its the least I could do for a friend. Don't worry about anything, I'll handle the concert details myself."

"Well if that's all the business then I'm going for a jog with Kayato. I've been itching to try that new stroller we got after I found out it turns into one of those jogging ones."

* * *

Kitsune had her own little plain on how to approach Haku. She sat on the couch as Keitaro walked by in a blue track suit with Kayato in his arms. "Were you heading off to Suga?"

"I'm taking a little run around town. Got to get back in shape if Li's going to train me again. That and Kayato could use some fresh air." He answered taking the stroller under his other arm. Motoko came down just as Keitaro was about to leave.

"Urashima wait! I was hoping to join you, I though a run before training would be a nice change."

"Sure meet me down at the bottom of the steps."

* * *

Motoko was in her track suit as she met Keitaro, who was getting Kayato strapped in. "I hope you don't mind if we keep it light."

"Not at all, its just nice to be outdoors." Motoko said with a stretch. "You ready?"

"Let's get going!" Keitaro said as he started to push the stroller. Motoko was running by his side while they entered the city. At first everything seemed fine to Motoko as they kept to a route Keitaro had mapped out. That was until she over heard a old couple.

"Will you look at those two, ain't it cute."

"Cute? She looks a bit young to be a mother, and how old is that young man?"

She felt like stopping to correct the two but they were already long past them. The old couple were not the only ones whispering as they went by. Keitaro could see she was having a rough time dealing with this. "Hey, let's take the park."

"Y-yes lets..." They made a turn on a pathed road till they came to a bench. Kayato was making it clear he was starting to get hungry. Deciding to take a break the two sat as Keitaro ready the bottle for Kayato.

"You thirsty?" He asked pointing to some vending machines. She nodded as he took his wallet out from the diaper bag and handed it to her. She bought the two drinks before sitting down next to him. "I'm going to be here a while so if you want to head back I'll catch up later."

Motoko knew he was giving her the option to not have to go though the same thing heading back. "I don't mind resting here a while." She said quietly, watching as Keitaro took Kayato in his arms to feed him. It was quiet as the two sat looking out at the park.

"I'm sorry about putting you though that." He said, only to have her shake her head.

"No don't apologize. I asked to come, remember?" Again they grew quiet. "Urashima can I ask you a question."

"Whats that?"

"What was your wife like"

Keitaro jumped a bit at the question. Setting Kayato on his shoulder to burp him, he thought how to best answer her. "Like... what do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me about her."

He chuckled a bit. "Well Nami was a very kind, loving women who saw the best in everyone. She loved music, mostly pop. Captain of her school's bowling team, her father was a boxer and her mother owns a flower shop. Her favorite color was blue, and... I'm boring you~"

Motoko blinked a bit before she started to laugh. "No, actually I find it interesting." Keitaro reached into his wallet and took out a picture of Nami. Motoko blushed as she took the picture. "Shes beautiful. W-what was your wedding like?" She wished she could have taken back the question when she seen how he cringed.

"You know how Li said we are always open? Truth is we were never marred." He paused to catch the cringe she made. "I never said anything before because I was afraid of what you girls would think. Story is we met though Haitani and Shirai. She was sixteen and I was seventeen myself. We moved in together when my mother found out we were intimate. A year later she became pregnant with Kayato. I propose two days before Kayato was born. Don't get the wrong idea that I was doing it only because she was pregant. I loved her... so much. Losing her crushed my world. Kayato's the only way I was able to cope... or at lest buckle down and force myself to move forward. If I had lost Kayato that night too I..." She watched a he turned away from her.

"Keitaro?" He didn't say anything as he put Kayato in his stroller. "Keitaro, I'm sorry for asking you-"

"No its fine. You were curious, its not your fault." She moved closer to him as she took his shoulder. He quickly wiped what tears were left away. "I don't really feel like running anymore. Want to grab a bite to eat before we head back?"

"That sounds good, lets walk there."

Keitaro was about to take the stroller when Motoko step in his place. She smiled at him as she pushed the stroller. The two came to a small Cafe were the waitress gave them a small table with a high chair. As they waited for there tea Motoko spotted three girls waving to her from across the street. One of them ran up to the table as her friends tried to stop her.

"Motoko Sempai who is this?" The brunet with long hair asked as she gave Keitaro a glare.

"Hi I'm Urashima Keitaro its nice to-"

"Ya ya! Motoko can I talk with you?" Motoko saw how confused Keitaro was. She quickly got up and headed out, upset with how her friends were treating him. When they were outside her friends gathered around her. "Who is that?"

"He's the same guy that you were riding with wasn't it?"

"Is he... your boyfriend?"

"All of you stop!" Motoko took a deep breath before going on. "Keitaro is a fellow marital artiest, The one in the high chair is his son Kayato."

"Oh! So he's married then?" Ohan asked

"No... Kayato's mother died giving birth." She noticed how her fan club was feeling guilty.

"Were sorry! Its just we though that..."

"We though you were going out with him." Raiku said making Motoko blush a deep red.

"He's a friend, that's all..." Ohan, Raiku, and the third girl Lin looked in as Keitaro was feeding Kayato a jar of baby food from the diaper bag. "If you excuse me we were about to have lunch together." Motoko waited for the girls to leave before Ohan turn back and yelled.

"Sorry for ruining your date!" again Motoko was glowing a hot red as she went back to Keitaro.

"Is everything alright? Your not getting sick again are you?"

"No I'm feeling quite well thank you."

"Could you finish feeding Kayato for me? I have to use the restroom."

Motoko's eye twitched as she picked up the spoon. Kayato had a toothless smile as she took a bit of food in the spoon. "Ok you... lets try thi-" Kayato slapped the spoon as the food went in her face and hair. Kayato laughed as she took another spoon full. "Your not going to win this time!" She said with a smile of her own. "Now... open wide~" This time Kayato let the food go in his mouth only to spit it out. Motoko gave a chuckle. "Your a little demon aren't you? Nice and behaved when your father's here, then act up when left with me."

"Handful isn't he?" Motoko jumped as Kanako took a seat across from them. "I didn't expect to see you out here with Kayato. Were is Keitaro?"

"Using the restroom. What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a place to hold a concert Haku is going to preform. So far I've come up with a night club but they want to much of the proceeds. On my way back I over heard you and your friends." Kanako's expression didn't change as Motoko started to look away. "So really, what is it with you and Keitaro?"

"Like I said he's a friend..."

"I see..." Kanako could see Keitaro return as he waved to her. Getting up she gave a quick smile before leaning in to Motoko and wispered "You should be more honest with yourself." before walking out. Motoko reached into her pocket as she pulled out the small white box from yesterday. Handing it to Keitaro she took a drink from her tea to hide her blush.

Opening it Keitaro took out a black digital watch. "I bought it for your birthday, sorry its late."

"Thank you!" She watched as he put it on. She already set the time and date for him. Keitaro showed it to Kayato, who tried to take it off of him. The two waited for their food as they chatted.

* * *

Haku sat with Shirai as they went over the concert. Shirai owned all the equipment needed for her to do her voice affects and lighting. The only thing they needed was were to setup the stage.

"Kanako called, she said the night club is a no go."

"Shoot! I was hoping they would have been more willing to negotiate. Who was the owner?"

"According to her it was some smuck named Sakata Kentaro. Kept hitting on her the whole time."

"Oh... then its a good thing it didn't pan out. Ah! What about the Annex? It has two floors right?"

"Ya?"

"We can hold the concert inside on one floor and hold a after party that can take up both later."

"Hey ya! We can charger at the door for the after party! People will be jumping at the chance to meet you."

"It'll be fun!"

"Ya but Dangerous for you. We need security for something like this."

"Enya and Keitaro can put something together I'm sure."

"Then its set! I'll start up to the Annex and see what I can set up. I'll also send word out and get ticket sales ready."

Shirai left the living room with a backpack and a case in each hand. Kitsune waited as he left out the door before she came down with a bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"Hey Suga you wanna share some of my special booze?"

"Whats the occasion?"

"Nothing actually, I'm just tired of having it sit on my shelf." Kitsune then filled both glasses.

"Then cheers to good health and a bright future." Rasing their glasses Haku and Kitsune toasted as they drank their glasses. "It's so smooth, I could drink the whole bottle."

"Why don't we?" Haku was about to pull her glass away before Kitsune filled it again.

"I-I really need to start cutting back. Maybe we should share with the others."

"Maybe... Hey I was going to head out for a bit. Come with me and grab a bit to eat."

"That sounds good. What about the others?"

"Shinobu's not cooking tonight so everyone has their own plans."

"Ah, let me get my things."

Haku left upstairs as Naru entered. "Did you find anything out?"

"In due time Naru, I'm going to loosen her lips a bit before trying."

* * *

Both girls walked down the to the restraint, talking the whole way. Haku was in her black hoody with her white hair tucked under a pink beanie. When they were across the street from the cafe Kitsune pointed out Keitaro and Motoko.

Motoko was still trying to feed Kayato as the two talked. Kitsune smiled as she watch Motoko was laugh then pick up Kayato so Keitaro could teach her how to burp him.

"I never though I'd live to see the day. Hey Haku why do you look upset?"

"Oh~ its nothing, I was thinking about someone else. Let's go eat some were else. I think they want to be alone."

"Were to now? The only place I can think of is this little bar I know."

"I guess so, just remember I'm trying to keep off the bottle." Kitsune gave a smile as she lead the her to the bus stop. "Kitsune-kun what is it you do again?"

"I'm a freelance writer, why?"

"Just wondering, I was just curious what my friend did for a living."

Kitsune cringed at the word friend as the bus pulled up to their stop. The place Kitsune had in mind was a hole in the wall. Haku seem uneasy as they sat at one of the tables. As their orders were taken Kitsune asked for a few shots of liquor and a beer. Haku only order a glass of lemonade and a soda. When the drinks came Kitsune placed a shot in front of Haku. "But Kitsune-kun I really don't want to drink, remember?"

"Whats one little shot?" Kitsune picked up on the discomfort Haku was feeling as she stared down at the shot. She felt something she didn't expect from this, and that was guilt as Haku gave her best to hide her worry's. Taking the shot she waited for Kitsune to hold hers up as they toasted. Haku shivered as she felt the liquor going down to her stomach.

"W-what was that drink?"

"It was called Habu Sake." Kitsune answered as she pointed to a jar with a snake in it.

"Its... a little strong if~" Haku was starting to feel tipsy as she took a drink of her lemonade. "I don't feel to good Kitsune-kun... please take me back home." Kitsune quickly payed the tab as she helped Haku outside. "I feel hot!" Haku pulled off her beanie as she ran over to a railing. Kitsune followed as she held her hair so Haku could throw up. Two men stopped as they took a look at Haku.

"Hey isn't she that one singer?"

"Ya that Haku Yowane she looks like she been drinking. Get the camera ready!"

Kitsune heard the two as she did her best to get in front of the cameras before they could get anything. "Hey! Stop it you asses!" Haku pulled her hood up as one man tried to get around the other side.

"Please stop! Stop!"

One of the men pushed past Kitsune as he took hold of Haku's hood and tried to pull it down. Haku let out a loud scream before a wave of Ki sent the men flying. Both girl looked over as Keitaro and Enya stood ready to attack. Motoko guarded Kayato's stroller with a pipe in place of her sword from behind. Both men got up as Keitaro and Enya dashed toward them. Grabbing the cameras they both smashed them. Enya grabbed one of the men by the throat. "I should smash your head open Jackass!"

"Enya don't!" Haku yelled out as both Kitsune and Motoko held her. Enya looked back to her.

"Can we at lest hit them once? Teach them a lesson, come on!"

"Go for it babe!"

Both men eyes widen as Keitaro kicked one of them in the chest, sending him flying backward. Enya uppercut the other as both were out cold.

"Let's get her home."

* * *

"Is she ok?" Kitsune asked Enya as he left their room.

"She's fine now."

"You mind if I talk to her?"

"Go ahead, I'm going to get her some thing to drink."

Kitsune closed the door behind her as she made her way over to the bed. Haku sat up with a smile.

"Thanks for helping me with those paparazzi."

"Don't thank me, it was my fault for putting you in that situation. You said you didn't want to drink but I made you."

"I don't drink in public because of things like that. Though if you don't mind me asking why were you wanting me to drink so badly?"

"I-I err..." Kitsune could feel the walls closing in on her. "I was hopping to ask you..."

"Ask me what?"

"What the story with Enya?" Haku's expression went from confused, to angry, then hurt as she brought her knees to her chest. Kitsune put her hand on her shoulder. "Hey now don't be lik-" Haku pushed her hand away as she moved away from her.

"Don't touch me!"

"Haku wait!"

"Getting me drunk to ask questions? Were you hoping to get it out on the front page?" Again Kitsune tried to hold Haku before being pushed away. "I said don't touch me!"

Shinobu open the door as Haku started to cry. "Haku, whats wrong?" She asked as she hurried over to her. Kitsune started to back away before bumping into Enya.

"I think you should leave..." He said pushing her out of the room before closing the door. Kitsune fought back tears as she head back to her room were Naru was waiting for her.

"What happen tonight?"

"Naru Sug please leave it alone for now."

"Did yo-"

"Naru please! I need to be alone right now."

As Naru left she could see Kitsune getting out the strongest bottle of liquor she had. After closing the door all she could hear was Kitsune crying.


	19. Chapter 19

I have some good news and bad...

Bad new first I guess. Fathers love is being put on the back burner for a while. Yes I know...how long has it been?

Good news! I will be redoing this fanfiction. Fixing spelling and grammar errors... fixing the plot a bit as well.

Feel free to leave a review with what I can do to make this fic better for its rebirth. I'm always open to my readier.

This is Lastofakind

Over and out!


End file.
